The Journey
by Code of Codex
Summary: Two summoners (both twins) are on the journey to save the world but with everybody falling in love with them and jealously appearing faster then you can say jewel then these twins are in for one big bumpy ride, let's just hope that the two would make it out with their body still pure. FemSum x Various Males MaleSum x Various Females
1. Prologue

**Hello! My name is Code and I love the BF because of the stories, characters and gameplay. After reading a certain story (Eris Fault, go read Eris's story) and speaking a fanfic friend of mine (Kiyo~), I have decide to make this story because 2 reason. Reason #1 If I don't get rid of this plot in my head, I won't be able to focus on anything else, Reason #2 I just want a harem and a reverse harem. I mean who wouldn't want hot girls/boys fighting over you? If you don't well… I don't what wrongs with you. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and I tried my very best to keep to the plotline. :o)**

* * *

 _Prologue_

A little boy with hair blue as the ocean and eyes that shine brilliantly like the sapphires that were hidden in the ground, stood alone with a ball clutched to his hand as he stared longing as kids played with one of another. His name was Karl and he was a orphan the only person that was a father to him was a old man that treated him as a son but the old man only came at night.

Karl was still lonely even when the old man visited him, Karl wanted friends, friends that would accept him not shun him or look at him strangely just because he didn't have a father or a mother.

As Karl walked toward a tree near a river, he sat down with defeated sigh and held the ball close as he looked sadly at the river. Karl was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a little girl walked up to him and sat down before making a crown of flowers made of daisies.

The flower crown was soon placed on his head quickly snapping him out of his thought, he quickly turn his gaze to his side to see a girl with hair white as snow, skin pale as the moon and eyes blue as the icy crystal. One word that ran through his mind ' _Beautiful'_.

"Hello! You looked very sad and lonely so I thought you wouldn't mind me sitting with you!" The girl chirped happily to Karl. Hearing her voice made his heart flutter slightly, his stomach to flip causing a funny feeling and he can feel his face to heat up.

"U-uh hi… I-I don't mind you sitting here" Karl shifted slightly as he looked away embarrassed but as he soon as he looked away, the girl giggled slightly causing Karl's face to heat up even more.

The girl smiled at his shyness but turned her head to the flowers that surround them, she picked them up gently and began decorating Karl with flowers. Karl's eyes shifted to girl watching her as the girl decorate him head and toe with flowers each with it own vibrate colours covering his body.

A old couple was walking by and notice the two little kids (Mostly Karl covered in flowers) and chuckled at one of another. Karl's face heated up even more as he tried to cover his face from further embarrassment but the little girl kept his hand in hers as she smiled at Karl with comforting look, it quickly calmed Karl down as he glance away from her but turn his gaze back and give the girl his own smile back.

The girl's cheek flushed slightly but she smiled happily knowing that she was able to get through to him. The girl began making more flower crowns while she gesture Karl to make some with her, Karl nodded happily and began picking up the flowers at first Karl tried to make his very first flower crown but it didn't turn out so well and it made him pout as he glared at the flowers.

The girl notice this and giggle quietly before grabbing Karl's hand "You're suppose to do this you silly!" The girl moved his hands and showed him how to make a flower crown. After making his first flower crown (with some struggles and bit of help) he proudly showed it to the girl with a smile on his face and the girl smiled along with him as Karl placed the crown on her head.

Karl kept making flower crowns with the girl as they both slowly begin to talk to one of another, since the two were so caught up with one of another they didn't know that time can fly so fast.

* * *

Karl was chatting happily with the girl before they heard the sound of running footstep and a boy with hair black as the midnight, skin pale just like the girl and eyes red as the rubies. He knows one thing about the boy and that the boy shared the same skin and the shine in the eyes as the girl.

The boy quickly jogged up to them and looked at Karl with a skeptical look in his eyes before turning his gaze to the girl with a soft look before speaking "Sis you nearly give mama a heart attack!" The boy scolded the girl

"I did? Oh I'm sorry brother but I wanted to go out and play so I couldn't wait." The girl looked down sadly as she shuffled the flowers around her hand.

A soft sigh left the boy's mouth "It alright, just don't do that again…. Anyways who this?" The boy looked at Karl with curious looked in his eyes.

"This is um…."

"Karl, the name is Karl. It's nice to meet you." Karl mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering.

"Hmm well Karl you seem like a cool guy, a friend of my sister is a friend of mine!" The boy beamed happily before grabbing Karl's hand and shaked his hand.

Karl's eyes widen in joy and beamed with the same happy smile just like the boy, the girl smiled happily knowing that her new friend and her twin brother were friends.

* * *

Sound of laughter and giggles were heard as footstep ran. The boy, the girl and Karl were playing a simple game of tag when it seems to turn into game of Knights, princess and dragon. Some very strange reason instead the girl as the princess, she was chasing her twin with a wooden sword.

"RETURN THE PRINCESS, DRAGON!" The girl pointed her wooden sword at her brother as the brother roared and Karl laughed while acting like a damsel.

The roles were switched between the three as they give chase to one of another. Adults that were working watched the three kids run and that left a smile on their faces at the scene before them. The adults soon return to their work as the three children return to the tree near the river and sat down to rest.

"H-Hah! That was fun!" Karl cheered happily as the twins agreed to Karl with grins on their own faces.

"We should do this often!" The boy cheered.

"Wait! I don't think I know both of your names!" Karl sat up straight and looked down at the twin.

The girl shifted her head to where her head was laying on Karl's lap "My name is Angel! It's nice to befriend you Karl" the girl chirp happily making Karl blush slightly.

"The name Akuma, you better remember it because you and I are going to be the bestest of friends!"

"No way! Karl and I are going to be the bestest of friends!"

"Why not all three of us be the bestest friends!" Karl quickly spoke in stopping the fight between the twins.

"I like that a lot! Ah it getting late mama is going to have our hides, come on Angie! Let's meet here tomorrow around 11am so don't be late Karl!"

"A-ah brother don't leave me! See you tomorrow Karl!"

"Bye guys!" Karl watched the twins run with a huge smile on his own face as he return to his own house.

* * *

As soon as Karl changed and ate, he lay down in his bed and looked at the ceiling remembering what had happen today. A huge grin spread across his face and his eyes gleamed with joy, he turn to his side as he remember meeting Angel's smile as a huge blush bloom on his face. He couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh as he remember her smile and kindness, he closed his eyes happily as he remember meeting Akuma and him announcing himself as his bestest friend.

One thing for sure in Karl's mind, he was glad that he met Angel and Akuma. Soon soft snores slowly left Karl's mouth but a big grin could be seen on his face as he dream away of the day that he can't wait to spend with his friends.

* * *

 **Prologue end**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you like chibi Karl! I also need help with 4 heroes choices! The twins share the same power so one twin can summon half the other units and the other twin can summon the other half. I will place a poll on which 4 heroes you want as Angel and Akuma's first units.**

 **Vargas**

 **Lance**

 **Eze**

 **Selena**


	2. Chapter 1

**The winner of the Hero unit is -drums began playing- FIND OUT IN THE STORY :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

When you first sleep, you expect to find yourself in your own dream world, not in a dream that has darkness covering every inch of the damn area and a stupid light that speak very ominously and creepily then it would be considered a bloody nightmare.

" _I am Lucius the god of this gate"_ The creepy voice spoke sending chills down their spine.

' _And we are the fucking king and queen of Gaia!'_ One of them mentally screamed in their head.

" _I am in need of your assistance to save Grand Gaia"_ The light implies softly. One of them didn't took that well and began questioning their sanity of listening to a voice that could lead them to their deaths.

The voice soon fade away leaving them to float in the endless darkness, their eyelids begin to close and before they knew it. They have fallen into a deep slumber but last thing they never expected was to face a strange journey that they were thrown into.

* * *

"-ke up! Hey wak- Ow you hit me!" A feminine voice squeaked in pain as thwack was heard. The soft wind tousle their hair and the warm sun rays hit their skins, they were so absorbed into their nap that they had not realize one of them hit someone.

"WAKE UP!" The feminine voice screeched in anger scaring them awake.

Their eyes widen as they sit up shocked until their eyes landed on a girl with colorful clothing and soft pale blue hair flowing down her shoulder as bright sky blue eyes narrowed at them in irritation and anger.

The girl puffed her cheeks and stare at them. "Man I thought, Lord Lucius sent me about two dead summoner! Not that he'd ever choose a weakling unless one of you two are weak" The older summoner glared at the girl with irritation as the younger one pouted and looked away.

"Who the hell you calling weak?! I could kick your ass!" The sound of male voice boomed in anger as he stood up ready to tackle her down.

Soon a sound of female voice plead out in panicked "Brother don't hurt her! She didn't mean harm!"

"I am Tilith, Lord Lucius's discipline and I am a goddess! I could beat you with my eyes closed and hands behind my back!"

"Then why the hell are you here?!" The man glared at Tilith with the intent to attack.

"A-ah please forgive my brother! He very protective after what happen to our mother! My name is Angel and this is my twin brother Akuma" Angel spoke softly.

"Sis don't apol-" Akuma was not able to finish his sentence when Tilith hug Angel and patted her head in pity type of way.

"I feel so sorry for you to live with such a stupid, rude man!"

Before Akuma could walk over there and ripped Tilith off of his dear sister, Tilith had let go of Angel quickly before standing straight and pointing her finger at the two, that confused the two on why she was pointing at them but it surely them made angry (More for Akuma then Angel).

"You two have been chosen by Lord Lucius to save Gaia and I am your guide!" Tilith stated before a small red jelly like monster was walking (jumping since it doesn't own feet) towards them as Tilith screeched in fright and jumped on to Akuma holding him.

"IT'S A MONSTER! KILL IT"

"But the Burny so cute, why should we kill it" Angel looked towards Tilith.

"Sis, it still a monster that could burn you and can you fucking get off of me!" Akuma dropped Tilith to ground as he huffed in anger.

Tilith quickly got up and threw a glare at Akuma before the Burny was standing beside Tilith with it doe like eyes as it squeak happily. "KYAAAAA"

"Brother I think we have to kill it…... " Angel pouted sadly as her light blue eyes glisten in sadness.

"Yeah we do….. Come on let go kill the Burny before we go deaf" Akuma sighed in defeat.

The twins close their eyes focusing on trying to summon a unit, in their minds they saw a big black blob but it slowly took shape of a human being, the blob slowly formed itself in form of a man and what the twins saw before they open their eyes was a flash of green.

In front of them stood a boy his hair light green as the grass with it spikiness defying the laws of gravity (Which weirded out Akuma and Angel a bit) and his eyes green as the colour of the jade and at his side was a pike.

The boy turned to look at the twins with astonishment before it disappear quickly, he gave a curt nod toward the twins before turning his gaze at the Burny, he glared at it as he lifted his pike ready to fight.

"Wow! You two summoned Pikeman Lance! I guess both of you have potential even though it seem like one of you can only summon one!" That earn Tilith a glare and a pout from the twins.

* * *

The fight between the two wasn't what Akuma had expected while for Angel she was watching with amazement and look of worry on her face. The twins watched as Lance spike the Burny at the end of his pike and they both watched as the Burny disappear in white light.

' _That was one of the most stupidest fight I had ever seen'_ Akuma looked at Lance with a disappointed look.

' _Uwah! Lance is so cool just like Karl and brother!'_ Unlike Akuma, Angel was admiring Lance with her eyes glistening with joy. Until she notice a bit of blood trickling down Lance's hand then she quickly rushed to him with a worrisome expression and Akuma who notice her running to Lance was stricken with panic at his sister careless personality while running at a man that could kill her.

Before Lance could disappear back to the summoners mind, he felt tiny soft hands grabbing on to his arm causing him to stiffen in panic as he turned his eyes to Angel, noticing it was just one of his summoner Lance let his body relax slightly but his face held no expression as he watched Angel panicked over his hand.

"A-ah you're hurt! Um I think I have handkerchief here…" Angel's hand fumbled around in her little bag as her other hand held tightly on to Lance's hand making sure he wouldn't disappear like the Burny had done.

"It's alright, you don't need to try and help me. I can heal once I return" Lance said carefully, making sure he doesn't cause more panic with Angel.

"But what if it gets infected?!" Angel held out a handkerchief in her other her hand with stern look in her eyes.

"Sis! Seriously he said he fine! Just let it go for crying out loud, it not like he going to die or something!" Akuma stormed his way over with Tilith following behind him.

"Don't you tell me what to do what I think it's right brother! Now as for you Lance sit down and let me tend to it!" Angel commanded as Akuma groaned and Lance quickly sat down hoping not to get the female more angry.

As Angel tied the light blue handkerchief around Lance's hand, Lance silently watched her with hint of surprise in his eyes. Akuma was glaring at Lance as he silently murder Lance in many ways with a Burny and as for Tilith she was enjoying Akuma's anger for Lance though she felt little jealous of her attention from the hot head was taken away from her.

"There good as new!" Angel had clapped her hands in delight as Lance blushed slightly at her smile.

"Finally! Sis say goodbye to your new friend we are going back home, now!" Akuma start stomping his way down the pathway back to the village only for a rogue Sparky to tackled Akuma to ground.

"AH BROTHER!"

"EEK IT EATING HIS FACE!"

"ARGH!"

"ANGEL DO SOMETHING!"

"I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!"

"Uh Miss Angel?"

"Oh Lance you can call me Angel"

"GET IT OFF OF ME- AAAAAH"

"IT SHOCKING HIM!"

"LANCE KILL THE SPARKY BEFORE IT EATS MY BROTHER!"

"EEK AKUMA ISN'T MOVING"

"IT KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"Miss- I mean Angel please calm down! The Sparky only knocked him out"

"EEK IT COMING FOR US, ANGEL DO SOMETHING!"

"KYAA LANCE HELP!"

* * *

After the whole fiasco which involved a goose chase between the two girls running as their life depend on it, a rogue Sparky chasing after them, as for Lance he was running after the Sparky hoping to end the Sparky and stop the girls from running. The whole goose chase woke Akuma up to only find Lance defeating the Sparky as Angel and Tilith were cowering behind Lance.

Tilith sat down on a rock with exhaustion written all over her face, Angel was thanking Lance over and over for saving them, Akuma had a look of confusion written all over his face and for Lance the poor boy was trying to stop Angel from apologizing over and over but he was slightly enjoying the attention he was getting from her. Not that he admit that to anyone.

"Well since we're all exhausted from that monster, I think it best for you two to return to your village. I just stay here and wait for you guys" Tilith let out a sigh as Angel look at her with a worried gaze.

"Here, eat this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this because I cared but without a stupid goddess helping us on the way, my sister will probably died" Akuma had shoved a sandwich into Tilith's hand before storming down the pathway back to the village.

"A-ah brother wait for me! Bye Tilith, come on Lance we need to catch up with Akuma" Angel had dashed after her twin brother with Lance jogging after her.

Tilith was left sitting at the rock as she stared at the sandwich with a light blush on her cheek "Stupid…" Tilith look down the pathway where the twins and Lance went before quickly eating the sandwich.

* * *

"You know, you both don't need to summon me. If you do, it will only tire yourselves out" Lance said as he walked side by side with Angel because he was more comfortable with Angel not because that he was afraid of his other summoner, Akuma who was drilling holes into the back of his head. Nope, he just felt at ease with Angel.

"Well then go the fuck back! Why the hell are you still here?!" Akuma snapped at Lance with irritation but only to receive a glare from his twin making him back off and pout like a child.

Angel turn her eyes at Lance and smiled at him "Don't listen to my brother, I really like company that isn't my brother sometimes… Oh you should meet Karl! He our childhood friend and our bestest friend!" as her eyes twinkled in delight.

Lance felt his face heat up at the smile she wore and felt his heart slightly clenched at the name of this Karl person. One thing for sure that Lance knew that he did not like this Karl person at all, he gaze at Angel's face as her face light up like the flowers he saw when he was once alive, his mouth twitch into a small smile as he watch his female summoner chat to him.

Angel notice the small smile on Lance's face and her face became slightly pink as she glance away and looked back again before smiling brightly at him "You have such a cute smile" that had caused Lance's face to go bright red as he looked away and scratch the back of his neck as he tried to regain himself but only to make Angel giggle.

"You remind me of Karl when he was little!" Angel giggled at the embarrassed Lance.

"I keep hearing cute shit happening over there! If that doesn't stop now, I'm going to grab that pike and shove it up your as-"

"Brother! Don't such indecent words!"

"But sis don't you see?! He flirting with you!"

"I don't see how that flirting and I don't even know where you get this language from, when you were younger you were like a saint!"

Angel was scolding Akuma, while Akuma was drilling holes into Lance's head and as for Lance? Let just say he going to have to find another way to have alone time with Angel, that doesn't have him being killed by his other summoner.

As they were so distracted with scolding, glaring and looking away. The three didn't knew they had reach to town until they heard a call of their name as man with armor and axe hanging by his side ran towards them.

"Angel, Akuma! Welcome back from your walk!" Lance got his pike ready for stabbing until he saw Angel ran toward the man.

"Karl!" Angel dashed towards the bluenette and tackled him into a hug "How are you?!" Angel smiled up at him as Karl blushed brightly and return the smile to her.

"I'm doing fine Angel! Just want to tell you guys some great news!" Akuma and Lance had jogged up to the two with curious look on their faces but before Karl could tell them, he notice Lance beside them and looked at him.

"Who is he?" Karl questioned as Angel's smile widen even more.

Angel had quickly let go of Karl from the hug (Much to his Demise) and quickly hugged Lance "Karl meet our companion Lance! Lance meet Karl!" Karl felt his blood boiled at the physical contact that Lance and Angel were doing but he hid it behind a smile as he slightly grinded his teeth.

"Nice to meet you Lance!" Karl took his hand out and shook Lance's hand.

"So you are my summoner's best friend? It nice to meet you too then" Lance give a curt nod to Karl not liking him one bit but holding it in for Angel's sake and probably his sake as Lance felt eyes drilling holes into his head again.

"Wait summoner? Who summoned you?" Karl questioned quickly, slightly hoping it was only Akuma who summoned Lance.

"We both did Karl" Akuma said with slight irritation as Akuma turned his gaze to his sister.

"Two summoners sharing one power? That unheard of and it be more difficult to handle it" Karl muttered to himself.

Lance smirked a bit but it was hidden as he wrapped an arm around Angel's waist "Well it is possible, I'm standing right here aren't I?" To Karl he can see the declaration of war going on as he send a glare at Lance. Akuma watched the scene unfold as he felt his eye twitching in anger, as for Angel she didn't notice this going on, at all.

"Yep! Isn't it awesome Karl? Anyways what news did you want to tell us?" Angel said cheerfully as Akuma went over and removed Lance's arm from Angel's waist before giving a slight hiss at Lance and Karl before curling himself around Angel.

Lance and Karl stared at Akuma awkwardly before looking at one of another "Does this happen often?" Lance asked before Karl nodded his head "Every 2 weeks when some guys are talking to Angel, he became well…. That" Karl jerked his head toward a hissing Akuma and awkward Angel.

"Karl, what the hell were you talking about before….. This happen" Akuma growled slightly and slowly let his sister go before standing straight.

"O-oh uh yeah well. There's been rumors of a powerful monster in the Morgan region, so the Summoner's Hall assembled a Demon Slayer Squad, which I'll be fighting in. I won't be back for while" Akuma's eyes widen in horror as Angel gasped and launched herself at Karl.

"Karl what if you die?!" Angel wailed out at him with look of pain and fear.

"What my sister said! You may be the strongest person there but there limit on strength of a human being!" Akuma shouted at Karl while Karl just smiled at their protectiveness.

Karl chuckled lightly and patted Angel's head "It be alright, we have our own teams that we'll be leading so I won't be alone fighting"

"B-but what if you never come back?!" Angel looked at Karl with hurt look making Karl and Lance heart clench at the sight.

"Angel do you trust me?" Karl questioned as Angel slowly nods. "Then please let me go, I'll promise you that I won't die out there"

"Will you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Karl smiled gently at Angel.

Lance had chosen to disappear back into the twin's mind not wishing to interrupt this moment leaving a upset Akuma.

"Enough cute shit you two, it making me gag!" Akuma shouted startling the sweet moment. Akuma glared at Karl before a smile appeared on his face "You better fucking come back alive fucker, if I found out your dead. I'm going to come for you in the afterlife and kill you for that"

"Akuma why are you so violent, you use to be so cute as a kid" Karl said while Akuma's glared harder at Karl, if looks could kill, Karl would have his body stabbed many times by him.

"Shut up fucker!" Akuma huffed in anger as Angel giggled at her brother and Karl chuckling.

"Ah have you guys ever tried to fusion some monster you had gotten and used it on your unit"

"His name is Lance, Karl" Angel scolded him.

"Right Lance….. Well follow me, I'll get you guys to the fusion room!" Karl started walking off with Angel and Akuma walking after him.

* * *

"Why does this room look like you're going to rape the shit out of us" Akuma said with blank face as he looked around.

Karl looked at Akuma with disgust on his face but a slight pink on his face when he realize Angel was with them, giving her brother a disturbed look on her features.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Akuma questioned only to find his best friend and sister turning away from him as Karl began explaining while Akuma pouted.

Karl soon began explaining about fusion and how it was greatly important for Summoners which Angel took notes of it in her mind and as for Akuma he was dazing off to lala land only to accidently to snort dust in his nose causing him to have a coughing fit scaring both Angel and Karl.

* * *

As soon as Angel had fuse some monster to Lance (Akuma was too busy coughing) Karl had taken the twins to a giant door that glow with colour and in front of the door is a pedestal with four holes making a diamond and one hole in the middle.

"Hey Karl why you bring us to the Summon's Gate?" Akuma questioned as he took look at the door in front of them.

"Since the both of you are a summoner, the two of you can summons units to aid you but you need gems and they are mostly very rare to find" Karl placed 5 gems into Akuma's hand "Since the two of you are my dear friends, I want the both of you to have this" Karl grinned as Akuma smirked.

"Well I should be going now" Karl rubbed the back of his neck.

Akuma frowned slightly but smiled at him "Alright, you better kick that monster's ass and come back in one piece you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Akuma" Karl snickered and give a mock salute towards Akuma before turning to Angel.

"I'm going to miss you Karl" Angel quickly give tight hug to Karl before letting him go.

Karl chuckled and ruffled Angel's hair only to see her pout and making him blush at the sight "Don't worry Angel, since both you and Akuma are a summoner, that might also means we'll be fighting on different fields but we're fighting the same battle. So train hard and bring peace to this world."

The twins watched Karl's form as he walk away leaving them to their thoughts. As the twins look at one of another before looking at the pedestal the two nod at one of another before walking up to it, as they insert the gems one by one. The door give a faint glow signalling for the twins to come and open the door.

As Angel and Akuma step closer to the door, they both held hands to reassure that none of them was going to get hurt, as the door slowly opens the twins saw a lone figure that was walking towards them, they both held their breaths as they saw the figure get closer and closer until they could clearly see their new companion's features.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter 1! I will be placing a poll with about 4 units to choose (My friend Kiyo will choose the units), each poll will have 2 girls and 2 boy and in the future I might add 6 or 5 people to choose from. Until then, here are the Units that you can vote for.**

 **Lunaris**

 **Themis**

 **Farlon**

 **Dilma**


	3. Chapter 2

**We have a winner with 3 votes! Congrats!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

As the lone figure had stepped out of the doorway, the twins could see the figure had toke form of a women. Her hair was black as the night sky, her eyes red as the bright crimson blood that flows and in her hand was lance that was ready to be used in battle.

Akuma stared at her with his cheeks flushed a tiny bit at the women's choice of clothing and as for Angel, she stared at her with joy in knowing that she had a female companion.

"Greetings Summoner I am Lunaris, one of the 12 Guardians of the Gods" Lunaris spoke kindly as she stared at the twins.

Akuma was the first to respond after his blush had died down. "Hello Lunaris my name is Akuma and this is my twin sister Angel, she is also your summoner." Akuma lightly patted Angel's head with a soft smile.

"Hi Lunaris! You are very pretty, I'm so happy to have you with us" Angel had cheerfully said as he eyes twinkled in delight. "We should introduce her to Lance!"

"No!" Akuma shouted with panic in his eyes.

"Why not Summoner? Is there something wrong with Lance?" Lunaris questioned.

"Oh call us by our names Lunaris and no, Lance is perfectly normal and fine, brother just have a dislike for males that isn't our friend Karl" Angel pouted as she glare at her brother who looked away pouting angrily as Lunaris look at them with amusement in her eyes.

* * *

As soon as Lance was summoned and was introduced to Lunaris, Angel had led them to a field of flowers with Akuma trailing behind them. Akuma had kept his eyes on Angel and Lance as they were creating flower crowns when he felt a presence sat down beside him, Akuma turned his head slightly to see Lunaris watching them with a smile of her own.

"What are you doing here Lunaris?" Akuma questioned as he turned his gaze back to his sister and Lance who was covered in flowers.

Lunaris's eyes shifted to look at Akuma before shifting back to the other two. "I should be asking the same thing Akuma, I was expecting you to join them in making flower crowns" Akuma shifted uncomfortably.

"It hard for someone like me to enjoy things that are feminine things, it's not really my type of style" Akuma huffed as Lunaris frowned slightly.

"Why are you lying?" Lunaris questioned, as she look at Akuma who stared at her.

"You know it not polite to snoop in other people's business" Akuma glared at her a bit before turning his attention back at his sister.

Lunaris frown a bit and was about to say something when she felt hands covering her eyes and something soft being placed on her head before her eyes was uncovered. Lunaris saw Angel and Lance smiling at her, she turned to look at Akuma to only have her eyes widen at the soft smile and look that he was sending to Angel. When Akuma turned his eyes to Lunaris with those soft eyes and smile, she felt her heart beating faster as she turned away quickly and placed her hand on her head to only feel something on top of it.

As Lunaris lifted the thing off of her head, she saw light pink flowers that were connected making it into a crown. Looking at the crown, Lunaris couldn't help but smile as she was going to hand the flower crown back to Angel when she felt giant rough hands gently grab the crowns from her hand. Lunaris turned to look to see the hands that belong to Akuma who had gently place the flowers back on her head, Lunaris felt her face heat up quickly as she turned to look away.

"It not like I think you look pretty in it, I just didn't want you to insult my sister's kindness" Akuma got up and dusted himself as he turned away. "Sis, I be over at Karl's house to gather the books about Units. So take these two back to our house"

"A-ah be safe brother" Angel called out to her brother who was walking away.

Lunaris felt her heart clench at Akuma's words before she felt soft hands grabbed on to hers, she quickly snapped her head to see Angel smiling at her as she felt herself being pulled up by the kind girl.

"Don't mind my brother, he not very good at showing his true feelings and is shy about showing them. If I know my brother, he thought that you looked very pretty" Angel turned away from Lunaris and began walking down the road opposite of where Akuma had walked.

Lance had quickly walked after Angel with Lunaris trailing behind them as her face tinted pink after Angel had mentioned of her brother. Lance looked at Angel with a smile as he ruffled the said girl's hair who whined and pouted cutely.

Until a man wearing giant brown satchel bag crashed into Lance causing the two to tumbled to the floor.

"Eek! Lunaris! Lance was attacked by a man!"

"I think the man accidently ran into Lance, not attacked him"

"AH I'M LATE, I'M LATE. I MUST DELIVER"

"H-hey mister where you think your going?! Come back and apologize to Lance!"

"Angel I think the man dropped something…. Here you carry it while I'll carry Lance"

"Are you sure? He looks very heavy"

"This is nothing, now lead the way"

"Uwah you're so strong! Oh right! It this way"

* * *

On the way to the Twin's house, the girls had gotten many stares and that wasn't because of their beauty but a knocked out Lance was being carried bridal style by none other than Lunaris. Angel was looking at the box as she lead her small herd in front of nice cottage house, Angel quickly open the door for Lunaris as she carried Lance to a couch like seat and set him down gently before watching Angel close the door gently.

As Angel closed the door and skipped happily to the table, she place down the box and begins to open it for to only be stopped by Lunaris. "You know this isn't yours to open Angel" but that only made Angel pout.

"But that mean man knocked Lance out, I think it best to have our revenge for Lance" Lunaris smiled at Angel's childish behaviour as she watch Angel open up the package to reveal a gem sitting there shining beautifully.

"Oh it a gem…. There only one though. Better than nothing!" Angel gently place the gem back into it box before taking it to a shelf and gently placing it there. "Ah Lunaris I'm going to start making dinner can you keep an eye on Lance just in case and if you have any question come ask me!"

Lunaris watched as Angel walked into different room before looking around the room to see a cute picture of a family. Lunaris had placed her lance down and walked up to the family picture as she softly smiled at the picture in front of her.

In the picture that Lunaris is looking, she see a man with slightly tan skin with bright blue eyes and jet black hair, beside him with was women with pale skin, snow white hair and bright red eyes and in front of them were two little kids with grins on their faces. Lunaris had figured they were Angel and Akuma as the two kids had slightly the same features as the older twins.

As Lunaris was looking at the picture she didn't notice the door being open and someone walking up to her to only stop and look over her shoulder.

"I see you found our family picture" A deep voice disturbed her train of thought to only turn and see Akuma staring down at her with a book at his side.

"I'm sorry that I was-" She didn't finish as she felt the picture was moved to Akuma's hand as he stared long and hard at the picture.

Lunaris looked at Akuma with concern looked as Akuma looked up at her. "My father name was Ace and my mother name was Angel"

"Isn't your sister named Angel?" Lunaris questioned as she watched Akuma place down the frame.

"Yes and no, my sister's name is Angelica but she like being called Angel better because she feel more closer to mother" Akuma said as he walked over to chair to only notice Lance as he looked at him with a curious gaze. "What happen to him?"

"A person knocked him over and banged their packages on to his head" Akuma almost fell over laughing but he quickly quiet it down to not disturb Lance, Lunaris turn to look at Lance who simply turned over as he kept snoozing away.

Akuma sat down and open up a book and began flipping through pages as Lunaris sat down in front of him and began looking at his features. Lunaris felt her heart beat quicken as she kept her eyes on him, she couldn't help but smile softly at Akuma until she saw him staring back at her with his own red eyes. Being caught red handed, Lunaris face brightens a bit and before she could say anything, a loud groan and yawn came from Lance who sat up rubbing his eyes.

"So you're finally awake eh?!" Akuma slammed the book shut as he began to glare at Lance.

Lance notice Akuma glaring at him before he dashes off with Akuma running after him as he starts cursing at Lance. Lunaris couldn't help but giggle as she watched Akuma tripped over a rug and fell banging his knee on to floor as he cursed at Lance who speedily rush into kitchen to have Angel to protect him from her killer brother.

"God fucking damn it!" Akuma lay flat on his back as huffed angrily.

Lunaris chuckled as she kneel down inspecting his knee. "You only bruised it, just place some ice on it and you'll be fine" Akuma huffed as he turned away but Lunaris could hear a small 'thank you' leaved his lips.

Her face quickly brighten as her face blushed, she quickly got up and excused herself before dashing to a random room and jumping on to someone's bed. She quickly took note that it was Angel's room how it had lilies and daisies in a vase, knowing she was safe from embarrassment if she accidentally walked into Akuma's room. Lunaris quickly took a white stuffed cat and hold it close to her chest.

She sighed dreamily at thought of Akuma's gentle smile and gaze as her face reddens slightly, but it disappeared quickly when she see Angel walking in with a smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready Lunaris! The boys are waiting for us, so chop chop!" Angel quickly skipped off leaving Lunaris to follow after her.

* * *

At dinner it was something that no one had ever suspected to happen, not even Angel who ran screaming as she ran behind Lunaris as they watch in slow motion as a chicken hit Lance in the face.

This was the first Food World War, as food was flying across the room with the girls taking shelter behind the wall as they watch Lance and Akuma throw food at each other. Each boy were wearing a suit of armor to protect themselves as food was sent flying, Lance had pot as his helmet as he wore a washboard as his chest plate and a pan as his shield and Akuma had a bucket over his head with a couple of pans covering his chest and stomach and in his hand was plate as he used it to swing back food that came flying at him.

Angel was left horrified as food was being splattered on the wall and Lunaris couldn't step in to stop it, the reason why? Because she already tried and was left with sauce all over her hair, the girls stood behind the wall wondering if the boys would stop but they soon grew tired and Angel had quickly led Lunaris to the bathroom for her to clean herself.

The boys still kept at it flinging food at one of another while insulting each other (Mostly Akuma) but in the end the two were smiling in delight but it was soon ended when the two had ran out of ammo, leaving the boys to look around the mess a bit horrified at all the food covering every little spot of the room. The boys didn't notice Angel walking in with a broom, mop and rag as she tapped her brother on the shoulder, Akuma quickly turn and smiled sheepishly at his sister before being handed the cleaning items.

"Here are the things you need to clean, Lunaris already finished taking a bath and had went back to rest, now I want you two to clean this mess. I be in my room sleeping so in the morning I better see this clean! Anyways goodnight!" Angel quickly skipped off happily as the boys groaned in sync before looking at one of another.

As Lance and Akuma had stare down, the two quickly dashed off to clean the room with the determination in their eyes, as the boys tried to out clean one of another. One thing for sure, Akuma and Lance were having fun, not that the two would ever say it to one of another or to anyone at all but knowing that they seem to be now friends is all what Angel truly needed as she left the boys to cleaning as she walked to her room and quietly closed her door.

* * *

 **That the time we had for the day! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as Lunaris is our winner, I was hoping for Farlon to win but to bad for me! The next unit poll won't be on till maybe in ch 3 or 4? That would depend on my mood maybe? It would also depend on my friend Kiyo to see if I should have another unit or not. Anyways peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**For those who enjoy this story, on May 19th no chapter of The Journey will be updated. Instead there will Ophelia x Zelban short story for a birthday gift then The Journey will start after this short story is done.**

 _Chapter 3_

"I can't believe you two made me wait in this place! It so hot here!"

"Then why the hell were you waiting inside the damn place?!"

"J-Just because! I-I'm going to wait for you at the other side, you idiot!"

"Hey who you calling an idiot?! Come back and fight me!"

"Brother she left"

"... Looks like we're on our own now"

"Let's go this way"

"H-hey wait up!"

* * *

After the encounter with Tilith and Akuma having argument with Tilith. The twins began walking down the cave with Lunaris and Lance beside them fighting off the monster, but soon it took a toll on Lance's body who nearly collapsed after Head Thief Leon had attacked him and was defeated by Lunaris.

"Lance?! Are you alright?" Angel looked at Lance with her eyes filled with worry as she gripped on to his hands afraid he would disappear.

Lance panted as he stood up and forced a smile at Angel. "Don't worry Angel, this is nothing to me!"

"Lance these are fire types, your earth type! You know how dangerous it is for you" Lunaris scolded Lance like a mother scolding a child while Akuma glared at Lance but not from anger but with concern.

"You can't keep going on like this you idiot, look at you! Your badly injure and the cures aren't going to last much longer if you keep staying" Akuma huffed as Angel send disapproving looks to her brother before turning back to Lance.

Lance shook off Angel's hand and looked away with anger in his eyes. "I said I'm fine, I can do this alright? You guys don't need to worry about me, I'm here because it's my job to served you two and help you so leave me be and do your goddamn jobs of being a Summoner" Lance shouted angrily as he glared at Akuma, Angel and Lunaris.

Angel's eyes widen as tears slowly pool around her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Lance, f-forgive me"

As Angel felt tears was going to slid down her face, she quickly ran farther in the cave leaving behind a worried Lunaris, a angry Akuma and a shocked Lance who stand there looking at the spot that Angel once stood.

Filled with anger, concern and fear Akuma had ran up to Lance and punched him square in the jaw, Lance had began rubbing his jaw as he sat up and for Akuma he was going to punch Lance again until Lunaris held him back. Just one stern glare from Lunaris caused Akuma to look away and glare at a rock with anger.

"Lance that was uncalled for, Angel has fragile heart and you know that when you and her were spending time making flower crowns." Lunaris scolded angrily only to receive no answer from him, that only made them angry at his lack of his reply.

Akuma had gotten out of Lunaris's hold and glare at Lance with his fist clench so that he wouldn't bash his fist into Lance's face. "Do you know what you cause you shit?! My sister ran off in a dangerous place and she going to get hurt!" Akuma shouted but the only reaction he got from Lance was his eyes widening.

Before Akuma could shout at him some more, Lance had quickly ran deeper into cave leaving a baffled Akuma and a shocked Lunaris as the both stared at the spot where Lance had one been, the both turned to each other before dashing after Lance.

"Why the hell did he ran off after being pissed?!" Akuma yelled as they ran after Lance who had already disappear.

"It possible that he not use to being weak and struggling in place like this" Lunaris spoke as she slashed at random monster that tried to step in their way.

Akuma glanced at her weirdly. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"I remember hearing about him once, he was one of the 6 heroes that fought against the gods. He had the title of Earth Legend before he died by his pike!" Lunaris said quickly as the two took a sharp turn.

"How the hell did he died from his fucking pike?!" Akuma was slightly baffled and weirded out as the two kept running.

"It better then the story about Lance's comrade, Eze who killed himself with his own sword" Lunaris commented.

"Are you serious?! When I catch that idiot of a tree, I'm going to threaten him to tell me how he bloody damn die by a pike! A PIKE!" Akuma yelled angrily as he kicked a goblin in the face who was standing there leaving Lunaris to sweatdropped at Akuma's action.

* * *

"Sparky what should I do? Lance probably hate me…." Angel muttered the last part to herself softly as she hugged the yellow cutie.

"I don't understand, I never react this way before to anyone…." As she walked down quietly with Sparky who looked around making sure no danger is lurking near his master.

"Mother did tell me that when I grow up, everything will change for the good and the bad. This is probably one of the bad changes." Sparky looked up at Angel before rubbing his head against her cheek.

Angel smiled lightly at Sparky's kindness as she held him closer. "Do you think Lance will ever forgive me?"

"He could never get mad at you Angel! He must be upset to just transform back into his weak form" Sparky squeaked out as Angel nodded.

The walk soon became silent as they looked around making sure nothing was going to harm them until Angel notice something shiny near some stones. She quickly place Sparky down as she quickly jogged over to the rocks and began to remove them only to reveal two gems.

"I think someone was storing these gems Angel, we should probably leave them." Sparky looked up to only see Angel grabbing them and putting them in her bag.

"Sparky I don't think anyone would be storing these gems, no humans would dare enter something dangerous and hot just to store some gems." Angel said as she lifted Sparky up and began walking.

Angel had began to walk farther into the cave unaware that something sinister was watching every movement of her body until it was too late when she saw a exit, but her vision slowly fade to black as she saw Sparky disappearing into white calling for her name and she began to fell into pair of arms. Before her eyes closed she saw brown eyes looking at her as she felt herself become limp.

* * *

"Akuma can I ask you something?"

"You just did but sure"

"Can you tell me why are you so protective of Angel? To the point where you beat up anybody looking at her" Lunaris muttered the last part to herself quietly.

"Well how do I explain this? It's just that Angel is different"

"Is your sister that special?"

"In a way, yes. She usually wasn't this fragile, she had a heart of a lion and a roar of a dragon until when mother became ill. Last thing she told me was to protect Angel with my life and as for Angel, mother told her something that made her the women that she is today"

"Do you know what it was?"

"No but it must be something scary that made her be like this"

"I'm worried for her"

"Let's hurry and look for her, wherever Angel went we probably find Lance"

* * *

The sound of metal clashed soon reach to Akuma and Lunaris's ears as they rushed to the sound only see Lance and unknown man fighting but what caught their eyes was Angel who lay limp in the man's arms.

The two ran at the unknown man to only missed as he dodge them leaving Lance breathless as he breathed heavily but he still kept his glare strong at the man who glare at back at him.

"Hey give back my sister you creep!" Akuma shouted as he pointed his finger at the man.

The man only growled as he held Angel close to his chest. Which only anger Akuma even more before he began to cussed at the man, Lunaris began to analyze the man that held Angel captive.

"This guy…. I'm going to fucking rip his damn skin off of his and shove up his-" Akuma ranted was cut short by Lunaris who scolded him "Language Akuma"

"This guy doesn't understand us when I first asked him to hand Angel back, he kept growling at me like an animal until he tried stab me." Lance said as he glare at the man who glare back.

"This man remind me of Inferno Beast Zergar" Lunaris quietly said only for Lance and Akuma to hear.

"Zergar… You think that his old form" Lance look at Zergar.

"WHO CARES?! HE STILL HAS MY DAMN SISTER….. HEY GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Akuma screamed as he ran after Zergar who was running from them.

"Akuma what the hell are you doing?!" Lunaris shouted only to be drown by Lance's battle cry as he joined in the chase leaving Lunaris staring blankly at them as they ran after Zergar

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKING CHEESE MONKEY!"

"That was the worst insult…. Ever"

"I like to see you try better you ass"

"He getting away Akuma"

"We'll talk about this later Lance, GET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP OFF YOUR DAMN ARM AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU SON OF A BITCH"

"How did I fell in love with him….." Lunaris muttered.

* * *

When Angel woke up, she never expected to find herself in the arms of a stranger, Lunaris running after them, Lance charging at them and Akuma running full speed at them as he was shouting.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening before she began struggling but as she struggled, she elbowed the stranger in the jaw making him loosen his grip on her and giving her the chance to escape, as she ran toward Lance, he ran and embraced her tightly as he mutter apologies towards her. Angel just snuggled into Lance's chest as her arms tighten around his stomach.

Akuma was about to ruin the moment when Lunaris pointed to Zergar who was glaring at Lance, Zergar was getting into a stance and was going to strike before a spear pierced into his thigh stopping him from movement. As Zergar growled and turned to glare at the one who threw the spear.

Lunaris stood there shock as she stared at Akuma who was glaring at Zergar, Akuma was the one that took Lunaris spear and threw it at Zergar. Akuma marched right up to Zergar with Lunaris beside him as she glance at Lance who was hiding Angel behind his back as held his pike at Zergar to keep the distance between them.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" Akuma growled at Zergar who growl back at him.

"Lance get the hell over here with your stupid pike and finish him!" Lance quickly walked over leaving Angel with Lunaris as Lance stood in front of Zergar.

Lance glare down at Zergar as he raise his pike and pierce Zergar in his chest as Zergar disappeared in white light before looking at Angel with a soft look as he completely disappeared. As Angel watched Zergar disappeared, she felt something connected to him but could not pinpoint that feeling but before she could figure what she was feeling someonr quickly embraced her in tight hug knocking out of her trance.

Angel looked to see her brother holding her tight, she frowned a bit but it faded away as she slowly patted her brother's back to signal him that she was fine. It took awhile but Akuma finally let her go and smiled at her making her smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that I had ran off and got myself kidnap by the stranger" Angel said quietly as she look away.

"It not your fault sis but I think someone want to apologize to you" Akuma glance at Lance who sheepishly rubbed back of his neck.

"Lance do you have something to say to Angel" Lunaris commented.

"Right…. Angel, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't mean to get frustrated at you even when you were showing kindness to me. I don't deserve a summoner that as kind as you" Lance said as he looked away only to be embrace by Angel who hummed happily.

"I forgive you, Lance" Lance so return the hug and smiled happily as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What am I, fucking chop liver? Well fuck you to Lance!" Akuma angrily shouted. Ruining the sweet moment causing Angel to let go of Lance (Much to his displeasure) and giggle at her brother's antics.

"Well we should go back, it getting late for us. It's best for us to rest, especially Lance and Angel" Lunaris said as she guide the group out. "Lance how about you rest, I'll take care of Angel and Akuma"

Lance was hesitating on leaving them only to have Angel give him a reassuring smile as Lance sighed as he disappeared leaving, the twins and Lunaris alone. Angel soon walked ahead of them as they headed towards back to the town.

* * *

Lunaris glanced at Akuma who kept a watchful eye on Angel, though she admit but never tell anyone, Lunaris enjoy the moment when Akuma was calm and happy. Though last night when Akuma crashed on to couch after he and Lance were finish cleaning the house, Lunaris appeared to check on Akuma to make sure he wasn't pushing himself but when she gaze at Akuma's face as he slept, Lunaris realized what she was doing and her face flare into many shades as red as she tried to look away only to see his calm and relaxed face sleeping away.

Lunaris's face was red as she remember how she was staring at man's face while he slept, when Akuma glance at Lunaris he soon began to be concern as she wasn't responding. He placed his forehead against Lunaris's forehead not realizing how close they are but when Lunaris realize the position she was in right now this had almost cause steam to escape her ears.

"Lunaris are you ill? You seem to be heating up" Akuma said as he removed his forehead away from Lunaris as he stare at her with a worried expression.

"I-I um uh fine! I'm fine Akuma, j-just tired! I-I'm going to go rest early! I see the both of you later!" Lunaris quickly disappeared leaving a confused Akuma and a giggling Angel.

"You're very dense my dear brother!"

"You shouldn't be talking"

* * *

In the morning there was loud clank, a groan of pain and a thud, Angel quickly entered the kitchen room to see her brother holding his jaw and on the floor was a loaf of bread that had bite mark in it.

"Brother what happen?" Angel questioned as she near her brother.

"I was talking to that old lady and she handed me this loaf of bread, I brought the bread inside and tried to bite into it only to chomp down something hard." Akuma whined as Angel picked up the loaf of bread from the floor.

"This is why I choose to cut the bread instead of eating it whole" Angel placed the bread down on the table and open it to see what had caused Akuma's toothache to only see a gem inside of it.

Staring at the gem as her bright blue eyes blinks owlishly, she soon squealed in joy as she dashed to the shelf where she had four gems stored. One was from the mail, three of them was from the Cave of Flames, and last one was in a piece of bread. The third in cave of flame was founded by Lance who appeared in the house when the twins arrived as he give the gem to Angel as he said that he got it when defeating Zergar.

Akuma walked over to Angel with his eyebrow raised at her excitement, silently wondering if she had gone insane only to have Angel reveal five gems causing his own eyes to widen as his mouth formed an O shape.

"Brother I'm going to go summon someone! Stay here and take care of the house while I'm gone!" Angel had quickly dashed off leaving Akuma standing there staring at the spot where his sister once stood.

* * *

Angel stood in front of the pedestal as she inserted the five gems in the slot as she happily skipped over to the door as she began to hum the door slowly began to open, her grin widen as she see a figure walking toward her. As the lone figure finally across through the door, Angel smiled happily as she held her hand up to her new friend.

"Hi my name is Angel and I'm one of your summoners!"

* * *

 **Finish! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyways here are the polls for the next unit! But here a catch, if you choose a female character on this poll then next poll will have no females because we want to keep the unit's gender number equal so you might want to be careful what you pick because certain females that you want for the next poll won't be there because you chose the females on this poll. So chose wisely!**

 **Lava**

 **Luther (He is one of the many characters I want but he is a bitch when I tried to get him and the others DX)**

 **Ophelia**

 **Aem**


	5. Chapter 4

**I've decided that I shall update only on Friday to Sunday, because school is a pain in the butt. That also if there is a poll, it help give some of you people time to vote on the poll but only the chapter poll will be posted on Sunday (if there is any units that will appear), also sometime randomly a chapter will be posted randomly because I already have this story scene playing out and I wish to be put it on to give more space for other things in my brain or that I'm really bored. Anyways enjoy the winner of the vote! Also to those who question my grammar, I AM CANADIAN AND CHINESE DO NOT JUDGE ME.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

A man with hair as the colors of the burning flame and two sharp horns lay rested near his forehead, a eye that shines like the garnet but as for his other eye was covered by a black eye patch with small shield in front of the place of his eye.

The man look at the hand that was in front of him before meeting Angel's bright blue eyes as her white hair framed her face softly, one thought ran through the man's mind was the she was breath taking for a human.

"It's Luther and what do you mean by one of the summoners?" Luther took Angel and shaked it before letting go.

"My twin brother and I share the same power in summoning" Angel said as she tilted her head up to Luther as she grins.

"Isn't that stupid sharing the same powers, I would be fucking pissed if I had to share the same power with someone else" Angel frown slightly before shaking her head as she smiles gently causing Luther's heart to beat a bit faster.

"It's not that bad. Well maybe beside the fact that my brother tries to kill Lance and would chase him around the house a lot" Angel muttered the last part to herself quietly as Luther snorts.

"That one fucked up summoner if he that willing to go kill one of his units" Luther commented as Angel nods in agreement.

"He's not insane or anything but trying to murder your own unit is not normal at all….. Sometimes I'm worried that one day he start talking to himself"

"Man what a great brother you have there!" Angel stared at Luther as she watch him roll his eye.

"He isn't that bad just a little bit misjudge" Luther raise an eyebrow at Angel.

"I don't think a man that want to kill his fucking units is misjudge" Luther commented as he began walking away from the door.

"H-hey Luther where are you going?"

"Well it almost noon so let's go and get some fucking lunch"

"A-ah wait up!"

* * *

"Where's Angel?" Lance looked around the stone like room as he stand in the middle.

"Shut the fuck up Lance and hold still while I feed you slimes and other stuff" Akuma huffed angrily.

Lunaris sat on the floor as watches Akuma with a dreamy gaze, Lance took a glance at Lunaris then at Akuma before pouting knowing that his Angel wasn't here for him to stare. As Akuma looked up to see Lance pouting, he rolled his eyes before putting down the last unit to use for fusion.

"How about this, once we get Lunaris fed and ready we can go look for my sister so stop your damn pouting you!" Akuma glared as Lance happily smiled.

"Lance you shouldn't be pouting like that, what if Angel saw you pouting like a child" Lunaris commented as she watch Lance's eyebrows furrowed a bit before he turned away.

"Anyways my sister went out to get another unit to join us. She probably having lunch so first let finish this before looking for her"

"Sound good to me!"

"Oh fuck off Lance!"

"Can you two not fight right now?"

* * *

"So Angel wanna tell me about yourself?" Luther and Angel were sitting across from each other as they ate inside the restaurant near the window.

"Hmm… I like making flower crowns and eating sweet once in awhile. Um I don't know what else but what do you like Luther?" Angel questioned as she sip a cup of tea.

"Well I enjoy watching my enemies burn into ashes and destroying anything that get in my way! I also enjoy how my enemies trembled in fear when they see me, it's such a sight to behold!" Luther chuckled as Angel frowns slightly.

"What about the summoners that once summoned you before in the past?" Angel asked as she looked at him.

"Tch my attitude and my joy for destroying anything in my path scared them to the point where they leave me, but sometimes when the summoners that leave me always somehow ended up dead" Luther chuckled darkly but behind that chuckled was a lonely cry of anger and Angel had caught on to that hidden sound.

Angel quickly reached over and grab on to Luther's hand causing him to stop laughing as he stare at Angel. No words were spoken between the two, Luther stared at Angel as she took off his armor gauntlet on his hand and held one of his rough hand in her small hands as her thumbs rub slow circle around his them.

Luther felt his heart had quicken its pace as he mentally curse at himself for feeling like this, he wanted to rip his hand out of her hands but he couldn't, the way her long white soft hair shine beautiful in the sunlight, her soft pale skin that leave a soft glow and finally her soft bright blue eyes that sent shiver down his spine when she looks at him with those eyes stopped him.

"Your hand's maybe stained in blood, your mind maybe corrupted but I want you to know that I'll never leave you not even when people force me, Luther you are my friend when you walked right out of that door you were labeled as my friend." She softly looked up at him.

Luther stare with his eye widen before he looked away as soft pink blush dusted his cheeks. "You know, you're pretty weird…. Wanting to befriend someone like me." Luther moved his hand to entwined one of Angel's hand while giving it a light squeeze to comfort himself knowing that meeting Angel wasn't a dream but a reality.

"Then that make us both weird" Angel said happily as she look at their entwined hands.

A sound of footsteps were heard as it rush toward their window from the outside when they heard a loud thud and smack as they turn to look at the window in shock.

* * *

Akuma was seen eating a roast beef with potatoes as he watch Lance pace around the room with a troublesome expression and Lunaris who sat beside Akuma as she was reading about other units until she landed on a image of an man. Her eyes narrow as her eyebrows furrowed but she made no note of it as she turn to the next page as the page of the title Defiant God was flipped over.

"Lunaris what are you looking at?" Akuma glances at Lunaris then goes back watching Lance pace around with amusement in his eyes.

"It's just the book you brought from Karl's place, I'm just looking from them." Lunaris replied back as her cheek flushed lightly.

"Then can you turn the page back, I saw something red and wanted to take a look at-" Akuma was interrupted as sound of distress groan came from Lance.

Akuma and Lunaris quickly look up at Lance to see him laying on the floor as he groan, causing Lunaris to frown with concern look and Akuma stare at Lance with a fork in his mouth as his eyebrow raise in question, Akuma took the fork out of his mouth and point it at Lance who lifted up his head and stare at Akuma.

"What with you? Aren't you suppose to be like this cool, calm and collected tree. Not…. Something like this." Akuma said as Lance glare at him before flopping his head back to the floor.

"Angel is taking to long, what if the new person is a male?" Lance said randomly causing Akuma's eye to twitch.

Lunaris smile slightly at Lance's concern before returning back to the book. "If it was a male I would sense him flirting with my sister" Akuma huffed in annoyance as Lance groaned.

Akuma was about to grab another bite of his potato until he felt a tingling sensation freezing him in place as his fork fell on to the table with thud causing Lunaris to look up to only look concern as she see no movement from Akuma. As his eyes were widened like dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open in shocked making Lunaris more worried than before.

"Akuma are you okay?" Lunaris asked as Lance lifted his head up as he raise an eyebrow at Akuma.

Lunaris was about to touch Akuma's shoulder to get a reaction until he suddenly shot up causing the chair to crash to floor causing Lunaris to jump back in surprise and Lance to jump up as he got Drevas, he quickly looked around searching for danger to only found none as he stare at Akuma as if he was mentally insane.

"ARGAAAAH MY BROTHERLY SENSES ARE TINGLING, ANGEL I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY!" As the sound of hurried footsteps ran off.

* * *

"I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING HERE AND I'M FUCKING HERE TO STOP THIS SHIT" Luther and Angel stare at the window as Akuma's face and body was pressed right up to the window as he glare daggers at Luther who return the glare back.

"What the fuck?" Luther muttered as he looks at Akuma.

Akuma look on the table to see Angel and Luther holding hands as his eyes widen and turn into glare as he quickly dash inside as he stand in front of their table. Luther glared at Akuma as his hand tighten around Angel, he growled lowly making Akuma growl back at him until Luther notice two people coming behind him as he see Lance glaring at him and Lunaris sighing as she simply smile at Angel.

"Who the fuck are you?" Luther growl as he stand up while dragging Angel up along with him.

"I should be the fucking one asking you, bitch!" Akuma scowled at him.

"Who are you and why are you holding Angel's hand?" Lance walked beside Akuma and was about to reach for Angel's other hand only to have Luther push Angel behind him as he growl at Lance.

"I'm the fucking one that ask you assholes who you are first!" Luther snarled as Lance clench his fist.

Angel sigh before moving away from Luther as she look at everyone. "Luther, the man with red eyes and black hair is my twin brother Akuma, the man with green hair and green eyes is Lance and the women over there with black hair and red eyes is Lunaris. Everyone meet our new friend Luther" Akuma and Lance stare at her with shock expression as Lunaris simply smiled at Luther.

"Luther, a lower god that tried to rebel against the other gods but was imprisoned because of it. To only be release to serve at the front line to destroy the humans" Lunaris said as Akuma's eyes widen and turn into glare as Lance lifted Drevas up.

Luther was grabbing his sword until Angel stepped in front of him as she glare at her brother and Lance. Making Luther let go of his sword as he quickly turn around and grabbed his gauntlet, Akuma's eye began twitching as he stare at his sister who held her arm out to protect Luther.

"Sis he's dangerous!" Akuma said angrily as he stared at Luther who glare back as he put his gauntlet back on.

"He's my friend!" Angel said as Lunaris looked at Angel with worry.

Lance still kept Drevas by his side as he look at Angel. "He killed humans! He's a god that enjoy only destruction and chaos!"

"Doesn't matter! He my friend and I rather die than have you try get rid of him!" Angel glare at them.

"Angel isn't going to change her mind, so just accept it that Angel will not leave him." Lunaris reasoned as the boys huffed.

"Fine, let's just head back to the house so we can look at the stupid map and see where we are heading" Akuma stomped out angrily as Lunaris sighed and walked after him but smiled at his childish personality.

* * *

Akuma and Lunaris were ahead of Angel, Lance and Luther who were walking at the same pace as they were walking at a slower pace. Akuma kept glaring behind once in awhile as he huffed causing Lunaris to giggle and as for Lance and Luther the two were were glaring at each other as they each walk by Angel's side who only smile as she ignore the tension rising between the two.

"You look fucking stupid" Luther commented as Lance glare.

"At least I don't look like a wuss" Lance fired back as he returned the glare.

Angel sigh quietly but she couldn't help but let a grin appear at the new family member, slowly she began running ahead of everyone shocking the group as they watch her ran ahead of them. Angel turned around before smiling happily, her body glow with light glow but no one notices but Luther and Lunaris as their eyes widen in shock but they kept it hidden.

"Lunaris let ditch these guys!" Angel shouted as she ran to the house.

"Be careful Angel!" Lunaris ran after Angel leaving the boys alone as they stare at one of another.

All three of them stare at one of another for awhile as a awkward silence drifted through them, Akuma huffed in annoyance as he turn away from the two boys as his back was facing them, the two boys look at Akuma with confused look.

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this for her" Akuma mutter to himself quietly as the boys stepped away from Akuma so they wouldn't catch his weirdness.

Akuma turned around to only see that Luther and Lance were far from him as his eye twitch in anger but he quickly calm himself down as he stare at the two of them with a serious look in his eyes.

"My sister means the fucking world to mean, if she get hurts by one of you fucks then you better keep your eyes or eye in Luther case, open because I'm going to shove your weapons up your-"

"Language Akuma!" A elder woman was walking by as she scolded Akuma who just stare at her with a blank expression.

Luther snickered as Lance tried to contain his laughter. "Yeah we get it Akuma don't need to get your panties more twisted then before~" Luther smirked as Lance chuckle.

Akuma began glaring at them as Luther and Lance smirk at each other before running towards the house as Akuma started screaming at them as he ran after them. Leaving people to sigh at Akuma's actions as they return back to the work as the screams and laughter rang.

* * *

"You have to be fucking kidding me" A loud groan was heard with few snickers.

"Sorry Luther but we have to get through Egor Snowfield" Angel apologise as she lightly pat Luther's back.

Akuma and Lance were snickering at Luther's demise. "Hey Lance look at wittle poor Luther! Since Luther is at his weakest form, he probably can't even handle a couple of adorable Squirty!" Luther glared at them but it didn't faze them as they kept mocking Luther.

"You shouldn't be talking Lance, you couldn't even handle a couple of Burny at Cave of Flames" Lunaris commented as she kept her eyes on the map.

Angel nodded as she looked at Akuma before looking at the map with Lunaris. "Same with you brother, who was the one that got tackled down by a Sparky that knocked him out by shocking him?" Luther snickered as Lance and Akuma glared at him.

As the group discussed on their travels they heard a knock at their door as everyone stopped and look at each other with a weary look. Nobody moved but the knocking kept going as they heard an irritated sigh before a sound of a voice of boy spoke up.

"Open this door up, I heard you all talking! As the member from the Summoners' hall, I demand you to open this door at once!" everybody looked at each before Angel and Akuma began walking up to the door.

Angel turned to the group and put her finger to her lips making a shush sign for them as the three of them nodded. Akuma turned back to the door with his sister as he open the door to only see cyan hair causing Akuma to raise his eyebrow at the lack of face to only hear a force cough as he look down to see a boy about a inch taller than Angel.

"Uh who the fuck are you?" Akuma asked as the boy glare at him with his bright cyan eyes as the mixture of red and cyan eyes clashed together.

Angel sigh at her brother's bluntness before smiling at the boy causing him to blush slightly. "Sorry for my brother, he very blunt sometimes so do mind him when he say something stupid"

The boy nodded as he look away from Angel's blue eyes. "R-right anyways my name is Noel, I was order to bring the two of you to the Summoners' hall and if you resist then I have no choice but to use force on you if you don't come along."

"How can you use force when you can only reach up to my chest?" Akuma questioned as he stare down at Noel to only receive a glare from him.

"Just come with me so I can get this job over with, it not like I want to be here talking to an idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot pipsqueak!"

"Both of you stop this right now or I will treat you two likes kids and put the two of you in a time out corner!" Angel glare at them as the two shut up.

Angel sigh as she rub her forehead as she look at Noel. "Alright take us to the capital" Noel nodded and began walking away as Angel walked after Noel.

Akuma turned to the group and nodded as they disappear in bright light, after they were gone Akuma quickly jogged after Noel and Angel with ease as he caught up. Noel only glance at Akuma and glance many times at Angel who just hum happily.

"Soooo Noah-"

"It's Noel" Noel glare at Akuma who glare back. "Now what do you want?"

Akuma rolled his eyes a bit. "Why do you need to bring us to the capital?"

"Because one of the Elder summoners wants the two of you to join" Noel said causing Angel's eyes to light up.

"You mean pappy?" Angel said making both Noel and Akuma pause and stopped.

"What?" The two them said in unison as they stare at Angel with wide eyes.

"Oh right, Akuma you weren't there when Karl and I had sleep over at his place when we were younger, I met Karl's father or father figure and he told me to call him pappy. He was saying something about becoming a father-in-law in the future…." Angel mutter the last part but the two could hear it clearly wondering which elder was Angel addressing to.

Angel merely shrugged and walked ahead of them as the two let the words sink in before snapping out and jogging after her.

* * *

Angel sat down in the Summoners' Research Lab as her brother was sent to fill in the paper registration for them as he was the oldest (By 5 minutes) Noel was sitting down as he was flipping through the book but he glances at Angel once in awhile as he blushed lightly when Angel would be staring at him.

There was awkward silence between the two until they heard a door opening revealing Karl standing there, Angel without thinking ran straight to him and tackle him into hug as she giggled happily causing Karl to blush a bright shade of red.

"Karl! Your back, I'm so glad you're alright!" Angel looked up at him with her doe like blue eyes as her long white hair move to rest on to her waist.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not the Karl you're thinking of" This cause Angel to frown as she stared at him.

"Angel that one of my mock units that I had created, this is Mock Karl" Noel said as he close the book. "He certainly does look like the real Karl doesn't he?"

Angel nodded as she looked back up to the mock unit "He just like Karl, handsome, blue and happy!" Angel smiled happily.

Mock Karl blushed a deeper shade of red as Noel frown with jealousy in his eyes, Angel didn't notice this but her unit friends were also watching this (Well Lunaris is keeping an eye on Akuma) as Luther and Lance were silently fuming at the scene before them.

A sound of a bang can be heard as someone kicked the door open before a loud screech of anger echos "I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING AND I'M FUCKING HERE TO STOP THIS SHIT"

The three of them turn to the door to see Akuma panting slightly out of breath until he see Mock Karl standing there being hugged by Angel "The fuck you doing here Karl? WAIT ARE YOU THE BASTARD THAT TRYING TO FLIRT WITH MY BABY SISTER?!"

* * *

Before Akuma could march right up to Karl, Noel had stopped him explaining that doesn't wasn't the real Karl but a mock unit of him and guess where that lead to? It leads to more chaos as the sound of Akuma cursing and screaming as he chase down Karl with a chair and Noel running after Akuma while shouting for him to stop

"YOU TOUCHED MY SISTER YOU SHIT!"

"THAT MY CREATION DON'T KILL HIM!"

"GET BACK HERE AND FUCKING FACE ME LIKE A MAN"

"He technically is a man he just doesn't want to be hit in the head with a chair brother"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SAVE YOU FROM THIS CREEP!"

"STOP IT!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO PIPSQUEAK THIS FUCKING LOOKALIKE TOUCHED MY SISTER!"

"I actually was the one that hugged him brother"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT THAT, HE TOUCHED YOU. NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS MOCK KARL!"

* * *

After Mock Karl escaped with the help of Angel, Noel quickly ran after Mock Karl to get him back into the lab and as for Akuma and Angel, Akuma was tied and gagged to a chair as his screams and curses were muffled by the gag. Angel sat down in front of him staring at him until she saw a ticket in Akuma's pocket, Angel quickly grabbed the ticket and looked at it before seeing the word 'Summon Ticket' as her smile grew.

"Brother where you get this?!" Angel said happily as Akuma rolled his red eyes at his sister as she was hopping in her seat.

"Mmmph" Akuma glare at his sister as he showed her that he was gagged and couldn't speak, Angel apologise quickly as she removed the gagged from Akuma's mouth.

"I got it for free and some silver keys by a girl with glasses, she was really shy" Akuma commented.

"We should get another friend!" Angel said happily.

"Later sis, how about after we beat Egor Snowfield and the next place then we can summon our next friend because right now we already have Luther. Anyways did you know they can talk to you in your minds and see things from your view?" Akuma said getting a weird glance from Angel.

"I guess I try it when we get home later….. Hmm maybe we should head out tomorrow so we can go to Egor Snowfield" Angel quietly got up and walked away forgetting that her brother was tied up or did she forget?

"Hey sis! Sis?! Angel! SIS! I'M TIED UP, COME BACK AND UNTIE ME!"

"Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of Luther and Lance fighting in my mind~"

"SIS YOUR FUCKING A EVIL BITCH SOMETIMES"

"I love you too brother~"

"ANGEL!"

* * *

 **I had a brain fart and writer's block BUT I HAVE OVERCOME IT! I hope you enjoy this story, I think I made this a little too cheesy but then again, I love romance to the point I love the cheesiest lines.**

 **Anyways here a question!**

 **What with light glow that surround Angel, can you figure it out?!**

The answer won't probably appear in the long run….


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"RUN EVERYONE!"

"AKUMA SAVE ME!"

"SAVE YOURSELF YOU STUPID GODDESS"

"LANCE HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BLAME LUNARIS BLAME LUTHER!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LANCE, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

The group were running around the area as a stampede of Squirtys were running behind them, this was something that no one had ever expected as they first set foot on Egor Snowfield.

Angel had slow down a bit as she wasn't the most fittest person out there, Lance and Luther had taken notice of Angel's pace, so the two of them quickly latch on to each of Angel's arms before running off at full speed.

Akuma was running as Tilith was clutching on to Akuma's back and Lunaris was running beside them as she glare daggers at Tilith holding on to her Akuma. Akuma didn't care what was going as he rather not be killed by the Squirtys that were running after them.

The group had safely reach for a cave and quickly enter as the stampede stomp pass the cave sadly as they look up to make sure everyone was okay, half of the group was missing causing panic from two separated groups.

* * *

"MY SISTER SHE IN DANGER!" Akuma shouted.

"Akuma calm down! Angel isn't alone she has Luther and Lance" Lunaris said.

"Isn't Luther a fire type?" Tilith commented.

Lunaris glared at Tilith who return the glare back as Akuma was running around like a headless chicken as he tried to think of where his other group went. Lunaris didn't like how Tilith was getting close to Akuma and Tilith didn't like how Lunaris got along well with Akuma, the two girls glare at each other with hatred as spark fly. Akuma notice the tension rising as he quickly turn to girls, his eyes widen as he began sweating when he see the girl's glaring at one of another and before Akuma say anything, Lunaris and Tilith had already began fighting as they grab each other hairs and began pulling as they screech at each other.

"G-girls stop-" Akuma was silence by their screams of anger.

"SHUT UP!" Akuma cowered as he sat down and watch the fight with fear dancing in his eyes.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING MY AKUMA?!"

"YOUR AKUMA?! YOU DON'T EVEN OWN HIM"

"HE IS MY SUMMONER AND I MET HIM BEFORE YOU DID, YOU- YOU FREAK OF DARKNESS"

"IS THAT BEST YOU CAN DO?! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS A GODDESS!"

"When girls fight it like facing death itself" Akuma muttered as he slightly shiver as he hear a screech from the girls.

* * *

"Waaaaaaah brother!" Angel was rubbing her eyes as tears were being spilled.

"Lance get the fuck over here you shit!" Luther shouted as Lance jogged over annoyed until he see Angel crying, his eyes widen at the sight.

"A-Angel! W-What's wrong?!" Lance quickly ran over to Angel and touch her shoulder.

"M-my brother is gone!" Angel bawled as she quickly latched herself on to Lance as she tightened her arms around his waist.

"Lunaris and Miss Tilith are with Akuma! He be fine! Nothing bad will happen!" Lance return the hug as he softly ran his finger through Angel's hair. Luther glare at Lance with jealousy but turn away with huff knowing that he doesn't know how to comfort a person.

"A-are you sure?" Angel sniffled as she look up at Lance, he nodded as Lance wiped away the tears as he smiled at Angel before gently placing a kiss on Angel's head causing her to blush and Luther to growl.

Lance sighed dreamily as he was able to get scent of vanilla and roses from Angel's hair before he was pulled away from her as he glare at Luther who was glaring at him already, the confused and blushing Angel was a bit daze before she was snap out of thought when she was lifted up as she quickly wrap her arms around someones neck.

Luther smiled as he held Angel close as she look up at him with shocked eyes until her face redden a lot more as she hid her face into Luther's chest causing him to chuckle at her cuteness, Lance glare at Luther with jealousy and hatred in his eyes as Luther smirks at him.

"Now Lance don't look at me like that~ I think I should carry Angel because I'm a fire type so I can't fight the creatures in Egor Snowfield so I think you should fight off any monster that come at us~" Luther sneered at Lance with a smirk while Lance glare angrily until he see Angel looking at him.

Lance sighed but smile at Angel causing her to smile at him, Luther growled as he began walking ahead of Lance as he carried Angel carefully. Lance rolled his eyes and ran after them as he quickly caught up to their side as he began walking while glancing at Angel for a bit until he thought of something.

"Angel doesn't Akuma have these weird sense when he sense cute things happening around you?" Lance questioned as Luther lifted a brow.

"Um yes, brother does have that strange ability. Something must be stopping him from running to us" Angel said as she began looking around the snowy field.

* * *

"Girls can I go? My sense are tingling" Akuma muttered.

"Then tell us which one is better?!" They both shouted as they turn to Akuma with their hair messy and cheeks with red hands print staining them as they huffed and panted from exhaustion.

"I-I uh um…. My sister!" Akuma said quickly causing the girls to look at him weirdly.

Akuma rolled his eyes before explaining. "My sister means the world to me, until I find someone that could love her and protect her with his life then I'm willing to let her go and seek romance" Akuma walk over to the girls and stand in front of them as he ran his hand through their hair as he fix the hairs.

The girls blushed a bright shade of red as Akuma step back as he nodded at their now neated hair before getting the cure bottle and place it on his hand as he rubbed his hand on to their cheeks as the red hand print disappear. The girls stare at Akuma with a dazed look at his kindness before they realize that Akuma was walking ahead them, they look at each and glare before running after Akuma.

Tilith quickly got over to Akuma and latch her arms around Akuma's right arm as she stick her tongue at Lunaris who glare at her, Lunaris latch herself on to Akuma's left arm as she glare at Tilith. Akuma sighed quietly but made no comment on to their clinginess as he already dig himself in that hole when he open his stupid mouth.

"Tilith didn't you say you were going to wait for us at the other place?" Akuma commented.

Lunaris grin as Tilith glare at Lunaris before pouting at Akuma. "Well that was when someone anger a mob of Squirtys and beside I want to get you back to your sister!" Tilith chirped.

Akuma blink owlishly at Tilith before looking away as he mutter a thanks to Tilith who grin happily with a blush on her cheeks, as Lunaris huff with jealousy swimming in her eyes. Lunaris didn't look where she was going and almost tripped before Akuma caught her before she hit the floor, Lunaris stare up at Akuma as red eyes clash together. Lunaris face flush bright red as Tilith huff angry, Akuma stood up carefully as he place Lunaris back on her two feet.

"Are you okay?" Akuma asked as Lunaris nodded her head quickly.

"Alright well I'm going to go after my sister now" Akuma began walking ahead of them causing the girls to run after him and latch on to his arms making him sigh.

* * *

"RUN FUCKER RUN!"

"I'M RUNNING LUTHER!"

"LANCE BEHIND YOU!"

Lance quickly dodge a stab as a man in blue armor with dull blue eyes tried to stab Lance. Luther growled annoyed as they kept running with Angel in his arms, Angel was looking over Luther's shoulder to only squeak as she see the man stare at her.

"WHY ARE WE THE ONE THAT FACES WITH A MAN THAT WANT TO KIDNAP ANGEL AT FIRST GLANCE" Lance yelled.

Luther narrowed his eyes as he glance at Angel who tightly held on to him. Luther quickly place Angel down before clashing his sword against the unknown man. Angel quickly back away as Lance charge at the man with Drevas to only have it block as the three of them fought.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you going after Angel" Luther growled.

"I am Zephu and I am order to retrieve the girl no matter the cost" Zephu explain as he push his weapon against Luther's weapon causing his foot to slide.

"Hey leave him alone you jerk!" Lance's jabbed his weapon at Zephu who dodge swiftly as Lance stand beside Luther's side.

"You okay?" Lance asked as he glance at Luther.

"Yeah I'm fine just that the type disadvantage" Luther commented.

"Well you have to hold on because if you disappear then that guy will grab Angel, so hold on until the others get here." Lance said as Luther smirked.

"I'm not letting this asshole take Angel from us" Lance smirked at Luther's response.

The two face Zephu and charge straight at him as Angel watch the fight with wide eyes, Angel quickly grab her bag and open it as she began shuffling it around to find something to help them. Lance and Luther were attacking together as spark fly causing Zephu to flinch and bleed but he strike at Lance through his leg as blood seeped down but as Zephu was distracted with Lance, Luther was able to slash at Zephu's own leg with his sword but Zephu quickly stabbed him in the arm causing Luther to stumble back from the force and fall, Lance was struggling to get up to save Luther as Zephu near Luther who was struggling to raise his bloody good arm with his sword.

"This would've of been easier if you had given me the girl, now I will end you and your friend as you both watch helplessly in her mind's space as I take your summoner" Zephu raise his weapon in the air. Luther glare at Zephu with hate

"Fuck you, you'll never get Angel" Luther glare angrily at Zephu who just stare blankly at him.

Lance was trying to get up but fell as fear was plastered on his face when he saw Zephu raise his weapon, Angel's eyes widen as she got up and was running to them as her hand was stretched out with fear dancing in her eyes. Luther eye widen as he saw Angel running towards them, the spear like weapon came down upon Luther as the sound of Lance shouting and Angel screaming before everything faded.

* * *

Akuma's group wasn't going good as two Merman and a man name Verica surround them as Akuma kept the girls behind his back as he glare at them with anger, Tilith clutch to Akuma's shirt as she hid behind them as Lunaris had gotten her spear ready for a fight.

"What the fuck you want?" Akuma snarled.

"Arr what a potty mouth you have there you brat and now what I want from yar is yar gold and the lovely lasses behind yar!" Verica laughed.

Akuma glared at him. "Over my fucking dead body you overweighted shit!"

"Tilith go wait for us, we can't have you getting hurt now do we?" Akuma glances behind to see Tilith with about to protest before he send her a charming smile that made Tilith nod and disappear.

Lunaris huff with jealousy flaring in her eyes until she felt Akuma's eyes on her. She looked up to see Akuma giving her grin as he give her a thumbs before glaring at Verica and the mermans with anger.

"Lunaris ready to kick their ass?" The sound of his knuckles being popped as Akuma crack his knuckles and neck.

"I am ready Akuma, say the word" Lunaris said as she smiled.

"NOW!" Akuma shouted as the two of them ran straight at the enemy.

Akuma had ran straight at Verica as he began pummeling his fist at him while dodging Verica swings. "You can't even hit me because your fucking fat as shit! So don't talk shit to me or the girls!"

Before Verica knew it he was uppercutted as he was sent flying and landing on thud before disappearing, Akuma smirked until he heard Lunaris cried out in pain as he turn to see Lunaris clutching her arm as blood drip down, Akuma only saw red as he ran straight at the Mermans before taking their own weapons and killing them with it as he watch them disappear in a white a light.

Akuma quickly turned to Lunaris and ran over as he grabbed her gently and looked at her wounded arm. Akuma quickly grab a cure bottle and handed it to Lunaris as he ripped a part of sleeves and wrapped it around Lunaris's bleeding arm as she swallow down the cure drink.

"Shit sorry that you got hurt" Akuma grumbled as Lunaris's eyes soften at his kindness.

"I was careless Akuma, do not blame yourself like that" Lunaris commented as he face was slightly pink.

"But still, Lance, Luther and you are part of our family and as family we protect each other no matter what" Akuma commented.

The two stare at each for a long time until Lunaris felt herself moving closer as his eyes was addiction beckoning for her to come closer, as she got closer to Akuma their nose were almost touching until they heard a loud scream causing both of them to jump up with their eyes widen.

"ANGEL?! FUCK, SIS I'M COMING HOLD ON" Akuma ran off with Lunaris running behind him with her eyes fill with panic,

* * *

As Lunaris and Akuma ran to Angel's scream, the two finally reach to the location only to stop at the sight they saw right in front of them, their eyes widen as they see blood. The blood has stained the once pure snow into deep red crimson as their eyes look up to meet…..

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **I hope all of you are enjoying the story, anyways the next unit would be all about females since my friend Kiyo suggest about having it so I'm doing that. Also, please comment if you guys want unisex units and Vocaloid units!**

 **My next question**

 **what happen to Angel, Lance and Luther when Lunaris and Akuma arrived?**


	7. Chapter 6

**We are back with another chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

A person's body lay dead on the covered snow as their blood seeped to floor, Drevas was stained in deep red as it was bury deep into the person's body. Akuma's eyes widen at the sight as Lunaris covered her mouth in shock.

Angel had curl herself up a bit as she sobbed with her hands stained red, as she curl near the body of Zephu. Luther and Lance were shock at the sight before them but they quickly snapped out before they crawl toward Angel, even if they felt their own arm and leg stinging from being pierced they still kept going until they finally reach toward Angel. Luther had give a one arm hug at the front as he bury his head on her left shoulder as he breathe in her scent and for Lance he wrapped his arms behind Angel as he bury his head in her back as he start speaking soothing words to Angel.

Akuma watch as Zephu's body disappeared in a white light before turning his attention to his sister that was crying as she tightly cling herself to Luther and Lance. Lunaris quickly walk over as she kneel down and hand a cure bottle to Luther and Lance who gladly accepted it.

"Angel it's alright" Akuma said as he walked up to them as he kneel in front of Angel.

"B-But I killed him brother!" Angel weep as she quickly grab on toAkuma, who rubbed her back soothingly.

"But you were only protecting the boys, beside the man isn't dead. He died a long time ago but he became like Luther, Lance and Lunaris. Right now you just freed the man from slavery from the fallen gods so don't blame yourself sister." Akuma cooed as Angel sniffed.

Akuma start humming a song as he rock Angel a bit before he felt her breathing had slowed down a bit, he lifted Angel up carefully as he look at Lance and Luther with kindness shining in his eyes as he smile a bit.

"Thank you for trying to protect Angel, so go rest for now. I want all three of you to rest okay? I'll see you all later when she wakes up." Akuma said as he began walking away as the three units stare at each other before disappearing.

* * *

Akuma was walking down the road as he carried Angel back to village, he quietly looked up at the sky as he sigh before looking down at Angel with a sad smile on his lips before it turn a straight line as he glare at women standing in front of him with her weapon at her side but her eyes were covered.

"What the fuck you want?" Akuma growled as he held Angel closer.

"The girl, she is needed for important matters" The women answered causing Akuma to snarl.

"Don't fucking touch her or I rip off your arms with my fucking bare hands, you stupid fucking blind bitch!" Akuma yelled causing the women to flinch but made no movement.

Akuma huffed angrily as he began going around the women but before he left he glare at her sending the women shivers as she felt his terrifying glare piercing her skin.

"I rather fucking die then have you take my sister" Akuma look back in front of him as he began walking leaving the women alone.

Akuma had clean Angel's hands and fix any wounds she had before putting her to bed. Akuma sigh quietly as he walk into the living room area, he walk over to the window as he stare at the rains that fell from the sky as the only sound was the rain that fell from the sky.

As the rain kept pouring Akuma began to move away from the window as he sat down quietly, he sighed but he turn his gaze and stare at the photo of when he was little. Akuma turned away as he glare at the wall and clench his hand tightly as the memories of when he was little flashes through his mind causing tears to prickly his eyes.

"It's in the fucking past, Akuma don't dwell in it" Akuma muttered before getting up and leaving the living room and the sound of door being slammed as a picture of the small family had fallen off and landed to floor with a thud.

…

Soft footsteps stepped toward the photo before gently picking it up with care, Angel had a small smile on her face but her eyes did not held the same emotions that match her smile. Tears began spilling as she lean on the wall and slid down as she silently cried as tears began falling from her eyes as she clutch the picture to her chest.

After a while of crying, she slowly stood up and place down the picture before stumbling to her room as the sound of a door close softly leaving the picture of a once happy family standing there. As raindrops kept falling, the house was silent no sound was heard, the adventure they had at Egor Snowfield had drain them.

* * *

 _Blood splattered the floor as a man fell clutching his stomach, he looked up and glare at the man. He growled menacing as he struggled to stand up as he lift his giant black blade that glint dangerously as it was pointed to a man with sword sheathed, the man chuckled amuse at the wounded man's struggle to fight back. The man spoke darkly as he stare at the wounded man who only could glare back._

" _You lost, give up you worm." The man smiled._

" _Fuck you, I trusted you asshole!" The wounded man growled._

" _Well you shouldn't have trusted me so closely Commander" The man laughed as he unsheathed his sword. "Any last word Commander?"_

 _"You have killed me but remember this asshole, my children will be your fucking downfall!" The wounded man look at the man with anger._

" _HAHAHA, my downfall?! I will be your entire family's downfall" The man laughed before smiling down at the wounded man with insane smile. "Well it was nice serving you Commander, I will surely tell the Imperial Guards that the Great Almighty Commander Ace The Son of God is dead." The sound of a blade slashed as the body fell to the grassy floor with a thud._

" _The Son of God? He didn't have strength that was equal to the Gods" The man footsteps walked away._

 _Rains began falling from the sky as it lands on Ace's body, the black sword slowly disappear from the world as a small little boy walk over to the body with no hints of emotions in his eyes as he kneel next to his body before shaking it._

" _Papa? Wake up Papa, Mama and sister are going to be worried if we don't go home…" The boy tried shaking his papa to wake up._

 _Tears began to bubbled in his eyes as he stare at his father's lifeless corpse. "E-enough joking around papa! Please wake up…. Wake up please"_

 _"D-don't leave me here alone, please….." The boy sniffled._

 _The boy looks up to the sky as his eyes harden into glare as he let out a scream of pain and anger before looking down silently as he stared at his father's bloody body._

" _I will kill the man that kill you papa"_

* * *

Akuma bolted up as sweat trails down his face, he looked around the area to see he was in his room as he breathed heavily. He removed the blanket from his body leaving him only in his pants and shirtless, Akuma huffed tiredly as he shuffled around his room a bit looking for a shirt until he give up and shuffled out of his room, he shuffled around before reaching to Angel's room as he quietly open Angel's door and looked in. He smiled lightly as her peaceful form slept soundly before closing the door softly.

Akuma quietly walk into the kitchen room and grabbed a bottle of milk, as he turn around he almost dropped it when he saw Lunaris standing there with concern etched across her face. Akuma sighed quietly before placing the bottle of milk down on the counter before turning to Lunaris.

"Akuma are you alright?" Lunaris asked.

"Couldn't sleep just needed a glass of milk" Akuma answered as he looked away.

"Akuma you could tell me anything, remember I am your unit so you can trust me" Lunaris said as she went over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry Lunaris but I'm not ready yet to tell anyone, it's not like I hate you or don't trust you. I'm not ready yet to tell anyone." Akuma quietly said as he open the bottle of milk and began gulping it down as Lunaris watches him.

As Akuma place down the empty bottle of milk before walking over to the table and sitting down across from Lunaris, there was silence between the two before Lunaris looked up from her lap as her eyes were locked with Akuma's red eyes, she blushed slightly before smiling at Akuma who looked away before glancing at Lunaris.

"What time is it Lunaris?" Akuma asked as he mentally punched himself for asking a stupid question.

"It's only 8am, Angel told me that you only wake up from 9:45" Lunaris commented as she giggle when Akuma grumbled.

"Whatever, where's Dumbass and Eyeless?"

"The two of them are hanging around in Angel's inner heart or mind whatever you like to call it"

"What's it like in there?"

"Angel's place is in a forest with cherry blossom trees there and a couple of red velvet plush seat in there for us to sit. It quite comforting."

"And mine?"

"Yours is in a meadow but there a large tree in middle of it with navy plush seats there"

"I see…. Oh good morning sis." Akuma called out as he saw his sister.

"Good morning brother and Lunaris" Angel said before walking away to the door.

"Where are you going Angel?" Lunaris asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm heading out to gather more supplies for us" Angel answered as she open the door and left.

* * *

Angel quickly walked away from the house as she head for the market area until she felt Lance and Luther forming right beside her. She quickly glances at them and smile seeing them fine and well, the boys give her a smile of their own as they follow after her.

When they arrived to the market, Angel began walking up to stalls as she looked around and the boys would follow her like baby ducklings following their mother. The elders would notice this and giggle how cute it is when the boys follow her, while boys glare at Luther and Lance with jealousy and the girls would stare at Angel with disgust. Luther and Lance notice this and was about to say something but decide not to when Angel didn't say anything as she walked happily.

"Ah Angel how are you my dear!" A old women was tending to a stall when she notice the white-headed girl looking at her wares.

"Hello Mrs. Potters! How is Mr. Potters?" Angel chirped happily.

"He's doing quite fine dear! Would you like to tell me who are these two handsome gentlemens?"

"Ah the one with only one eye is Luther and the one with green hair Lance, guys meet Mrs. Potters. She the reason why Luther is here with us! Mrs. Potters did you know the loaf of bread you give to Akuma?" Angel asked.

"Oh why yes, the sweet lad was just walking around so I thought I give him this yummy piece of bread!" She answered.

"Well Akuma almost broke his teeth because he chomp down on the bread that had gem in there!" Angel explained.

"Oh my! How strange, I hope he is alright" Mrs. Potters said.

"He fine, well I gotta go get some cure bottles, bye Mrs. Potters!" Angel walked away as Mrs. Potter waved goodbye as the boys follow behind Angel.

* * *

Angel had gather enough supplies and began walking toward the Gate of Summons causing Luther and Lance to be confused as they walk after Angel, as the three of them stood in front of the door. Angel began reaching into her bag until she drag out a Summoner Ticket from her bag, which cause Lance to gasp and Luther to smirk at Angel.

"Angel why do you have that ticket?" Lance question while looking around making sure Akuma wasn't around.

"I want to surprise him" Angel smiled at Lance before turning towards the door.

"So that why you told him you went to get supplies just so you could summon someone" Luther said as Angel just smiled innocently at him.

"I don't know what you mean~" Angel sang a bit.

Lance was a bit quiet before he spoke up without thinking. "Are you summoning someone because what happen last time?"

Angel's looked away and frown before nodding a bit. Luther whack Lance's head before glaring at him like a idiot, Lance glared at Luther before turning to Angel and apologising to her. Angel just look at them and smile slightly before turning to the door.

"I just don't want this to happen again, I can still remember his blood staining my hands. It's frightening even when I tried to forget about it, so I thought if we had another friend maybe there would be a less chance for this to happen again" Angel said truthfully as she raised the ticket high into air as a magnetic force took it from her and ate it.

Luther just stare blankly at the door before swearing at it. "That thing just ate a fucking ticket, can it even fucking do that?"

"Well it was right in front of you idiot! So it can do that when you can see it!" Lance commented as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking to you idiot!" Luther snarled a bit as Lance glared at him.

"Oh boohoo cry me a river!" Angel just sighed at their bickering.

"I can kick your ass Lance so shut it!" Luther raised his sword at Lance as Lance raised Drevas.

Angel sighed before speaking loudly and clearly for the boys to hear. "Be quiet you two, the door is opening. We want to give our new friend a good impression!"

The boys glare at each other before looking away as the door began to open until they heard a couple of footsteps running over here as a familiar scream can be heard as it got closer causing Lance to sweat drop, Luther to groan and Angel to giggle a bit. Soon Akuma and Lunaris arrived as Akuma came charging at them while cursing his head off at the boys for 'kidnapping his sister' he didn't notice the door opening as Lunaris just stand beside Angel.

The door soon fully open as a figure of a woman was walking towards them, Akuma took notice of this and glared at his sister before look at the figure of a woman that was walking towards.

"Hi! My name is Angel, the man with glare on his face is my brother Akuma. The woman beside me is Lunaris, the two boys are Luther and Lance! My brother and I are your summoners so we share the power, welcome to the family!" Angel cheered.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **If you play this game and beaten it then good job! If you know who the murderer of Ace then good job! Anyways here are the polls for the girls!**

 **Eve**

 **Rina**

 **Michelle**

 **Lilith**


	8. Special Chapter (Angel Version)

**I've decide to write this special chapter while waiting for the people to vote in my chapter 6 story! So enjoy this one because I will certainly like it.**

* * *

 _Welcome to Grand Gaia Academy! (Angel Version!)_

 _Dear Akuma and Angel:_

 _Congratulations! On the behalf of the principle Lucius and the faculty of Grand Gaia Academy, we are pleased to offer you the chance and the experience of living at Gaia Academy! With new learning experiences and adventures that are held at Gaia Academy the two of you will happily enjoy the experiences with new friends and studies._

 _The Academy offers many new things for you to try, if there something that your last school doesn't have will be here at GGA so we highly recommend you to come and join the experience of living at Grand Gaia Academy, there will be dorms for you to stay in so we hope you enjoy your stay._

 _Sincerely- Faculty of Grand Gaia Academy._

"What the fuck is Grand Gaia Academy?" Akuma swore as he look at the letter.

"It's a private school brother." Angel said as she return back to her book.

"I know it's a fucking school but how the fuck did they know our name and our home addresses when we didn't fucking registered to fucking enter this stupid school"

"That was a lot F words you used brother" Angel commented

"Because we are in the fucking modern time sis! We aren't like those stupid sissy jerks that be all like. O.M.G Becky look at her butt!" Akuma's voice raised his voice a little as he flipped his hair sassily.

"Have you been watching those weird videos on BraveTube again?" Angel asked as she closed her book.

"Yes now are we going to enter or shred it?" Akuma wave the letter around.

Angel got up and took the letter before double checking. "Yeah we should, let's getting packing. School probably doesn't start for about two days, so we have a day to get settle there and another day to buy supplies." Angel nodded as Akuma sighed in irritation.

"Fine, fine but if a fucker grab yours or my ass again I am fucking upper cutting that bitch and getting us the fuck out of there!" Akuma shouted as he storm to his room.

"The only reason why a guy grabbed your butt was because you used to have really long hair before you cut it!" Angel shouted back before walking to her room with a smile.

' _I hope nothing bad happens at Grand Gaia'_ Angel thought as she close her door.

Poor girl, she didn't know the troubles that Grand Gaia Academy will be causing for her and Akuma once they step through that gate. Let's just pray for good luck once the twins finish packing.

* * *

Akuma glare at the giant building and gate as Angel stand beside her twin. The sun shined brightly down on them, Akuma reach to ruffle his jet black hair as he glance at his sister, Angel had a soft smile on her face as her snow long white hair shine beautifully in the sunlight as he soft blue eyes turn to to meet his red eyes.

"The mover had already transported our luggage to our dorms, so are you ready to step into our new school?" Angel question causing Akuma to look at the gate before nodding.

"Remember what I said sis" Akuma said as he push the gate open causing Angel to giggle.

"Yes I remember bro, don't need to be upset" Angel said as she entered through the gate with her brother following behind her.

As the twins began walking towards the building, the two didn't know they were being watch by the students. Soon gossips were being spread about the twins, yet the twins did not bother as they were in the office waiting to receive their dorm keys and informations for their blocks. A girl with blue long hair and shining blue eyes was watching the twins behind the open door as her eyes sparkle and a blush was on her cheeks as she stare longing at Akuma.

"Selena? What are you doing?" A deep gruff voice broke the bluenette's trance as she swiftly turn to see a muscular male with long blonde haired with four strands of white in his hair, he walked over as he stopped in front of her.

"Oh it just you Eze…. I thought you were Arius" Selena glanced over to watch Akuma.

"I don't think Arius would have a deep gruff voice Selena and what are you doing?" Eze said as he tried to lean over her to see what Selena was staring at.

"Didn't you hear the rumor Eze?" Selena stare at Eze with a shocked look.

"No I was busy training in the gym, so what kind of rumor did you hear?" Eze asked as he caught glimpse of white and black.

"There are rumors that there two new students and the two of them are extremely beautiful and a student said that they were able to get close enough and nearly fainted at the sight of how their eyes shine so beautifully!" Selena explained not releasing she was yelling at her blonde hair friend.

"Rumors are rumors Selena you can't believe in those-" Eze stop mid center as he stare at bright blue eyes who stared back.

"Is everything alright over there?" Angel spoke as she stare at the strangers who only stare at her.

"O-oh I'm sorry for shouting! My name is Selena and the big guy behind me is Eze" Selena bowed as she jabbed Eze in the gut but he did not make a move as he stare at Angel with a blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright Selena, my name is Angel. It's nice to meet you two, my brother is inside getting our dorm keys and papers for us. He should be out right now." Angel muttered the last part to herself.

Akuma appeared with two papers and two set of keys as he angrily stomped out as he mutter curses under his breath until he notice his sister and two stranger staring at him well one because Eze was still staring at Angel causing Akuma to fume slightly as he carefully stepped in front of his sister as he glare at Eze.

Eze snapped out of his daze as he stare straight into red angry eyes that glare at him. He frown at the man but notice Selena glaring at him, he turned away as he huffed before looking back at Akuma as he give him a nod.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Akuma growl causing to Selena to frown slightly.

"Akuma behave! These two are Eze and Selena, guys this is my twin brother Akuma. Please do mind him, he isn't the brightest bunch but he has a big heart, he just act like a tsundere a lot" Angel said.

"I am not one of those stupid anime characters sis!" Akuma growled angrily, he swiftly look at the two before giving Angel her dorm key and paper before stomping off angrily.

Angel sighed at her brother's action before turning to them and bowing. "Sorry but we need to get going and find our room. I hope we have the same class, bye now!" Angel wave happily as she ran after Akuma.

"Selena…"

"Yes Eze?"

"The rumors were wrong, she isn't extremely beautiful. Angel is a goddess of beauty" Eze commented.

"I like Akuma more…. He has that devilish mysterious charm to his look" Selena commented as blush appeared again.

"We should head back, the others would sent a search team if we aren't back….."

"Right…"

…

"I wonder if she's single"

"You just met her!"

"And you're already falling in love with a stranger that curses a lot!"

* * *

"..." Akuma glared in the hallway as he stare at someone

"Uh…"

"Karl what the fuck are you doing here?" Akuma questioned.

"Just um going to my room?" Karl slightly step back as a sweat drop appear on his head.

"No Karl, just what the ever flying piece of crap are you fucking doing in this school?!"

"I signed up for this! So don't be angry at me for this!" Karl pointed it out as he shuffled closer to a door.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell us when you fucking disappear?! You nearly give Angel a fucking heart attack you dic-"

"What the fuck is going on out there Karl" A man with short green hair open up the door as Karl and Akuma quietly stare at the man.

"What are you losers staring at?!" The man growled as Akuma glare back at him.

"Who are you calling a loser, you overgrown moss!" Akuma snapped back as Karl took step back as his hand raise in the air.

"How about you say it to my fucking face you overgrown piece of shit!" The man stomp up to Akuma and shouted at his face as several of the males student open their door to see the commotion is all about.

"What are you fucking deaf?! Oh wait don't answer that because your ears are probably fucking filled with grass and moss!" Karl was panicking as many more male students began appearing and chanting 'fight, fight'

Eze was among the commotion as he stare wide at Akuma going nose to nose with someone in the school, a man with red hair and two giant part of blonde in his hair with red eyes look at Eze as man a with long blonde braid hair and a pretty face stand beside them with concern in his eyes as a dark looking man that had hoodie covering his face as he watch the fight unfold. A man with spiky green hair and goggles watch the fight as he glances at his friend before watching Akuma and the other green headed man grab each other collars.

"What wrong Eze?" The red headed spoke catching the other three attention as they look at his friend.

"That guy with black hair is Akuma the one that Selena has a crush on, Vargas" Eze said making Vargas to snap his gaze to Akuma.

"He's curses a lot, right Magress?" The blonde pretty boy stare at his dark looking friend.

"He does" Magress spoke deep and slowly.

"What you think Lance" The pretty boy look towards the green headed man.

"He's kinda of scary a bit, Atro" Lance shivered at the thought of being on Akuma's bad side.

A snicker was heard before sound of someone mocking them was heard behind them as the boys turned and glare at three people who only smile and glare back at them.

"Lance are you scared~" A man with purple hair and acid like eyes but bottom half of his face almost is covered by red scarf.

Behind him were two males, a man with magenta eyes that could only be seen as nearly his entire face was covered by a hoodie and beside the hooded man was a man with silver hair and one red streak of red as his red eyes looked around bored.

"Kuda, Narza and Rowgen" Varga snarled.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT FUCKER?!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT YOU SHITTY MOSS!"

The two gang turn their attention back to Akuma and the moss as they both raise their fist at each as Karl tried telling them to stop but was drowned out by the other male students that were screaming for a fight until soft footstep could be heard as shrill shriek silence everyone, including the two fighting males as everybody turn to the source.

Angel was running towards the crowded males as the males stepped aside to let her through as they watch the snow haired beauty as she ran toward Akuma and unknown man before slapping her brother over the head as she glare at him. She didn't notice the dozen of blush appearing over the entire male student population as she scold her brother.

"I can't believe you Akuma! You could get expelled for fighting with other students!" Angel sighed angrily as she turned to the blushing (Moss) man. "And you, I don't want you to pick a fight with my brother. It's rude and impolite!" The (Moss) man couldn't respond as he longingly stare at Angel's eyes.

Vargas's mouth was dropped as his eyes was widen and his cheek was flaming, Eze couldn't help but stare dreamily at her, Lance was gaping like a fish as his cheek was red, Atro couldn't tear his eyes away as he stare longingly, Magress was blushing but no one couldn't notice of it as his face was covered.

Kuda was smirking as his eyes was looking up and down at her form but his heart say otherwise as it was beating fast, Narza was breathless as he stare at Angel with blush on his cheeks he couldn't tear his eyes away from her until he concluded that she was a goddess. Rowgen was blushing as he shuffled his feet but he glance up a few times to stare at her before looking away.

"Karl?" Angel said softly as the blue haired man's face redden brightly as he nodded before giving a sheepish smile.

"Hi Angel" Karl wave casually as many guys glare at Karl causing him to shrink bit from the amount of guys glaring at him.

"Kaaaaarl~" Angel cooed as she jumped at Karl giving him a hug. "It's been so long!" Angel squealed happily as Karl returned the hug but he felt many glares of anger and jealousy brewing in their eyes as the tension rises.

Akuma notice the tension rising before he start randomly screaming catching everyone off guard as they stare at Akuma weirdly and Angel looking at her brother worriedly as she walk right up to him, she held her brother's shoulder as she looked up to him a bit. She smiled softly at him causing the males student to blush at the sight, Akuma's eyes soften but his frown still there.

"What wrong brother?" Angel softly said.

"I can't find my room Angel…" Akuma lied easily as he had handed a paper toward Angel.

Karl sweatdropped at this as all the boys stare at Angel as their fingers crossed or they silently pray for that their roommate was the cursing man. Some of the males that have roommates sighed sadly as they watch longingly at the snow white beauty.

"Does anyone live in room 109?" Angel asked loudly as the boys looked around to see who was the lucky man.

"My bro Uda lives in the room 109!" A man shouted as everybody turn to a man with red and orangish hair as his one garnet eye shined brightly as the other was covered by a black bandana. Beside him was a man with serious expression as his own red eyes glare at his friend as his white hair that reach his shoulder with yellow streaks that shine.

"Luther…" Uda glare at Luther who grin cheekily.

Angel quickly walk over to the two as Luther and Uda blush slightly as all the males glare at them. She smiled at them before giving her hand toward Uda who took her small hand as he shake it, causing her grin to widen a bit as they both let go.

"Hello Uda, my name is Angel. I hope you watch over my twin brother in my steed, but if he's ever too much for you then let me know so I can help out. Now I need get going my roommate Lunaris will be worried for me. Goodbye everyone and it was nice seeing you Karl." Angel said happily before leaving as the rest of males students watch her walk back happily.

"Well I'm tired now! Yo Uda can you show me where 109" Akuma yawned.

"Sure…" Uda began walking away with Akuma and Luther following behind him as the males student began to return to their dorms.

* * *

In the room that held a man with orange and red hair with golden eyes sat on the floor as he read through his book. He sighed quietly as his roommate that wore a white hoodie but sight of short light blue hair could be seen was doing push ups, a man with beige cream hair and blue eyes was writing in his notebook quietly as a man with long light blue hair with light blue eyes was staring angrily at his textbook and beside him was a man with dark skin and dark brown hair with purple eyes was working on a computer with screwdriver in hand.

The man with golden eyes sighed again catching the man in hoodie's attention causing him to stop his push up as he sat down and look straight at the golden eyes man.

"What's bothering you Farlon?" The males in the room snapped to Farlon who just stare blankly at the book.

"It's nothing Sodis" Farlon answered the hooded male.

"My brother is right, you always look so sad now a days" The man with light blue hair looked at Farlon.

"Alyut I don't look sad, right Zephry?" Farlon look to the man with beige cream hair.

"You don't smile a lot anymore" Zephry said as he return to his notebook.

Farlon groan before looking at his last friend. "Grybe do I look that sad?"

"Yes…. It's best to tell us" Grybe answered.

"It's about Ramna" Farlon sighed sadly.

"What happen?" Sodis asked as he cross his arms.

"We broke up again, this time for good…." Farlon mumbled as he looked away.

"Maybe she wasn't the one for you after all" Alyut called.

"It's had been two weeks and she already over it" Zephry commented as Farlon groaned and faceplants into pillow.

"You guys aren't helping at all!" Farlon grumbled angrily.

"Where is Raydn?" Grybe called out causing Alyut to look for his best friend.

"He said he heard some shouting in the hall and went to check it out. He should be back right about now" Sodis said as a man with long black hair that was tied in low ponytail with red eyes stormed in as he breathe heavily with heavy blush on his face causing some of the guys to worry.

"Raydn what's wrong?" Alyut said but Raydn ignore him as he take out his phone and wave it around.

"She was beautiful! Beautiful than anyone in this world! She has a really kind and sweet personality!" Raydn said excitingly.

"Who are you talking about?" Zephry said.

"One of the transfer student! I called Lunaris if she could bring her so we could meet her!" Raydn said happily as he sat down.

"Looks like the goddess of love has struck you Raydn" Grybe commented.

"She has! You should've seen her, her sky blue eyes and her long snow white hair that flows with her movement is beautiful." Raydn smile dreamily.

Sodis snorted a bit before glancing at Farlon before looking at Raydn. "Well lucky for you that you already found love when Farlon is trying get over Ramna"

Before Raydn could comment about Farlon a sound of knock could be heard as the males snapped their head to the door as a woman with long black hair and red eyes enter the room as she smiled at everyone before nodding towards Raydn who grin happily.

"Sorry to disturb you guys but I want you to meet my new roommate. You can come in Angel!" Lunaris called as Angel walked in with her bright blue eyes shimmering.

"Hello, my name is Angel! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Angel chirped happily causing the blush to rise to their cheeks at her adorable smile.

"R-right hello Angel my name is Sodis, the boy with light blue hair is my younger brother Alyut, the one with golden eyes is Farlon. Over there that wearing dark clothing is Zephry, the one that working on the computer is Grybe and beside Alyut is his close friend Raydn" Sodis said as he pointed each people out.

The six man couldn't take their eyes off of her as she smile at each one of them, Farlon felt his heart beat fast, faster then when he first went confess to Ramna. One thing all the males agree on was that she beautiful, Lunaris watch them stare at her, Lunaris giggled until she her heard stomping coming their way before the door was kicked open.

"I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING HERE AND I'M FUCKING HERE TO STOP THIS SHIT. ANGEL GET YOUR CUTE ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SAVE YOU FROM THIS." Akuma stormed in causing everyone to look at him.

Angel walk quietly over to her brother as she give everyone a sheepish smile, Lunaris blush slightly at Akuma before excusing herself as she walked off in a hurry. The boys stared at Akuma who just grabbed Angel's wrist and dragged her out before slamming their door leaving them in quiet silence as they all stare at the door before looking at each other until Raydn spoke up.

"I told you she was beautiful" Raydn said with a smug face.

"Then that would make us rivals" Sodis commented as all their eyes snapped to him.

"This is insane, how did we fall in love with her so easily" Zephry question.

"It's because of her cheery, kind and soft personality that made us fall so easily" Aylut said.

"But we don't know her that well" Grybe mumbled.

"Yet we still fell in love, maybe we might fall in love with her more" Farlon said.

"Weren't you still sulking over Ramna" Raydn pointed out.

"I don't know but it like a spell that Angel has point me under making me forget about Ramna…." Farl said as he looked away.

"I won't lose" Zephry said as everybody began glaring at each other.

* * *

Akuma had locked Angel in his dorm room as he paced around the room scolding Angel for being in a guy's dorm, Uda was reading a book as he glance at Angel once in awhile. Luther was hanging out with Uda and was now on Uda's bed as he tried to braid Angel's hair, Angel was just sitting there as she felt Luther tried to braid her hair. She giggle quietly as she watch her brother flailed his arm while making wild suggestion that probably wouldn't happen.

"You know how dangerous?! You could get hurt and probably- Luther what the fuck are you doing?" Akuma stop his rants as he stared at Luther who shushed him.

"Shut up fucker! I'm trying to braid her hair but your shouting is fucking screwing me up" Luther curse at Akuma who just stomped over and look at his work.

"Your fucking doing it wrong fucker, move I'll fucking show you how it's done" Akuma said as Luther scooted over as he quickly took notes of how Akuma braid Angel's hair.

"I don't understand why the two of you are trying to braid her hair in here" Uda commented as he flip through the pages of his book.

"Uda you need to fucking lighten up, you can't be seriously and calm like the man you are! You need to let loose and have fun!" Luther said as Akuma nodded along.

"By fun and let loose you mean destroying everything that seem fun? Unlike you I've a life to focus on" Uda said as Luther rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…. Damn how the fuck can you braid hairs like that?!" Luther asked.

"Mother fucking talent!" Akuma smirked.

"He use to have long hair and would always fool around with it, he once search up the internet because he was bored and would look at the steps of how to do hairstyles and would use it on his hair. He cutted it off because some guy grabbed his butt because he mistook his back for being a girl." Angel said as Akuma's face was red.

"ANGEL WHY?!" Akuma shouted as Luther was laughing and Uda was slightly grinning.

"Well lying isn't good brother, honest is always the best way to go." Angel said as Akuma sighed irritated.

"I'm going to buy some juice, I be right back" Akuma stormed off not realizing that he left his sister with two men.

Luther grinned as he wrapped half of his upper body around Angel's shoulder as he nuzzled his head onto her shoulder. Uda looked up and glare at Luther who give a cheeky grin, Angel just sat there enjoy Luther's warmth as she look at Uda with a soft smile causing Uda to turn away with a blush making Luther frown.

"I should get going now, I see you two later." Angel said as Luther let go.

"Do you have to fucking go?" Luther questioned.

"Sorry Luther, I would like to stay but I need do some stuff first. Bye Uda, Luther" Angel left as Luther watch Angel with dreamily look on his face.

"Luther you aren't yourself when she around" Uda comment as Luther glare at him.

"Fuck you, you're just jealous that she probably like me more" Luther huffed as Uda glared at him.

* * *

Angel was happily walking down the road until she saw Rowgen was being insulted by some guys about his eyes, Angel frowned as she walked up to them. The bullies didn't notice but Rowgen notice Angel was there glaring at them but he made no comment as Angel walk right behind them before clearing her voice causing the boys to look at her with shock.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Angel shouted as the boys look at each other before looking at her with smug look.

"We're just taking out the trash of a mutant!" Angel's eye twitched.

"You shouldn't be here beautiful, how about after we take care of this guy then we can hang out" Angel's face turn to disgust as she scoffed angrily before pushing them away and grabbing Rowgen's hand and dragged him away.

The boys called out for Angel but she didn't listen as she dragged Rowgen to a random classroom, Angel sighed before turning to Rowgen with a soft smile on her face as Rowgen looked away. She only smiled more as Rowgen kept his head down as he shuffled his feet around a bit before looking up as magenta clashed with light blue.

"You have such beautiful eyes" Angel blurted out as her face became red as she hide it behind her hands.

Rowgen's eyes was widen as he look away quickly as he felt his face heat up a bit before looking back at Angel as his eyes light up happily. Angel peek through her hands before covering them again making Rowgen to chuckle bit as her ears redden slightly a bit.

"S-stop laughing at me!" Angel said as she tried to glare at Rowgen, keyword tried. To Rowgen it looked like a pout.

"I'm sorry but thank you" Rowgen said as Angel's eyes soften.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" Angel questioned.

"Even if I had done something, they would've come back not with insults but physical pain" Rowgen said as he lean against the wall.

"Don't you have friends?" Angel said as she glance at Rowgen.

"I don't even know if you called them my friends" He said as Angel frown.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"There a man with purple hair and acid like eyes, his name is Kuda but he quite rude and blunt. Maybe greedy too, then there a man with silver like hair with one red streak in his hair and he had red eyes, his name is Narza. He is kinda of normal if you can ignore his obsession with worshiping gods. There are three other girls I know but we aren't close to call each other friends." Rowgen glance at Angel to find her staring at him.

"How about I be your friend?" Angel said causing Rowgen to chuckle.

"We don't even know each other's names" Rowgen said causing Angel to flush.

"R-right! My name is Angel it nice to meet you…."

"Rowgen, my name is Rowgen" his eyes shine happily making Angel smile.

"Rowgen you sly dog, didn't knew you had it in you, fucker" A man stepped through the door with another male behind him.

"Kuda, Narza" Rowgen nodded towards them.

"Hello Kuda, Narza. Rowgen has told me about you two I am Angel it's nice to meet you." Angel said.

"I hope he didn't say anything nasty about me, I would hate for him to ruin my chances with a beautiful woman like you" Kuda leaned down to Angel's height causing her face to flare slightly.

"Kuda don't you dare touch her" Narza growled as he pushed Kuda away causing him to frown.

"What with you Narza, don't you worship gods or something?" Kuda commented as Rowgen nodded.

"Yes I do and your tainting her, " Narza snarled.

"Holy fucking shit Narza, she's a fucking human" Kuda groan as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

"To you and other she is human but she is a goddess!" Narza said as he glare at Kuda.

"Angel I think it best for you to leave for now. This might take awhile for them to stop" Rowgen said calmly as he stared at the two bickering man.

"A-ah sorry Rowgen, I guess I see you later" Angel walked away as she left the classroom.

"Narza you can't fucking keep people away from her!" Kuda poke his finger at his chest.

"I can and I will Kuda, she is a goddess that should be kept away from the eyes of disgusting man like you, yourself!" Narza slap Kuda's hand away from him.

"Well to fucking bad you, I had take quite a liking to her and I won't let you stop me!" Kuda huffed annoyed.

Rowgen just sighed as he watch them yell at each other a little while longer before thinking of Angel.

* * *

Karl was walking down the hall with few of his friends as he was telling them about the twins, A girl with black hair that was tied up into ponytail and red eyes stare boredly. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes had serious look on her face, beside her was a with blue hair the fade to pink at the end with bright blue eyes as she happily listen to Karl. Lastly Moss man was grumbling as he glare at Karl.

"OI MOSS HEAD ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO BE THROWN OUT YOU FUCKING OLD GEEZER!"

The five of the group whipped their heads to see Akuma holding a can of grape juice as he smirked at the fuming moss man. The girls stare at his devilish smirk before looking away but they soon snicker at the moss's head nickname.

"STOP LAUGHING AND YOU, WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME MOSS HEAD!"

"OH I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING HEAD SEEM TO SPROUTS WEEDS AND MOSS IN THERE"

"Lugi you do have green hair" Girl with light blue hair said,

"Oh fuck off Tilith, and you two stop fucking laughing! I see you smiling Paris and Seria! I beat you guys for laughing at me!"

"Yeah when pigs fly" Seria said as she began walking away.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" 'Lugi' glare at the girls who were walking away.

"Well we have things to do Lugina" Paris answered.

"Yep! So bye bye Lugi!" Tilith cheered as the girls left causing Lugina to fume at the nickname.

"MY BROTHERLY SENSES ARE TINGLING! ANGEL I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY" The sound of can dropping to the floor as Akuma rushed past everyone while screaming like mad man for Angel.

"Karl what the fuck is wrong with him?" Lugina asked.

"He's has these weird senses when he know something is happen to his sister that involves males and would come running before saying his strange catch phrase" Karl said.

"What are they?"

"You find out later….. Oh Angel! Hello!" Karl wave toward Angel was walking towards them.

"Ah hello Karl and Karl's friend." Angel said as she reach toward the guys.

"Angel this is Lugina, Lugina this is Angel one of my childhood friends." Karl introduce the two.

"Hi Lugina" Angel said as she smile at him.

"Whatever" Lugina looked away causing Angel to frown a bit.

"Don't worry about him Angel, he's always like that. Anyways did you hear your brother screaming for you?" Karl asked.

"Ah yeah I heard him, his sense must've of been delayed…. He probably head to Luther and Uda, then to Rowgen, Kuda and Narza. He probably go berserk if he doesn't find me." Angel muttered quietly

"We should probably check on him then…." Karl muttered.

"Then let's go, I wanna give that idiot a piece of my mind right now!" Lugina began stomping his way the pathway Akuma went.

"Well I see you later Angel, oh can I tell you something out in the courtyard when we get Akuma to calm down." Karl said as his cheeks were flushed red.

"Oh of course, I'll meet you later. Take care of yourself Karl!" Angel began walking away as Karl smiled happily before going after Lugina.

"Why the hell you look like a idiot Karl?" Lugina glance at Karl who had a dumb grin on his face.

"It's nothing important but what's more important-" Karl was cutted off by the sound of angry shouts and curses were being spewed close by.

"We gotta deal with that first"

"Right….."

* * *

Angel was sitting down on the longue chairs as she quickly sipped at a can of apple juice before someone sat beside, she turned to look to see pretty boy smiling at her. She blushed lightly but smile at him causing a blush to bloom on his cheeks as he smile cheekily.

"My name is Atro, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Not at all Atro, my name is Angel. It's nice to meet you" She said happily.

"Thank you, I heard about you from Selena and Eze" Atro said as he snack on a cookie. "Cookie?"

"No I'm quite fine but I didn't know you were friends with Eze and Selena!" Angel said.

"Well there's quite a few of us that are friends with them, Vargas, Magress and Lance are the only people you haven't met. Those three are really nice people when you get to know them." Atro said happily.

"I would love to meet them!" Angel said excitedly.

"They should be here any minute now" Atro mumble as the doors to lounge was open four people stepped inside talking to one of another well three.

"guys over here!" Atro waved over his group of friends who walked over.

"Angel you already met Eze, but beside him is Vargas, Lance and Magress. Guys meet Angel!" Atro said happily as the guys took a seat.

"Nice to meet you Angel" Vargas said as he stare at her blue eyes.

"Same to you Vargas!" Angel smiled at him causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

"I know school hasn't started yet but do you like it here?" Lance questioned as he lean his elbows on to table as he put his cheek on his palm of his hand.

"It's quite enjoyable, the people are kind."

"That's good" Angel quickly turn to Magress who nod towards her.

"Where are you heading after you finish your apple juice." Vargas asked.

Angel looked toward Vargas. "Well Karl wants to meet me in the courtyard after he gets my brother to calm down"

The boys exchange worry glance at each other before looking at Angel as she hums happily as she take a sip from her apple juice, the boys look at each other again before nodding as Lance cleared his throat catching Angel's attention.

"What your relationship with Karl?" Lance asked.

"He's was my and Akuma's childhood friend, we been through a lot together" Angel answered happily before seeing the clock on the wall as she got up. "Sorry but I need get going and meet Karl at the Courtyard" Angel threw away the can of apple juice as she walk away leaving the boys to their thoughts.

"What if he confess to her?" Eze spoke up finally.

"Maybe we should stop it" Lance suggest.

"But doesn't it make you feel bad?" Atro asked.

"It kinda will but think of it this way Atro, almost all the guys has crush or fell in love with her. Don't you want a chance to get to know her to see why she this special?" Vargas reasoned

"Magress are you doing it to?" Atro look at his dark friend.

"..." Magress didn't saying but nodded as Atro frown.

"Fine, I'm in but how? It's not like we can rush in." Atro said.

"I've a plan" Vargas smiled.

* * *

Karl was standing in courtyard as he pace around until he heard the soft call of his name as soft footstep came running to him making him to look up and smile as he blush brightly before waving at Angel as she walk up to him and giving him a hug before letting go.

"Hi Karl! What do you like to talk about?" Angel asked.

Karl's heart beat began to beat quicker, his throat became dry as he stare into Angel's bright blue eyes as her snow white shine brilliantly and her pale skin glow under the sunlight. Karl shakily reach for Angel's hands as he tightly grabbed onto them and look straight into her eyes as blue clashes with light blue. His face was red as a tomato, he closed his eyes taking few deep breaths as he open them before smiling that charming smile of his at Angel.

"A-Angel, you were my best friend beside Akuma of course when we were little and I-I want to tell you t-that I really love-" Sound of stomping and loud screeching causing them to stop as they look up to see Narza and Akuma running at them with full speed.

"I SENSE CUTE SHIT HAPPENING AND I'M FUCKING HERE TO STOP THIS SHIT!" Akuma screamed.

"UNHAND THE GODDESS YOU TAINTED MAN!" Narza yelled.

Karl quickly let go of Angel's hands only for her to be swooped up in Luther's arm as he chuckle before running off as the three males give chase yelling for him to stop. Angel quickly clutch on to Luther as he was running full speed while dodging many things that were thrown at him or in the way. Sadly he wasn't paying attention when a whip grab onto Angel's wrist and tore her away from Luther who glare at Kuda who had smug smile as he held Angel close.

"Thanks for watching her! Narza I got her!" Kuda ran off with Angel thrown over his shoulder as she tried to struggle a way off.

"KUDA FUCK YOU!" Luther shouted as he ran after him.

"Nah no thanks Luther! I rather fuck her instead~" Angel's face brighten red as Akuma screeched in anger and Narza screaming not to taint the goddess.

Kuda was smirking until he was rammed by Magress and Eze, Atro quickly caught Angel before she fell before dragging her away as Vargas, Eze and Magress held off the other guys. Kuda was getting up slowly but he glare at Atro who only smile as he dragged Angel down into the lounge, Atro pushed Angel in before blocking the door with tables. Lance was in the lounge as he wave to Angel who waved back.

"What's going on guys?" Angel questioned.

Lance just shrugged. "I don't know, I was just sitting here playing Battle Tear and then I was alone until you two show up."

"I see…." Angel looked around until they heard bashing from the door.

Atro ran over to the door as he put his body in front while pushing the table, Lance quickly got up and help Atro to keep the intruders from entering until it was kick by huge force causing the two fly and crash into a couch. Angel gasped and turn to see Sodis and his gang as he wave happily at Angel, Aylut quickly walk over to her a mutter an apology before picking her up and leaving as the other five males were looking out of any attackers.

"Where are we going?" Angel questioned.

"The gym, seem like a safe place." Raydn said as everyone began heading for the gym until Aylut was tackle by Lugina.

Angel fell into Zephry's arms as she look up to see Lugina there. "Give her to me you idiots!" Lugina threaten.

"Good job Lugina!" Karl shouted.

"Moss head finally has some use!" Akuma shout with glee.

Grybe stood in front of the group as Aylut kicked Lugina off of him causing him to stumble as he get up. Raydn quickly look to Zephry and give him a nod signal as Zephry nod in understanding as he ran off with Angel in his arms as Farlon and Sodis follow after him. Akuma can be heard spouting curses words at them as Lugina yelled at them and Karl who groan in anger.

They ran and ran until they finally reach to the gym's door. As they walk inside, they quickly bolt up the doors and everything with sports carts and anything they could find, Zephry gently place Angel down as he patted her head gently. Farlon walked over exhausted as he smile at Angel before sitting down, Sodis quickly join in but he face planted to floor instead of sitting causing concern to run across Angel's face as she kneeled down towards him.

"are you alright Sodis?" Angel asked gently as she watch him shift his head to look at her, she see light blue eyes staring at her as they twinkle with happiness.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it" Sodis said.

"Can anyone of you tell me what's going on?" Angel asked.

Farlon shrugged "We don't know what going on to, expect that your being tossed around by groups of people"

As they were chatting with one of another the room became dark making Zephry, Farlon and Sodis to stand up as they look for any dangers until the lights turn back on making them relax slight until they notice someone missing. They began quickly looking for Angel to only see that the vent was open causing the three of them to unlock the door as they zoomed out calling out for Angel.

What they didn't notice that two heads had open out from the basketball crates as basketball were sent rolling. Angel looked at the person beside her to only see a redhead that was wearing a green hoodie and bright blue eyes who stare back at her. She notice footstep approaching them when she see Rowgen looking around before walking over, Rowgen quickly picked up Angel gently before placing her down as the redhead jump out of the crate and stood beside Rowgen.

"Angel right? The name's Zelnite! Rowgen and Uda asked me to steal you from some guys as he cuts the power off." Zelnite said happily.

"Where's Uda then?" Angel questioned.

"Over here" Uda walk over to the three before stopping next to Angel. "The coast is clear"

"Brilliant let's go then!" Zelnite shouted but that shouting brought a lot of guys here causing Rowgen to slap him over the head.

"Zelnite take Angel back to her dorm, we just stall these guys for a bit." Uda command.

"I don't take orders from anyone but if it's for the beautiful lady then sure thing! Let's go!" Zelnite grab Angel's hand before quickly dashing away.

"Zelnite get back here!" Karl shouted.

* * *

Zelnite had quickly gotten Angel back to her dorm in one piece as he look at her happily. Angel looked up to Zelnite and smiled at him causing his heart to beat faster and his stomach to flutter with butterflies. He still kept his confident smile as he stand in front of her door.

"Well this is it! If you need a helping hand then you know who to call!" Zelnite chirped pridefully.

"Thank you Zelnite for helping me, if you see Uda and Rowgen can you give them my regards?" Angel tilted her head.

"Sure thing but I need payment for it!" Zelnite said cheekily.

"Hmm? Oh sure how much do you need?" Angel asked.

"it's not money, I can just steal money from people" Zelnite smirked.

"Oh um what do want then?" Angel looked up at Zelnite.

Before Angel could understand what was happening she felt soft lips meet her own as she stare wide eyes at Zelnite who had his eyes closed. Zelnite separated from her before smiling at her, he quickly give her peck on the head before running off leaving Angel stunned as she open her door to her room and tumbled inside before falling on to her bed as Lunaris looked up from her book.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"Boys…. I'll never understands boys… Never"

* * *

 **End Of Special Chapter Angel**

 **Next Special Chapter Akuma Date when published (Unknown)**

 **Hope you like this special chapter everyone!**


	9. Special Chapter (Akuma Version)

**Kiyo thinks Angel x Karl is a cute couple, who do you ship Angel with?**

 **Kiyo also picked the females for Akuma verison.**

* * *

 _Special Chapter (Akuma Version)_

"Yo sis you home?" Akuma called out as he set his sword to the side.

"Yeah I'm coming" Angel quickly walked in as she smoothed out her servant uniform as she smoothed out and wrinkles.

"Why are you wearing that?" Akuma questioned as he narrow his eyes causing Angel to sighed at her brother's action as she grabbed a basket filled with muffins.

"Have you forgotten brother? I am one of Prince Karl's servants" Angel said as she quickly left the house with Akuma trailing behind her.

"Why are you calling our Karl prince?" Akuma questioned as he fiddle with the sheath sword in his hand.

"Brother even if Karl was our childhood friend, we are older now and we must respect royalty" Angel pointed out causing Akuma to roll his eyes as he scoffed.

"Karl is still a fucking idiot even if he grows older, you think by now he man up already!" Akuma flailed his arm a bit.

"I think it's kinda hard to do what you want him to do when you sometime constantly threaten his life" Angel muttered to herself quietly.

Akuma just scoffed annoyed and Angel just giggle at her brother's child personality before they finally reach to the gate of the palace, Angel was talking to a guard who eyed Akuma but Akuma give no fuck about the guard who watched him. As Akuma was looking around he notice a girl in a tree wearing a kimono eyeing him, they had staring contest until Angel had call for Akuma who turned away and follow after his sister.

Kikuri, one of the ten strongest female warriors watched Akuma followed Angel, her hand clench tightly on to her kunai as she could hear her heart hammered in her rib cage as she watch Akuma's back, her face was slightly flush at the direct eye contact they had, she soon quickly disappeared into shadows to report to the other girls what she saw.

* * *

The twins had arrived in front of a Karl's room as they open the door to see a very uncomfortable Karl as he tried to get away from a servant that was trying to seduce him. Karl took notice of Angel and Akuma as his face brighten up, the maid notice Karl's mood change as she turn to see Angel and Akuma which cause the maid to glare rudely at Angel and scoffed at her but when she look at Akuma, she flutter her eyes at him only to cause him to gag.

"Angel! You're finally here and you brought Akuma too!" Karl said relieved making Angel to giggle and Akuma to roll his eyes.

"Lord Karl~ You don't need this girl, you have me~" The woman turn back to Karl only to be pushed by him lightly as he walked over to the twins.

"Akuma it's been awhile! How is the life of Mercenary" Karl said happily as he put a hand on Angel's head. The maid stormed out embarrassed as Akuma give her middle finger causing the maid to gasp and run off, Karl just shook his head disappointed and Angel just smiled.

"It's been fine Karl, but my question for you is that you're not taking advantage of my sister are you? Cause then we'll need to have a nice long talk and it's isn't going to be pretty for you." Akuma grin but his eye twitched causing Karl to sweatdrop and Angel to sigh.

"No I've been making sure Angel wasn't taken advantage by anyone" Karl said causing Akuma to relax a bit.

"But he has been trying to spoil me to death even when I refuse" Angel commented causing Akuma to glare at Karl who whistled innocently.

Karl inched closer to Angel just in case if Akuma would to try and grab him, Akuma's eye was twitching but before he could take any actions. Angel gasped as she look at the clock and quickly pushed her brother out before she slam the door on him, Akuma stare shock at the door when he heard Angel's hurried footsteps as she pestered Karl to get ready.

* * *

The red eyed male huffed angrily as he stomped away from the door and began exploring the castle until he bump into someone causing the person to fall back with a thud before hearing some swearing. Akuma look down to see a girl with blonde hair and angry red eyes as she glare at Akuma before standing up.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" The blonde snapped causing Akuma to glare at her.

"How about you fucking move next time if someone as tall as me can't see a fucking midget like you" Akuma growled causing the girl's face to redden.

"Do you fucking know who I am?!" She stomped her foot at Akuma as she pointed a finger at him.

"No should I give a fuck who you fucking are?!" Akuma rolled his eyes causing girl to fume.

"I am Michele one of the strongest ten female warriors here!" Michele snapped.

"Ooooh I'm so fucking scared! Cry me a fucking river bitch!" Akuma glare down at her.

"Michele what's taking you so long?!" A girl with orange pigtails and pinkish eyes was running over to Michele until she notice her companion that was staring at her.

"Themis this asshole won't apologies for bumping into me!" Michele snapped her head to Themis.

"I'm not going to fucking apologies to some bitchy girl" Akuma huffed.

With Michele and Akuma were yelling at each other, eight girls arrived to the shouting as they watch Akuma and Michele bicker with one of another. Themis sighed before shouting at them as the two stopped and look to Themis, the girls were able to see Akuma as his back turned showing his beautiful face as red eyes glow and his black hair ruffled. The girls blushed until Michele spoke up causing the girls and Akuma to look at her.

"Don't tell me that you all think he's that handsome?! He's a jerk!" Michele pointed it Akuma.

"Oh I fucking wonder why?" Akuma sarcastically spoke.

"Anyways who are you?" The girl with tanish skin, red eyes and white hair spoke as her face with slightly flushed.

"I'm Akuma and I'm mercenary" Akuma said as he look away. "So who are all of you?"

"Rina"

"Ronel"

"Fiora"

"Elza"

"Kikuri'

"Lilith"

"Reeze"

"Signas"

"You already heard our names" Themis said as Akuma nodded.

"Why is a mercenary in the castle" Signas asked causing Akuma to sigh as he ruffled his hair.

"My twin sister work here as a servant. Also Karl is our childhood friend, I came to visit him" Akuma said as he walk over to a wall and lean on it. As the girls watched him closely.

"You mean Angel? I heard rumors that Prince Karl has taken quite a fancy for Angel" Reeze said as she remember seeing Karl guiding Angel around the garden.

Akuma's eye began to twitch as he got off the wall and swiftly walked away as the girls stare at each other confused before following after him, Akuma glances at the girls that were near him but pay no attention to them as they would stare at him with curiosity swimming in their eyes as they watch him walk to Karl's room.

"Karl are you in there?" Akuma called out.

"Oh yeah, come in Akuma!" Karl called out as Akuma open the door revealing Angel straightening out Karl's outfit.

Akuma snorted a bit at the flashy get up. "What the fuck are you wearing" The girls glare at Akuma for being disrespectful until they heard Karl chuckle.

"Heh it's that bad huh?…" Karl scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. Akuma just nodded as he made disgust face at the gold surrounding his clothing.

"What with the stupid get up?" Akuma said as he lean his arm against Elza who blush at the contact.

"I'm being force to meet princess around the country" Karl sighed as he watched Angel who was looking for any wrinkles.

"That sucks for you, after you done with the princess shit I need ask you something later" Akuma said as he walked out with the girls following after him.

"What do you think my brother wants to talk to you about?" Angel look up at Karl who simply shrugged before giving Angel a hug.

"I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING IN THERE, YOU BETTER STOP YOUR SHIT KARL OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS" Sound of Akuma shouting cause Karl to let go and pout angrily as Angel sighed and went back to get rid of the wrinkles that Karl cause.

* * *

Akuma sat down near the field of flowers as the girls around him watching him, he look at them curiously as he raise a brow at them before looking at some flowers. He start grabbing them as he began making a flower crown, as the girls watch him intently.

"So why are you guys following me around?" Akuma questioned as he focused on the flower.

"For Lord Karl's protection" Ronel said as some of the girls nod.

Akuma just rolled his eyes before making some more flower crowns as the girls look at him weirdly. "What are you doing?" Rina asked making Akuma glance up before looking down causing Rina to frown, she was about to call him again when she felt something soft on her head.

Rina looked at Akuma to only blush as Akuma grin to himself before nodding as he went back making more flower crowns, the girls glare at Rina before watching Akuma make more flower crowns. To the girls, it was kinda strange for the girls to see him making flowers seeing as they saw him blow up at Michele before, but they did not spoke about that as they didn't want to ruin a calm looking Akuma.

Nine flower crowns were made as Akuma gather them up gently and place the crowns each on their heads. After Akuma had finally placed the last flower crown on Lilith who blush lightly as she looked away, Akuma stood back as he nodded admiring his work with flowers.

"it's not Angel's flower crown but it a nice touch. It's not like I want to make any of these flowers because I thought you look pretty in them, I did it so I can test my skills on flower making." Akuma looked away as he scratch his light blush cheek.

The girls were speechless at his action and personality even the great almighty Michele. Akuma just huffed and began walking away leaving the girls to their own thought, Angel was just happening to walk and saw what happen and smile lightly. She quickly walk over to girls as Signas and Lilith were to notice her first as they snapped their direction her causing the females to look at her.

"Angel why are you here?" Themis asked politely as she looked for Karl. "Karl isn't with you this time"

"That because he's in a meet with the kingdoms…. I should warn you girls through, my brother doesn't like speaking of his feelings so it hard for him to be honest sometime and the last one is that I believe my brother can be a bit bipolar so do bare with him if he tend to be rude." Angel said as she walked away leaving the girls to stare at her walking figure.

The girls were silent as they stare at each until someone spoke up. "He's mine" Ronel said as the girls glare at her.

"Ronel, I believe he is mine" Lilith said coldly.

"I like him, I think he like me. Don't you agree Elza?" Kikuri turn to look at Elza who frown.

"No I don't agree with that. I believe he like me more" Elza commented.

"Girls I don't think Akuma would like you all, I think he favour me a bit more" Fiora smirked confidently.

"Hmph I don't think Akuma would go for a girl that show so much skin" Reeze glared at her.

"Akuma like me more since he was the one that give me this flower crown first" Rina said as she stuck her head up pridefully.

"Oh fuck you Rina, I think Akuma like me more and we talk a lot more with each other." Michele boasted causing Themis to frown.

"Akuma wouldn't go for girl like you Michele, you're to rude and blunt for him. Akuma like girls that like a lady, like me for example." Themis claimed

As the nine girls were bickering with each other, Signas had snuck off and went to find Akuma but it didn't take long for the girls to notice Signas disappearance until they realize Signas has went to look for Akuma. They quickly stood up and began the hunt for Signas to prevent her from stealing Akuma from them.

* * *

Akuma was whistling as he walk down the hall. He didn't feel his Brotherly sense tingling so he knew his sister was fine, as he kept walking he heard footsteps quickly making their way towards him as he turn around to see Signas speed walking to him before stopping in front of him. Akuma looked down at Signas as she looked up at him before looking away blushing causing Akuma to sweatdrop at that.

"Hey Signas, what do you need from me?" Akuma question as Signas looked back up on him.

"C-can I walk with you?" Signas shuffled her feet a bit as Akuma just stared at her strangely before nodding.

The two began their walk, Signas would glance at Akuma as she felt her heart beat quicken. Akuma was a bit relax as he walked with Signas down the hall, sadly Signas was lagging behind as she was shorter compared to Akuma who took long stride with his tall height. Signas tried hard to keep up with him but fail until Akuma notice her lagging behind, Akuma went back to Signas before grabbing her hand. Her face redden a bit as her heart beat wildly at the physical contact, Akuma just look away as he walk with her down the hall hand in hand.

"The only reason why I'm holding your hand because you act like my sister when she slows down a lot." Akuma muttered but Signas pay no attention to it as she stare longingly at their entwined hands until they heard a shout.

Before Signas and Akuma could turn around to figure who was shouting when someone tackled Signas down while screaming at her. Michele growled at Signas who give a glare, Akuma began sweating as he realize a messy fight was gonna happen and before Akuma could do anything. He was dragged away from the scene and find himself at library.

Akuma looked around until he felt something hugging, Akuma looked down and notice Themis was hugging him tightly as she sighed blissfully. Akuma was little bit creeped out by this but patted her gently hoping for Themis to let him go, but she didn't budge causing him to panic inside.

"Akuma I am a very selfish woman you know that?" Themis spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"U-uh no I didn't know that but why are you telling me this?" Akuma questioned.

"Because I want you, Akuma. I need you, I want to have you all to myself and not share you with the world" She looked up at him with her eyes half lid as she stand on her tippy toes as she slowly lean in for a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing Themis?! You know he like me more!" Fiora stormed in and pushed Themis away who glare at her.

"Fiora, if you haven't notice this but Akuma likes womans that doesn't dress so little!" Themis yelled as she stomped her foot causing Fiora to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, like he ever will date a stick in a mud." Fiora commented making Themis tackle her as she began pulling Fiora's hair as Fiora scratched at Themis.

Akuma's eyes went wide and he turn around quickly walking out of the room but he soon ran when he heard a loud boom making him sprint down the hall. Now before you think Akuma is a little bitch for running but you would run too when girls with powers start attacking each other, it like war but worse.

Akuma quickly ran until someone tackled him down, Akuma turned his head slightly to see Kikuri hugging him as she breathed in his scent causing shivers to run down his spine. Akuma pushed himself up as Kikuri clung to his back, she snuggled her face into his shoulder as Akuma sighed before walking down the hall.

"Uh Kikuri why are you clinging to my back?" Akuma questioned as she looked at him.

"Your warm and soft…. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of red. I wonder what you would look like if there was blood on you." Kikuri confessed causing Akuma to freeze in his step.

Akuma's heart was beating rapidly as he slowly breathe in and out, he glance at Kikuri to see her sighing in happiness as she took in his scent again. Akuma looked around for help but failed to see anyone as he slowly walk down the hall with Kikuri on her back until he heard her hiss.

Akuma quickly turn around to see Lilith glaring at Kikuri as she threw her away causing Akuma to breathe a sigh of relief, Ronel appeared as well and glare at both Kikuri and Lilith who glare back causing Akuma to sweat a bit.

"Lilith, Kikuri… I came for him" Ronel spoke causing Lilith to growl and Kikuri to hiss at her.

"Get lost Ronel, he was mine when I first lay eyes on him" Kikuri said causing Lilith and Ronel to growl at her.

"I rather believe Akuma would rather go with me, why would he be with someone that love spilling blood, why would he go with someone that to busy with other things" Lilith said mockingly.

"Why would Akuma want to go to a emotionless woman? You would just kill him with your boredom~" Kikuri sneered as Ronel smirked at the fuming Lilith.

The three girls slowly circle each other until Reeze came running before grabbing Akuma's arm taking him away as the girls ran after them. Akuma was getting exhausted of the running as he was pulled around a lot, Reeze was able to lose the girls as she dragged Akuma into another room. She quickly pushed Akuma in and close the door quietly, the two were panting exhausted until Reeze turn to Akuma with her eyes glinting but Akuma was too busy panting.

* * *

Akuma was tied up as he glare at Reeze who smirked as she trail her fingers over the scars on Akuma's shirtless torso. He glare harder at her as he tried to struggle out of his restraints but only to fail as he felt Reeze kissing each scars that were on his chest, making him shiver and struggle even more as Reeze 'tsk' at him for not accepting.

"Let me go Reeze!" Akuma growled causing Reeze to blush as she began licking Akuma's neck.

"Growl again! I want to hear you Akuma" Reeze looked up at Akuma with lust dancing in her eyes causing Akuma to struggle even more.

"Fuck no! What is wrong with you fucking people! Holy fucking shit!" Akuma snapped as he tried to tugged his restraints off of him.

Reeze just giggled as she trace her fingers until a sound of door being kicked open as Elza and Rina stormed in and glare at Reeze who glare back. The two girls nodded to each as Rina tackled Reeze as Elza worked on freeing Akuma, the sound of screeching and screams made him panicked a bit but when Elza freed him from his restraint. He quickly jumped up and grab his shirt and sword as he put them back on.

"Go on! I'll handle Reeze!" Rina shouted as Elza nodded and dragged Akuma out of the room.

* * *

The two were walking around while checking if the coast was clear, Akuma was worried for Rina as she was fighting with Reeze but Elza had quickly calmed him down making him feel ease. Elza had quickly took Akuma to the music room as she close the door quietly. She looked around before relaxing as Akuma relaxed as well seeing as Elza had relax.

"Thanks Elza, I don't think I would handle this mess" Akuma sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"Your welcome but this would be quite troublesome now. Some of the girls must have teamed up" Elza said as Akuma's face paled a bit.

"Well fuck, will it just be you and Rina that gonna help me?" Akuma asked as he looked around.

"Signas, Michele and Ronel are helping as well. Themis, Fiora, Kikuri, Reeze and Lilith made their own group probably." Elza said.

The door slowly opens revealing Signas, Michele, Ronel and scratched up Rina as they enter the room. Akuma sighed in relief knowing that they weren't the other group, Michele's face brighten up seeing Akuma but she didn't show it, Rina was smiling tiredly as she lean against the wall, Signas quickly walk to Akuma and stand by his side again causing some of girls to be annoyed. Ronel smiled and nodded toward Akuma as she sat down.

"So how the fuck am I supposed to get out of there and what about Angel and Karl?" Akuma questioned as he sat down as Signas followed along and sat beside him.

"Angel and Lord Karl had evacuated to your home when one of the maids saw us fighting." Ronel said calmly making Akuma sighed in relief.

"Well how am I supposed to get home then?" Akuma questioned as the girls thought quietly.

"Well how about we just charge right through the gate?" Michele suggested.

"It will be more difficult for us to go because they know that Akuma will be heading that way." Signas said.

"But it the best bet we got. We can't send Akuma to the forest, they'll find him easier" Elza piped in as Rina and Ronel nodded.

Akuma sighed irritated and tiredly, he quietly lean himself on to Michele who lit up like fireworks. Signas growled an inhuman growl but kept quiet for Akuma's sake. Akuma's eyes were half lidded as he looked around tiredly, as for Michele she was trying to calm her beating her heart but being in a close physical contact that wasn't physical fighting was a lot harder to calm down.

"Can we rest for a bit, I've been through a lot right now and I just need nap." Akuma said quietly as the girls nodded and watched he doze off into a dreamless slumber as he slept on Michele shoulder.

The girls were watching Akuma's face as they admire his calm, peaceful face as he slept. Their blush rose as they imagine waking up in the morning with that calm sleeping face next to them or seeing his gentle smiles that were sent their way as the girls slowly began to daydream a day as Akuma's love life.

Signas's dream was a peaceful one as she imagine a life in the forest with Akuma as her mate that hunts and protect her from any creatures lurking around, she then began to imagine what their children would be like as a smile appeared on her face as she dream about her future.

Michele's dream was a wild one that had Akuma and her fighting of dragons as they rescue people from evil beings, she began to imagine the moment when Akuma would get down on his knees to propose. She was slightly smiling as she squeal mentally.

Elza's dream was quiet and happy one as she imagine her life with her sister and Akuma, she imagine Akuma being the man of the life as he took care of Alice and her. She imagine little kids playing around as Alice would be a great aunt and Akuma would be great husband and father.

Ronel's dream was a strange one, she was flying as she fight side by side with Akuma as they flew into sky fighting off anyone that tried to disobey the royal family. Their family would've of been raised as loyal fighters as she imagine flying with them as her face warmed up.

Rina's dream was calm one as she dream of herself being a priestess and Akuma joining her as they both worship the gods and began converting people to believe in the gods that had given them life, she imagine Akuma standing there in a suit as he held his out towards her waiting for her.

* * *

With the other groups, they were sitting around the library as they discussed their plans on capturing Akuma. They had pinpointed to head for the gate to capture Akuma, they quickly agreed and began to patrol the gate as they quietly waited for Akuma and the other groups to come. When they were patrolling, they would be planning to betray one of another to keep Akuma for themselves but seeing that each of them were equal strength they would have to plan carefully and skillfully.

Fiora had be partnered up with Themis as the two would glare at each other once in awhile as they watch the left side of the gate.

Reeze and Lilith were together as they were partners before, the two girls would glance at each before looking away as they scout out on the right side of the gate.

Kikuri was by herself as she in front of the gate with her arm across as she scan the area with her eyes narrowed waiting for anyone to pop out.

All for one guy, just one guy they recently met and they fell in love at first sight. The girls didn't bother to figure out why but for Akuma he would believe it was a curse, a terrifying curse for him even if there were 10 beautiful girls that were wanting his attention. Truthly he wasn't interested in romance not when he was mercenary where he could die any day and his dear twin sister who he cherish dearly.

The sound of footsteps were arriving towards the gate as Kikuri ready her weapon when she see Elza glaring at her, the rest of the girls appeared weapons ready. Each of the girls glare at each until they charge at one of another as sound of weapons clashed, sparks were sent flying as the tension risen in great heights. Akuma had hidden himself as he watch the fights breakout, he had to wait for the opportunity to escape but it be awhile as Kikuri stuck close to gate.

The girls were evenly matched as they glare at each other before Elza grabbed Kikuri's sleeve flinging her away from the gate, Signas kicked Fiora away as Michele pushed Themis, Rina kicked Reeze in the jaw as she was sent back and Ronel was able to get Lilith back. Akuma had saw the opportunity and quickly ran as he passed the girls and passed through the open gate, he could hear sound of kunais hitting near his ankle as he ran.

"THANKS GIRLS!" Akuma shouted as he ran back to his house.

The gates closed as the girls blankly stared at the gate before glaring at each other. They soon disappear into the castle as the sound of crashing and screaming can be heard as more fights break out for just letting Akuma go.

* * *

Akuma kept running as he ran through the market and ran down the alley while knocking random dudes out that tried to threaten him, he quickly stop running and began walking as he sighed in relief. As he looked up he saw his house not far as a smile bloomed on his face as he began to whistle happily until he reach his front door, as he open the door to his house. His eyes widen in shock as he gaped like a fish.

Akuma was scarred. Scarred for life as he watch Karl held Angel tightly as their lips moved in sync their eyes closes and the two each held each other tightly, Akuma was flabbergasted his eyes slowly began to twitch as he start screaming scaring Karl and Angel as they both separated their eyes widen and their faces red.

"WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK! I COME BACK HOME HAPPILY AND FIND YOU SUCKING FACES WITH MY SISTER?! OH HELL TO THE FUCK NO KARL! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PRINCE, YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO FUCKING PROVE TO ME WHY YOU SHOULD LOVE HER YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS, NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU SENSELESS" Akuma screeched as he began running straight at Karl.

Karl quickly kiss Angel's cheek before running around the room laughing as Akuma was screaming his head off. Angel just sighed quietly as she smile before heading for the kitchen to prepare dinner and as well as shields knowing that her brother would fling food at Karl. One thought enter her mind was, _'What happened at the castle?'_ seeing as Karl and her were evacuated out of the castle.

* * *

 **End of Special Chapter (Akuma Version)**

 **Sorry if it shorter than Angel's version, Kiyo give me some characters that were bit hard because of their personality so I did what I could of done. Anyways for those who were upset about Karl's confession being ruined in Angel's version (Kiyo I'm talking to you) Here in this version Angel knows Karl's feelings. Happy?**

 **Anyways the deadline for the poll is on saturday or Friday so if you haven't voted go vote.**

 **Lilith**

 **Michele**

 **Eve**

 **Rina**


	10. Chapter 7

**There was a tie between two people and I had use a flip coin for it. You know I'm tempting just tempting to add in the sacred guardians into the group.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

A girl with blonde hair and amber like eyes glare straight at Angel as she scoffed at Angel causing a vein to pop on Akuma's head as he glare at the girl who was being rude to Angel, Luther was glaring at the girl, Lance just sighed, Lunaris was frowning as she stared at the female figure.

"How did 'you' summon me? Ugh whatever! If you don't keep me happy I'll just go home!" The girl said making Angel frown a bit.

"Shut the fuck up bitch and get off your damn high horse and be nice to my sister, I don't give a fuck if you insult me, or anybody but if you fucking insult my sister. There will be hell to pay if you make her upset! Beside you can't leave even if you wanted to, your chain to us until we say you can go" Akuma snarled cause the girl to glare at him.

"I-I… Screw you, you jerk!" The girl stomped off leaving the group to watch her go.

Angel frowned as she look away upset, Luther huffed before petting Angel's head. Lance scratched the back of his neck as Lunaris was rubbing Akuma's back in a soothing motion as his eyes were twitching angrily.

"That was probably Michele, she was from the family of La Veda. I don't know much about her but I know that she's unstoppable when wielding her axes" Lance's commented. Angel sighed sadly as Lance looked at Angel with a soft smile.

"She still our newest companion, even if she doesn't like us doesn't mean we should abandon her!" Angel stated as Akuma give her a scowl while the others just slightly smile.

"Ugh fine! Fine! We go look for Michele and if she resist, then we can drag her back by her feet" Akuma grumbled as he began heading down with the others following close behind him.

"Man Akuma your fucking smitten like a kitten." Luther smirked as Akuma's vein popped in his head as he shoot a glare at the smirking fallen god.

"Oh really? Well atleast I don't go pouting like a idiot when she has her attention somewhere else, you're like a puppy when it come to her!" Akuma smirked at Luther's red face.

"Well atleast I don't have this creepy ability to sense things happening!" Akuma frowned as both Luther and Akuma got into each other face.

"It's not fucking creepy! It's to fucking protect my sister from you idiots!"

"Who the fuck you calling an idiot dumbass!"

"You're the fucking dumbass, dumbass!"

"Am not! You're the fucking dumbass!"

"Are too, you motherfucking shit!"

"Are not!"

"Are too"

"Are not!"

"Are too!

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE FUCKING TOO"

"Uh guys, Angel and Lunaris went ahead of-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DUMBASS"

* * *

"Lance where's Luther and my brother?" Angel questioned as she walked beside Lance and Lunaris down to path that leads to Forest of Beasts to grab Michele.

"Fighting…. Oh yeah Lunaris did you hand the gem that was from the snowfield to Angel?" Lance glance at Lunaris who looked straight ahead before handing Angel the gem as her eyes lit up.

"I did now" Lunaris smiled softly at the smiling girl as Lance grin at how happy Angel is.

The quake of two footsteps cause the ground to shake around Lunaris, Lance and Angel as they looked around for the cause. Lance quickly held Angel as Lunaris got in her battle stance until all three of them heard a familiar shout causing the three of them to sweatdrop as they see two familiar man running towards them, Akuma was shouting at Luther who just simply smirked.

"FUCK YOU LUTHER, YOU SHITTY GOD!" Akuma hollered as Luther rolled his eyes before slowly stopping near the group.

"Stop fighting you two, we need go to Forest of Beasts to get Michele" Angel said as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go! Luther this isn't over!" Akuma shouted as he stomped off with Lunaris running after him leaving the three to walk after them.

"Why do you always rile him up Luther?" Lance ask as Angel glances at Luther waiting for his answer.

"It's fun to rile him up, it's like he's a ticking time bomb just begging to explode" Luther said as Lance just facepalm and Angel giggle slightly.

Angel paused a bit as she remembering something before smacking her head causing the group to stop as they heard loud smack as they turn to look at Angel, after hearing the loud smack from his twin, Akuma had quickly ran up to Angel before grabbing her head and looking for anything wrong. As Angel struggled to free her face from her brother's tight grasp, Lance looked at Angel with concern written on his face, as Luther was watching with amusement dancing in his eyes and for Lunaris she just sighed quietly but smile as she removed Akuma's hand away from Angel's head.

"Akuma you didn't need to grab my head like that" Angel said as she rubbed her cheeks.

"Well you just smacked yourself, why wouldn't your brother be worried?" Luther commented.

"I did that because I remember something!" Angel said causing some of them to be curious.

"Okay so what was it?" Lance asked.

"If Akuma and I are summoners doesn't that mean we could summon Michele right here?"

Everything was silent as they let this new knowledge to sink in, Angel nervously took a step away from her twin while making sure everyone was away as Akuma's eyes began twitching angrily as he started cursing out loud. The group watched as Akuma curse and stomped around angrily as they silently watch him, Angel sighed lightly before Luther and Lance patted her on the back.

"You okay Angel?" Lance asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I'm worried about Akuma's sanity…. Before Lucius had given us this power, my brother doesn't have outburst like this. The only time he got really angry like this when someone came to hurt Karl or I but that rarely ever happens, I just hope he gets better soon." Angel muttered quietly.

"It's gonna be alright Angel, your brother is very strong. He helped me fight off some monster when we were separated, I know that Akuma can handle this type of things" Lunaris smiled at Angel who nodded.

"Agreed, Akuma is Akuma just trust him." Luther commented as he watch Akuma stopped cursing and began inhaling and exhaling slowly.

After Akuma had calmed down after his outburst he went back to the group and sigh quietly before muttering an apology as Angel smile gently before giving her brother comforting hug. Akuma just return hug before letting go. Luther was about draped his on Angel until Lance smacked him in the head, cause Luther to growl at him. Lunaris went over to Akuma and give him a comforting smile as she petted his head gently.

"Angel, take Lunaris, Lance and Luther with you to Forest of Beasts, I'll stay here and summon Michele and get her to work with us." Akuma said calmly as Lunaris looked at Akuma with worried.

"Are you sure Akuma? I don't want to leave you here." Lunaris said with concern as she grabbed Akuma's hand leaving Angel and other to stand awkwardly before they began walking away.

"I'll be fine Lunaris, just protect my sister." Akuma said as Lunaris hesitated but nod as she went after the other group leaving Akuma standing.

* * *

Akuma walked over to a tree and lean back as he began trying to summon Michele, she soon appeared in bright white light and began glaring at him while Akuma return the glare back. It was silent between the two as the wind rustle until Akuma got off the tree making Michele taking a stance as Akuma glared at her.

"What do you want!" Michele demanded.

"I need you" Akuma stated bluntly but he didn't thought over his words as Michele burned a bright red causing Akuma to furrowed his eyebrows.

"W-WHAT?!" Michele dropped her stance bit as she glare at Akuma trying to figure him out.

"I need you to join us and help us." Akuma said it again be reworded.

"W-why should I?!" Michele avoid eye contact with Akuma as she tried to tame her blush.

"My sister and I can bring you back the power you lost." Akuma bargained causing Michele to look up at him.

"Are you willing to return me back to my final form?" Michele said as Akuma nodded leaving her to think a bit.

Akuma walked over to Michele before standing in front of her until she realised Akuma's presence close as she looked up to swing her axe at him only to pause to see him just staring down at her with blank look in his eyes, but behind those eyes held something that shook her to the core, something that she has seen once before when she a faced enemy that laid waste to her comrades when the person gain more strength and power.

Michele quickly stepped back as she looked at Akuma who only raise an eyebrow but it return back to it's place as Michele hid her tremble form as she scoffed and looked away causing Akuma to frown a bit.

"Fine! I'll join but it not for you but for my own benefits of getting my powers back" Michele scoffed as she start walking ahead causing Akuma to smile slightly before jogging after her.

Michele glance nervously at Akuma who just walked beside her calmly. One thought pop into her mind when she saw close up at Akuma eyes that made her slightly nervous.

' _The desire to destroy and kill'_

* * *

Akuma and Michele had finally reached to the Forest of Beasts before they began fighting away monsters, as they were fighting the two began looking for their group to see no one but they had notice a few blood that turn light splattered here and there but they had concluded that it wasn't their group. The search for the group was awkward as Michele would try to scoot far away from him and Akuma himself was muttering to himself angrily until he notice Michele trying to get away from him.

"Why the hell are you trying to get away from me like I'm going to kill you or something?" Akuma glances at Michele who just turned away from him.

"You always have that stupid scowl that screams 'I'm gonna kill you!" Michele huffed causing a tick mark to appear as he glare at Michele.

"I'm the one that has a scowl? look who's talking you have that scowl that screams 'I'm a fucking bitch!'" Akuma flailed his arms angrily as Michele just snarled at him.

The two were bickering back and forth as the awkward tension disappeared, the two didn't notice someone was watching them until they heard something being shot towards them, they turn to look as an arrow was sent flying straight at Michele. Before Michele could move she felt Akuma shove her to the ground as the sound of flesh was pierced by something sharp, Michele looked up to see Akuma covering her as a arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. Shocked and confused she didn't realise Akuma looking at her with a slight concern look.

"Michele are you alright? We need to move, the shooter could be around" Akuma got off and grabbed Michele's arm before running behind a tree as more arrows were shot.

"Y-your shoulder!" Michele stuttered still shock from the push before she saw Akuma giving her comforting smile causing her to blush slightly as his eyes shine with kindness instead of what she had saw before.

"I had worse! Anyways do you know who shooting us?" Akuma said as he tried lean out to take a peek only for a multiple of arrows to hit the tree that Akuma was peeking out as he quickly pull his head back.

"I don't know but where the hell is your group?!" Michele quickly snapped at Akuma as she tried to ignore the close distance they were in.

"OW FUCK OFF JERK!"

"Luther he isn't going to go away!"

"HE FUCKING KEEPS SHOOTING ME IN THE ASS LANCE!"

"Well that's your own fault for chasing him!"

"Guys stop fighting or he's going to shoot us again!"

"Lunaris is rights guys stop-"

"OW!"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN LANCE?!"

Akuma and Michele stare at each before sprinting off the to the direction as multiples of arrows were hitting the ground behind them. The two were sprinting as they hear the tree rustles and more shouting, as they reached to the area they saw Luther, Lance and Lunaris looking around for the shooter as Angel was hiding near the rocks. Angel looked worried until she saw Akuma and Michele, her face lit up and without warning she ran straight at Akuma.

Lunaris turned around and smile to see Akuma safe but she frowned when she saw Michele but soon turned to a horrified look as she saw arrow sticking out of his shoulder, Luther and Lance took notice of their presences but didn't saying anything as they were searching for the shooter until a arrow was seen flying out of a tree and aiming right at Akuma.

Michele saw the arrow and quickly stood in front of Akuma and deflected the arrow quickly with her axe before charging at the tree as a man with green hair just like Lance's hair but with blues eyes jump out of the tree as it was knocked down by Michele.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT WAS SHOOTINGS ME IN THE ASS, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Luther glare angrily as he charged at the archer as the others beside Angel and Akuma charged in while attacking the archer.

* * *

The archer fell on the ground with blood surrounding him before disappearing in a white light as Luther smirked happily as he picked up an gem from the ground where the body once disappeared from. Akuma was sitting on the rock as Lunaris was tending to Akuma's shoulder and Michele was standing next to him while glancing at him also glaring at Lunaris once in awhile. Lance and Angel were sitting down as they were looking through the map to their next destination.

"Hey sis did you see Tilith?" Akuma questioned causing Lunaris to stiffen a bit and Michele to growl silently.

"Ah yeah we did, Tilith was worried that a Sparky got to you and killed you" Angel said nonchalantly causing Akuma to roll his eyes.

"That was a one time thing when a Sparky came at me! It's not like I wanted a stupid Sparky to tackle me!" Akuma tried to cross his arms to only wince at the pain as Lunaris scolded him for moving.

Luther just snickered as he sat next to Angel while smirking at Akuma while Lance just glare at Luther but sighed and went back looking at the map, Akuma just sat there and glare at Luther before smirking as Luther frown slightly as he glare at Akuma.

"Sooooooo sis~ Is it true that Luther got shot in the ass?" Akuma smiled widely as Luther's face turn red shade.

"Hmm? Oh yeah he did, some reason whenever the archer shot at us with arrows, those arrows seem to always hit Luther in the butt. I think the archer didn't mean to have that happen…. By the way Luther do you have that gem?" Angel turned to look at Luther who just thrust the gem into her hand before looking away with his ego wounded.

Lance was snickering as Angel frown slightly before patting Luther on the back, Michele just rolled her eyes at the group before sitting down next to Akuma causing Lunaris to glare at her, Michele return the glare back but turn to look to see Akuma who was stretching his good arm.

"I think we should get somes weapon so this wouldn't happen next time." Akuma commented as the other shrug causing him to pout a bit.

"Anyways we should keep moving, the next area we're heading to is Magutagal Wetlands" Lance said as Angel and himself put away the map.

"Alright let's get going, you guys go rest. The two of us should be fine for now" Akuma stated as he got up.

"Are you sure you can move? It's not like I care about your well-being or anything! Well I'm leaving!" Michele said quickly before disappearing in a white light.

The other units looked at each other before looking at the twins then disappeared leaving the twins alone, the two looked at each before leaving the forest as they head for the wetlands. Angel look to the sky before looking at her brother who had a calm look as he scan their surrounding, Akuma notice how quiet it was when he turn his head to see his sister giving him a concern gaze.

"What's wrong sis?"

"I'm worried…."

"Eh? Why are you worried?"

"It's just….. I'm worried about you, you aren't acting like yourself"

"How so? I think I'm perfectly fine."

"Your personalities keep switching constantly, one minute you're calm and cool as a cucumber but next you explode like the flames that burst."

"... I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"A-alright then…"

' _It's best for you to never find out sis'_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End**

 **I hope you like it, until the next poll it won't be awhile until the twins get 5 gems**

 **Total of Gems: 2**

 **Ah I've been slightly in a good mood, after getting about 3 Semira that made me angry. I randomly got Quaid but sadly he's a orcale so I have to train him well but beside that my Guardian Colt will watch his back. I would've cried if I gotten another Semira, I have enough of pumpkin girl just one is good enough not bloody more of them.**


	11. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Akuma you're alive!" Tilith smiled happily as she tackle him in a hug.

"My sister probably told you I was getting our new companion to join us." Akuma said as he removed Tilith's arm around him.

"Yeah she did, anyways what took you two so long?! You left me in this disgusting place while the two of you took your sweet time to get over here!" Tilith whined a bit.

"Sorry Tilith but we had some trouble." Angel said.

"It's fine but congratulations on getting past the forest! I guess the two of you weren't shams at all!" Tilith cheered causing Angel to smile happily and Akuma to smirk pridefully.

"Well are you going to join us through the wetlands Tilith?" Angel questioned as Tilith face turn from cheery to bit disgust at the wetlands.

"No not for today, I'll just wait for the two of you at the Remains of Mirza!" Tilith quickly disappeared leaving the twins to look around the wetlands.

"Aw fuck this…. We should go ahead first before randomly summoning our friends, don't want to drain our energy just summoning them right now." Akuma stated before walking ahead as Angel quickly jogged after her brother.

"You think something weird is going to happen again like what happen with the archer?" Angel asked as she glance at her twin who just merely shrugged.

"Eh who knows, we don't have any water friends well except for Sqiurty and Lance is an earth type so we'll be fine."

"If you say so brother"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

* * *

"AKUMA HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! I EXPECTED MORE OUT OF YOU!"

"SHUT IT MICHELE AND STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED PRINCESS!"

"I knew something wrong was gonna happen…."

Sound of screeches as women with arm like wings were flying after the group as everybody was running from the group of ten ladies that were chasing after them, no one could understand how this happen…. After what happen at snowfield, but instead of stampede of Squirty after them there are about ten hybrid ladies after them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY?!"

"HARPIES AKUMA THEY ARE HARPIES!"

"LANCE DO SOMETHING, USE YOUR BRAVE BURST YOU SHIT"

Lance quickly turned around and before Angel could call him, a bright white had slightly blind them causing everyone to cover their eyes as the sound of screeches fade away. As the light disappear, everyone had uncovered their eyes to see Lance jogging back to them, Akuma's eye began to twitch as Michele huffed angrily but glance at Akuma to see his reaction while Lunaris was trying to calm him down, Luther just facepalm as he sigh irritated and lastly for Angel her eyes was sparkling brightly.

"That was so cool!" Angel gasped causing everyone to look at her shock.

"That was called Flash Gale!" Lance said pridefully causing Luther to scoffed.

"I have a way cooler brave burst" Luther snorted causing Lance to glare at him.

"IF YOU GUYS COULD OF USE YOUR BRAVE BURST WHY COULDN'T YOU USE IT WHEN THAT ARCHER WAS SHOOTING US?!" Akuma screeched out.

"My burst only increase teammate's attacks nothing more and nothing less" Michele scoffed as she held her head high.

Akuma took slow deep breath in before storming off as Lunaris and Michele went after him leaving Angel, Lance and Luther alone. Lance slapped Luther at the back of his head while Luther just slapped Lance on his arm leaving Angel to wander away from the boys as they had a slap off with each other.

* * *

"Where do you think my brother went Mossy?" Angel questioned as she stare at her green slime friend.

"I don't know but maybe we should go look for the exit first!" Mossy chirped.

"Do you think it's alright to leave Luther and Lance by themselves?" Angel asked.

"Well if we haven't left then we couldn't get a move on to look for your brother then" Mossy said as Angel nodded.

"Excuse me Milady but what bring a lady like yourself in this place?" Angel stopped walking as she look at the man with snow white hair and onyx eyes with glasses that was perched on his nose.

"A-ah hello! I seem to have lost my twin brother and my friends, oh aren't you to hot in this kind of area. You're wearing a thick cloak!" Angel said worryingly as she approached the man.

"It's quite fine, I've been through worse. I haven't introduce myself, my name is Weiss it's a pleasure to meet you milady" Weiss said as he gently taking Angel's hand before giving it a light kiss on it causing her face to redden slightly.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you too-"

"I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING AND I'M FUCKING HERE TO STOP THIS SHIT" Akuma's loud screech could be heard as a barrel of black ran screaming at them causing Weiss to narrow his eyes a bit.

Weiss quickly moved away from Akuma who nearly punch Weiss in the face as he held his sister tightly. The sound of footsteps could be heard as everyone arrived with their weapons raised and ready to strike as they glare daggers at Weiss who glared at everyone before turning his attention to Angel. Weiss pushed up his glasses as it shine dangerously causing everyone to raise their weapons.

"So your Angel…. Shame that you are Maxwell's target." Weiss said darkly as Akuma tighten his grasp on his sister.

"What does your fucking master want from my sister?!" Akuma scowled.

"Your sister is the vital key for Maxwell's plan and by Maxwell's orders, I must take her at any cost even if I were to kill her." Weiss stated causing everyone to stiffen.

"Aw fuck no! I'm not gonna let you touch a hand on Angel, you four-eyes shit!" Luther snarled.

"Sorry Weiss but we can't let you do, you have to stop us before getting to them" Lance stated.

"Let's just destroy this loser already!" Michele said causing Luther to smirked.

"Don't worry Angel, we aren't going to let him touch you" Lunaris said soothingly as Angel nodded.

The four of them quickly charged at Weiss as he began to summon his lightning, Akuma quickly put himself in front of Angel just in case if he were to get past the group. Akuma kept his eyes on Weiss to make sure that he wouldn't do anything as the others would use their burst whenever they have the chance at Akuma and Angel's command or they would be striking at him.

Angel's Mossy was sneaking behind Weiss who was distracted with the group until he was tackle to the ground by the Mossy, as Weiss shove the Mossy off he notice the unit groups looking down on him, Luther cracked his knuckles as a sadistic smirk was plastered on his face, Michele had evil grin as she cracked her neck, Lance just grin and raise his pike and lastly Lunaris had her spear pointing straight at him. The sounds of loud shriek and a scream could be heard all the way from the wetlands to the Cave of Flames.

* * *

Weiss's body fell with a thud before leaving behind a gem as he disappeared in a white light, everybody was smiling or smirking (In Luther's case) as they walked back to their summoners (with the gem of course), Akuma stood there as he nodded his head impressed while Angel just looked a bit upset.

"Isn't that harsh just to gang up on him like that?" Angel muttered.

"He's was trying to kidnapped you Angel, so if we hadn't done that then you would be gone!" Lance said as Luther nodded.

"He was weak! I didn't even need to use some of my strength" Michele said cockly causing Lunaris to roll her eyes.

"Alright there princess, keep your ego in check" Akuma said making Michele blush slightly at the nickname and Lunaris to glare at Michele.

"Well the next area we're suppose to be heading is the Remains of Mirza. I believe two more places left before we head to the tower." Lunaris stated as the group began to move out to the Remains of Mirza.

"Always can trust you with serious things." Akuma said happily causing Lunaris to blush lightly as she smile at Akuma and for Michele to scowl at Lunaris.

Lance, Luther and Angel notice the jealously tension rising as the three of them began to slow their pace as they closely watch Akuma who was just merely walking between Michele and Lunaris, unaware of the jealously brewing between the two girls. Luther and Lance glance at each other with a worried look before looking at a slightly panicked Angel as she watch the girls glare at each other. Luther quickly sent Lance's a silent message as Lance nodded, the two man quickly loop their arms under Angel's arm as she looked up with a surprised expression as she looked at the two man.

Akuma was just walking calmly with the girls on his left and right side as they glare at each other once in awhile before glancing at Akuma. His eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for any danger but finding none as he slightly relaxed, Akuma could sense eyes on him but he made no comment knowing it was just some of his companion trying to figure him out. As he was about to stretched a bit, Lance and Luther ran off at full speed with Angel in their arms, Akuma quickly stopped and began to slowly process what had happen before he began to scowl and his eyes beginning to twitch angrily.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WITH MY SISTER YOU SHITS!"

"Akuma went up!"

"Hey! Don't leave us behind you stupid!"

* * *

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WITH ANGEL YOU SHITTY HORSE"

"Luther the pegasus isn't going to hand Angel back to us!"

"SIS HOLD ON WE'RE COMING FOR YOU"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET KIDNAPPED BY A HORSE A STUPID HORSE!"

"I think Angel went on the Pegasus on her own free will"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ONE OF LORD LUCIUS SUMMONERS WHY ARE YOU GETTING KIDNAPPED BY AN PEGASUS!"

"But he's leading us to the exit!"

"DOESN'T MATTER SIS DON'T TRUST ANYONE."

"Even you?!"

"NOT ME OR OUR COMPANIONS JUST RANDOM THINGS THAT COME TO YOU"

It's was a wild goose chase as the group were running around trying to trap the winged-horse as he galloped away with Angel who was just sitting here nonchalantly on his back as she giggle at the fail attempts that her friends and brother tried to capture the pegasus.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Akuma screech as he clutched his leg.

"Akuma are you okay?!" Lunaris ran up to him suspecting any injuries

"I'm fine Lunaris! BUT THIS SHITTY HORSE KICKED ME" Akuma glare at horse as it gallop around the group.

The pegasus began running away as the group silently curse before giving chase after the pegasus except for Tilith who decide to just meet everyone at the next area leaving a pissed off Akuma and a few annoyed units but they push that aside as they return to chase after the Pegasus and Angel who just simply looked around as well as waving happily at them which cause Michele to snap at her to get off but only to receive nothing as the sound of something being pierced and the sound of a body hitting the floor with a thud.

The silence cause the group to stop as they stare at the bloody pegasus as it slowly disappear in a white light as a woman with blonde hair tightly grasped on to Angel's hair as she just smirked causing Akuma to twitch.

"Man how pathetic this is what Maxwell wants? I mean look at you! Your so frail and weak that you-"

"HEY WHORE HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR DIRTY ASS HANDS OFF MY SISTER OR I RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH BITCH!" Akuma screeched at the woman as she quickly let go of Angel and glare at Akuma.

"I'm fucking Luna and I'm here for her! Now don't get in my way you losers!" Luna snapped as she turn her back from Angel.

"Fuck off bitch! Leave Angel alone!" Luther growled.

"Let me at her stupid face!" Michele snapped as Lunaris held her back.

"Calm down first Michele. If you attack you could hit Angel" Lunaris reasoned.

"We're going to end you!" Lance shouted.

"Not unless I end you first!" Luna screamed.

Angel slowly reach into her bag as she watched her friends struggles against Luna who had quickly used her burst knocking some to floor as Michele used her burst to increase everyone's attack as they return back to fighting. She quickly took out a small dagger as her heart beat increased with each beat, her breathing became ragged and quick when she saw Luna knock down Lance. Her eyes widen as Luna charged at her brother who was helping Lance, she saw red, crimson red blood splattered on the floor as the sound of metal clang to the floor.

* * *

Lance's had push Akuma out of the way as Luna's lance pierce through Lance's stomach, Drevas crash to the floor with a clang. He glared weakly at Luna who just smirked satisfied before her smirk fell as something small pierced her leg causing her to be paralyzed from her entire body, Luna looked down to see a dagger embedded in her leg.

She quickly turn her eyes up to see Angel had her arms outstretched in a thrown stance, her eyes narrowed into glare and before Luna could insult Angel no words were able to leave her mouth as a axe slice her head off as it was thrown into air before falling to floor with a thud, the body fell to thud as Michele sneered at the body.

"Shouldn't think so lowly of her, peasant" Michele spat at the body as it disappeared in the white light leaving a gem behind.

"Lance!" Angel ran over to group before tending to Lance as tears were streaming down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry everyone! If I w-wasn't so careless or stupid t-this wouldn't have happen! I'm sorry!" Angel quickly tend to Lance's wound as she kept apologising over and over.

Luther place his hand on Angel's head and ruffled it as he softly smiled at her. "You didn't know, you were with a pegasus and he seem to be willing to protect you, the two of you ended up getting the wrong exit"

"Yeah what Luther said, you may be weak and poor but you're pretty brave, n-not that I care for you!" Michele quickly spoke as she looked away with her head held up high.

"Angel you had very keen aim just by using the dagger with paralyzed sphere attach to it, you were able to save Lance so don't think so lowly of yourself" Lunaris spoke softly as she knelt next to Angel.

"Yeah what the others said, you help me so I owe you" Lance grin cheekily before wincing as Angel wrapped the bandage around him carefully.

Akuma watch the scene unfold in front of him, he had smile on his face but his eyes were burning with anger. His fists shook as he glare at the place where Luna's body disappeared, he grabbed the gem from the floor as he glare at it, his eyes widen in shocked before he place the gem in his other hand before grabbing a leather glove that goes up to his elbow from his own bag before putting it on his right hand.

"Akuma what are you doing standing there, we have to get going to the next area" Lunaris called out.

"I'm coming, I was just picking the gem up!" Akuma called out before going after his group who were leaving the area.

' _It's spreading mother…. I don't know how long before I'll lose myself to t-this thing. If you can hear me right now, please give me more time, just more time for me to protect her."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 End_**

 **Total of Gems- 4 (1 from Weiss and 1 from Luna)**

 **One more gem then we can get a male unit!**

 **Question for you all, what you think will happen to our Akuma and why does Maxwell want Angel?**


	12. Chapter 9

**Ah I'm so excited! I can't wait for my sweet little Quaid to get his 7* soon, but I need maybe about 13 burst frogs for him and some lots of zel…. Why you gotta be like this baby? Why you gotta hurt me so?…..**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

"Hey Angel did you get any earth Nymphs" Lance asked quietly as Luther was way off looking around the area, Akuma was trying to move around but with Tilith clinging to him in fear with Michele shouting at Tilith and Lunaris glaring at the two girls.

"I remember capturing one with Lunaris while you and Luther went chasing after the archer." Angel said as she look up at Lance who looked around sneakily.

"Well after this, can we head home and you know…. Go to the fusion room and-"

"AW FUCK NO BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FU-"

"It's not like that! Angel got a Earth Nymph which we can use to help take me to my 2nd form!" Lance said quickly as he hid behind Angel.

"Seriously? That's it?! You should've make it clearer Lance!" Akuma huffed. As Lance sweatdropped he watch Akuma return back to trying remove Tilith from his arm.

"Hey Lance, how about we get pass Monster's Nest before we head back to Elgaia to strength you" Angel chirped as Lance shot Luther a smirk causing Luther to glare at him.

"Great! I can't wait for it!" Lance smiled happily causing Angel to giggle.

"I CAN HEAR CUTE SHIT HAPPENING, YOU BETTER CUT THAT SHIT OUT!"

"... This time you aren't using your usually catchphrase!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LUTHER!"

"Akuma! Your suppose to be Lord Lucius's summoner so don't swear around like that!" Tilith scolded causing Michele to roll her eyes.

"Why are you telling him what do? He isn't your man servant! He's my man servant anyways" Michele muttered the last part to herself quietly but Tilith and Lunaris heard as they glare at Michele

"I believe Akuma is his own person and he can do what he wishes to!" Lunaris butted in as she stare at the girls with scolding glare.

The boys and Angel silently watch as the girls began to bicker before a full blown catfight began as the girls began to shout, insult or even slap at one of another, Luther was wishing he had a chair to sit as he watch the girls with amusement flashing through his eyes, Lance was just shocked and slightly horrified as he never seen girls act this scary when it come to guys, Angel was surprise and frighten a bit since she lived nearly a shelter life (because of Akuma) and as for Akuma, he was slightly annoyed but tiny bit frightened as he realised he now has to deal with a third girl that has axe for hands that could chop his head straight off.

"Brother….. Since this is your mess, your going to fix it yourself" Angel said bluntly causing Akuma to look at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?! You can't be serious sis!" Akuma said as Angel just give him a look that made him slump his shoulders.

"Fine…. I'll tried to stop them….." Akuma pouted slightly as Angel nodded happily before walking off with Luther and Lance following after her.

Akuma turned to the girls and shivered before calmly walking over to them as he fiddle with his leather glove. Akuma silently prayed to himself as he march towards his doom as he can hear sound of hand being smacked across someone cheek before a full blown screeched causing him to shake from the tension the girls were having.

* * *

"I kinda feel bad now for leaving my brother behind…." Angel muttered quietly.

"Nah, you did the right thing. The girls were fighting over Akuma so it should be best for him to stop it." Luther said as he slash down some skeletons.

"But we left Akuma with three girls that could kill each other and him" Lance butted in as Luther sent him a glare.

"Oh fucking man up Lance, Akuma can handle himself." Luther said annoyed causing Lance's fist to clench tightly on Drevas as he glare at Luther.

"Atleast I'm not some heartless bastard!" Lance sneered as Luther was going to reach over and choke Lance before Angel stepped in.

"Stop it you two! Last thing I need is leaving you two again and then find myself kidnap!" Angel yelled causing boys to stop fighting and look at Angel before turning away from each other like children.

"Maybe it should've been better if I ran off again" Angel quietly spoke.

"Then you'll might get yourself killed! The temple we were there was fucking pure luck! If you hadn't maybe run off with a dumb horse and listen to us, maybe none of this shit would've have happen." Luther turn to Angel as he glare at her.

"I'm going to say this so get this through your air-headed skull, You can't even fight for shit, yet you keep running off like a dumbass and nearly get yourself fucking kidnap every single time!" Luther screamed out as his face was red with anger, Lance eyes widen as he look to see Angel who was violently shaking as her face was covered by her hair.

"Go to hell asshole!" Angel screamed out as Luther and Lance's jaw dropped.

"You don't know fucking shit about me! You don't know what it's fucking like! Do you know whats it like to live my fucking life?! DO YOU?!" Angel screamed out as she glare at Luther who only took a step back shocked.

"TO KNOW THAT EVERYTHING YOU BELIEVE IN WAS A FUCKING LIE, TO LOSE EVERYTHING YOU NEARLY LOVE, TO SEE YOUR BROTHER SILENTLY SCREAMING IN PAIN, TO LIVE IN FUCKING FEAR OF LOSING CONTROL OF EVERYTHING." Tears were appearing around Angel's eyes as she screamed out her feelings.

"IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR BEING JUST NORMAL OR ACTING NORMAL?! I NEVER ASK FOR THIS POWERS! I NEVER EVEN WANTED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT I NEVER SPOKE OUT MY THOUGHTS BECAUSE I HAD TO BE A FUCKING GOOD LITTLE GIRL THAT EVERYONE WANT TO SEE! DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THIS IS KNOWING I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT JUST SMILE AND SAY 'EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY'?!" Angel tightly clench her fist as tears streamed down her face.

"I HATE THIS! I HATE BEING ALIVE! I JUST WANT TO DIE BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M ONLY ALIVE FOR MY BROTHER AND KARL, THEY ARE THE ONLY THINGS I-I….. Have left…..!" Angel stumbled to Luther and weakly punched his chest.

"With everything on my shoulders, it's pulling me down, I feel like I'm drowning, I just want to scream out everything to all of you….. But none of you aren't ready for the truth. Not even Karl and not even my own flesh and blood brother, the only person who know is my mother who died with secret that had been pass to me and I must suffer for it." Angel said quietly but loudly for Lance and Luther to hear.

"A-Angel?" Luther stuttered afraid to break her even more.

"I-I need go….. I'm sorry" Angel turned around and quickly sprinted as Lance tried to catch her.

Luther stood there shocked as Lance quickly called for her as he tried to catch up to but a snake-like-woman appeared blocking their path with skeletons, Lance glance at Luther who only stood there in frozen like state causing Lance to growl angrily before striking at the monsters.

* * *

 _'What have I done?'_

" _Uda, Nalmika and Phee"_

" _Hello Luther, how is your progress with your battle?" Phee asked._

" _Destroyed a man with some weird weapon from another world! Just the image of him dying by my blade is fucking awesome!" Luther smirked cruelly._

" _Hmph you seemed to had fun" Nalmika sneered as she stood beside her sister._

" _What about you Uda? I remember you were searching for someone strong" Phee asked._

" _He was attacked by a women" Uda scoffed as he turned away._

" _HAHAHA what a loser! Humans are so stupid and pathetic! I love the way they cry when something precious of theirs gets destroy by my flames!" Luther laughed._

" _Luther, one of these day. You'll fall in love with a human and let's see how far you truly go when you blow up in front of them."_

" _Ha what are you talking about Kajah? Me? A god falling in love is unheard of!"_

 _"Your a lower god"_

 _"Oh shut the fuck up Uda."_

* * *

"Argh!" Luther looked up to see Lance stumbled back, Luther quickly ran towards a skeleton and slashing its own skeleton head off as he helped Lance up.

"So you're finally going to help?" Lance asked as he stood next to Luther.

"Yeah….. Sorry for blowing up, force of habit" Luther muttered quietly.

"Don't apologises to me, we better get Angel before she gets hurt." Luther nodded as Lance and Luther charged straight at the monster.

Lance and Luther quickly worked together as they watch each other's backs from the monster and helping one of another if one was being pushed. It wasn't long before Akuma, Michele and Lunaris came and help out destroying the monster causing relief to spread across Lance and Luther's face as they felt their energy returning back to them from their other summoner's presence. Akuma quickly looked around until his eyes narrow as he frown. Lunaris quickly took notice of it and rushed to his side causing Michele to follow behind slowly.

"Akuma what's wrong?" Lunaris asked softly.

"She's not here….." Akuma muttered.

"Who's not here idiot?" Michele questioned causing Luther and Lance to stiffen.

"My sister, Angel… She's not here, she's not fucking here! Where the fuck is she?!" Akuma voice raise lightly as he turn to glare at Lance and Luther.

Luther shuffled his foot around as he can feel Akuma's piercing glare staring right at him, he inhale slowly as he looked up at Akuma with serious eyes staring straight back "She ran off" Luther said quickly as Akuma's eyes widen.

"W-Why?!" Akuma's body began to twitch as Michele quickly stepped in front of Akuma as her eyes soften causing Akuma's body to cease twitching and Lunaris to rubbed soothing circle around his back.

"I shouted at her and she ran off after talking about things that she should tell you herself." Luther looked away with sadden look causing Akuma to just sigh and not having the heart to shout at him.

"Fine…. Can you guys try to see where she is now?" Akuma said as the others tried to focus on seeing where Angel had gone.

Everybody looked up at Akuma with sorrowful expression as they shook their heads causing Akuma to frown even more as he look away with a thoughtful expression on his face. Akuma then began to walk down the path with a blank look on his face as the others looked at each before following after Akuma.

Akuma glance behind to see the group following but with concern written on their faces as he frowned slightly but turn his head back, he look down on his leather glove hand as he stare intensely at, as if his stare alone could burn the gloved hand away. Lunaris and Michele were watching Akuma closely and notice his strange behaviour but made no move to call him out as they were thinking he was just trying to cope with the disappearance of his sister.

If only they knew what was truly happening to Akuma.

* * *

The group were still moving forward with no signs of Angel or the sound of her laughter bringing the mood down as everybody were worried sick for the girl yet they kept moving forward slicing down monsters that dare to step in there way. The group had saw the exit not to far as a bit of their mood was lifted knowing Angel would've been there waiting for them, the group then ran towards the exit only to see no one but a lone samurai who stood in there away.

"My blade howls for your blood" The man spoke darkly.

"Oh yeah?! Well I want my motherfucking sister!" Akuma snapped as he look around for any passed out females but found none causing him to be slightly agitated.

"The women you seek is no longer in this area, if you wish to find her then you must defeat me." The man spoke before charging right at them causing everyone to move out of the way as man strike.

"Guys be careful! This is Mifune, Vargas had spoken of him once!" Lance shout as he use Drevas to block Mifune's attack.

Luther had swung his blade at Mifune to get him away from Lance who was blocking the incoming strikes from Mifune which only got Mifune to strike at Luther who kept dodging from the attack, Michele had quickly used her burst as everyone's attack had boosted with Lunaris charging in. Akuma had kept his distance as he was mostly Mifune main target but with the help of others they would able to get Mifune off of him and directing his attention to themselves.

The fight was long and bloody as everyone had cut and bruises covering their entire body as they panted from exhaustion, Akuma out of everyone was breathing heavily as he tried to stand but with the amount of energy he was using to keep the units in play and his other half missing. It's was tiring for him as he wobbled, Mifune had took notice of Akuma's state and had quickly abandon Michele who had confused expression on her face until she realised what Mifune's goal truly was as she tried to move to stop Mifune.

Akuma looked up as he notice Mifune closing in on him with his katana raised, Akuma quickly rolled out of the way as Mifune's blade clash to the floor. He struggled to get up and run but only to collapse, as Mifune quickly strike at Akuma but before the blade could connect to Akuma's head, a spear had clash with the blade before the sound of something be cracked. As Akuma looked up he notice Lunaris had saved him and had give Mifune a broken nose as blood dripped down from his nose.

Before Mifune could move or strike, he began to cough out blood as he looked at his hands as they slowly disappear into white. Mifune turn behind him to see Luther grinning as he dug his blade deeper into Mifune's chest, before Mifune disappeared he turn his attention to Akuma causing Lunaris and Luther to stiffen at the sudden movement.

"You aren't any different from the others, you'll fall like the rest of us" Mifune said as he fully disappear in a white light leaving a bright gem behind.

Akuma was panting as everyone gather around him to see any damages done to their summoner only for him to slowly blackout as everyone began to shout for him but Akuma couldn't move as he fell to the floor with thud.

* * *

" _Akuma, dear come here please."_

 _"Ma you're going to get better right?"_

" _No Akuma, I've been ill for quite some time….. I just want to ask you a favour, can you be a dear and listen to my request?"_

 _"Anything for you Ma!"_

 _"Your sister, she is a sweet girl and kind one but when she grows up into a fine young women, please watch over her and protect her. She would need support and help from you, make sure that nothing can destroy her."_

 _"Why Ma?"_

 _"Because your sister is a very special little girl, I fear for her safety. I know you can handle yourself but I don't know how your sister will fare, she's a smart girl but there are things she can't handle on her. So be in my steed when I pass my dear."_

" _Alright! I'll protect Angel with my heart and soul!"_

 _"But Akuma….. You know what will happen to you?"_

 _"...Yes I do….."_

 _"When the two of you grow up, you'll-"_

" _I'll lose everything if she were to die."_

* * *

"ANGEL!" Akuma sat up from his bed as he looked around in panicked until he realise his surrounding.

"Akuma what's wrong?!" Lunaris barged in with a worried look as Michele was behind her trying to peek.

"Angel! S-she's here right?!" Akuma looked up at Lunaris to only see a sorrowful look on her face.

"She's still missing Akuma…." Michele said quietly as Akuma got straight out from the bed.

"We have to get her back!" Akuma rushed past the girls but only to be stopped by Lance who grabbed Akuma's shoulder.

"I understand you're worried for her but we are worried for her as well but we can't go without recovering from the fight with Mifune!" Lance said.

"B-But" Akuma said only for Luther to slap him across the head.

"I got a better idea, since we have 5 gems already…. Maybe we can summon someone who's stronger than all us that could find Angel's location." Luther said as he held a bag up to Akuma's face.

"This better work…. She's all I got" Akuma muttered as he dashed off to summon a new companion.

"Why did you send him off! He's still recovering!" Lunaris scolded but Luther just looked out of the window watching Akuma run.

"He's still in shock of losing his sister, he need this. Beside you already seen it haven't you…" Luther muttered causing everyone to look down.

"That thing on his hand… How long you think it's been there?" Michele asked.

"We don't know but we have to ask him but for now, let's give him space." Lance said.

* * *

Akuma had quickly ran toward the pedestal as he place the gems in the slot, his hands shook at each gem but he was able to add the gems into the slots as he heard the door slowly opening. He look straight at the door as he saw the door fully open and a male figure was walking towards the door, Akuma could sense the power pouring from the male figure.

"Are you my summoner?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9 End**

 **I don't know why I did this but it just happen! I feel so guilty and sad now….. I feel like I'm speeding way too fast but I think it's at the perfect pace since we're close to the tower…. Something special will happen to one of them.**

 **HERE IS THE UNIT POLL (But since I was in such a pretty good mood I'll add in some special guys)**

 **Quaid**

 **Colt**

 **Fadahl**

 **(There only will be three because Aaron and Raaga are still pretty new)**


	13. Special Chapter (Twins version)

**If you seen the last chapter of special, I have no idea why I wrote it. I'll never understand myself…. Never again anyways as apology I will write this random special chapter of how Angel and Akuma spend their summer day.**

* * *

 _Special Version (Twin's day off)_

"Fucking shit… It so fucking hooooooooot!" Akuma whine as he flopped on to the couch.

"Of course it is! It's the summer." Angel said loudly from the kitchen.

"Yeah well…. It's not suppose to like melt my face off!" Akuma whined as he looked up to the ceiling.

"I think you need to stop whining and man up. I don't even think, Luther or Michele would complain about this weather." Angel chirped as she entered the room with watermelon slices on a plate.

"Oh shit watermelon slices! Fuck yes!" Akuma cheered as he quickly grabbed one and began to gobble them down.

"You shouldn't swear everyday brother, you might get wrinkles for swearing nearly every single day." Angel said as she glance at her brother who just snorted but began to cough violently as he slapped his chest causing Angel to panick and whack her brother in the back with a heavy book causing piece of chewed up watermelon splattering on the wall.

"I- ha….. I do not swear every single day of my life!" Akuma protest as he began to rub his back. "And also why the fuck did you have to hit me in the back with a book that could kill someone!"

Angel merely rolled her eyes as she flicked her brother on the forehead as she nibble on a watermelon. Akuma rubbed his forehead as he merely pouted at his sister before looking out of the window watching the clouds slowly move by as his eyes daze as a gentle smile appear on his face as his mind slowly drifted away.

 _Thwack_

"Ow! What the fuck sis!" Akuma pouted at Angel who just merely sighed. "I was busy doing something, you didn't need to hit me!"

"Well I tried calling you but you wouldn't even respond to me so I had to hit you." Angel stated as she looked at her brother with small playful smile "Besides you were looking at the clouds again."

"Fine…. Ugh what's up that you had to hit me?" Akuma spoke as he put the finished slice on the plate and looked boredly at his twin who began to grin.

"Let's go to the lake!" Angel chirped causing Akuma to choke on his saliva.

"Brother!" Angel whacked her brother's back again as he slowly stop choking before looking at his sister with wide eyes

"IN THE LAKE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CREEPS THAT SPY ON PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE SWIMMING IN THE LAKE?! IF WE GO OUT THERE THEN WE ARE GOING TO GET BUTT FU-" Angel quickly slapped her brother as her face was slightly red.

"Don't go thinking things like that! For crying out loud Akuma, you can't be a hermit for the rest of your life! Not everyone is going to hurt us!" Angel scolded as she lifted her hands in the air showing irritation.

"I totally believe that someone just walks up to us and be like 'Hey there! I just saw you swimming and thought like maybe if I could join you, while I secretly groped that butt of yours and then drag you to some far away place and fuck-" Akuma was cutted off by an stick slamming to his head causing him to fall back and landing with a thud as he groan.

"Akuma! Stop that! Jeez if you didn't want to go, you could said so instead of saying things like that!"

"A-ah sis where are you going?!"

"To the lake with or without you!"

"W-wait up I'm coming!"

* * *

"Sis"

...

"Sis!"

….

"Sisss!"

"Are you still upset? I'm sorry!"

"Speak to me god damn it!"

….

"Angie!"

….

"You want to play that game fine!"

….

….

….

"TALK TO ME ANGIE! PLEASE JUST FUCKING TALK TO ME!"

….

"... I will fucking kiss you if you don't!"

….

"Angeeeeeel, sissss, Sissster, princesssss, sweetie pie! Sugarbear!"

….

"FUCKING LOVE ME DAMN IT!"

"Get off of me brother!"

"No… Until you love me again!"

"Your sweaty and the floor is dirty get off!"

"LOVE ME!"

"NEVER! LANCE, LUTHER SAVE ME!"

Lance and Luther had quickly appeared as their eyes widen at the scene in front of them, Akuma had his arms wrapped tightly around Angel's torso and his legs wrapped together around Angel's waist as the poor girl lay on the ground with her face nearly buried in it. Luther just chuckle as Lance smiled lightly before the two units began to work on removing Akuma from Angel who struggled to free herself.

Luther and Lance quickly lifted the two up before grabbing on to them (Luther grabbing Akuma and Lance grabbing Angel) the two began to start pulling as they heard Akuma hiss angrily causing Luther to smirk at this but then his eyes narrow as he see Akuma biting at his gauntlet like a rabid dog.

"Akuma why the fuck are you trying to bite my gauntlet." Luther demand as a tick mark could be seen.

"Grrrr"

"Okay why the fuck is he acting like a fucking dog?" Luther said as he kept trying to pull Akuma away from Angel.

"I don't why! But I remember he bit Karl once when I refuse to talk to him!" Angel said as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around Lance's neck who had his arms circle below Akuma's arms as he tried to pull her out.

"He isn't letting go Angel!" Lance huffed out angrily.

"What's going on?!" Michele appeared as she demand with Lunaris behind her looking worryingly at Angel and Akuma.

"Akuma won't let go of Angel!" Lance said.

"Seriously?" Michele blankly look at Akuma.

"Why not surprise him?" Lunaris said causing Luther to pause but soon a evil smirk appeared causing Lunaris to sweatdropped.

Luther quickly let Akuma go before he quickly punched Akuma in the head causing Akuma to hiss in pain as he fell and land on the floor with a loud thud as he clutch his head glaring at Luther who just smirked and before Akuma could stand up and snap at Luther, he already sprinted off but with Lance running behind him while Angel was holding tightly on to the said pikeman. Akuma slowly blink trying to process what happen when Luther ran, Michele and Lunaris hurried to Akuma's side and were checking on him but they quickly jump back as Akuma stood up quickly with determination in his eyes as he turned.

"Alright girls! I need your help, we are going to get my sister and the two dumbass then drag their ass back home and tied them up and keep them trapped in there for two weeks!" Akuma said as the girls looked at each other "Once we capture them then I'll owe you two girls anything!"

Akuma quickly ran after the group who left running leaving the girls stun as they begin to imagine what it be like to have Akuma's favour as a blush slowly crept on to their face.

* * *

" _Lunaris how are you dear? Are you ready for our picnic?" Akuma called out as held a basket while wearing a white button up shirt and brown cargo shorts._

" _Oh yes I'm coming!" Lunaris called out cheerily as she walked up to him in a baby blue sundress._

" _I made sure to have all your favourite foods packed into this basket as well as some wine for us to drink!" Akuma quickly used his free hand and held Lunaris's hand gently._

" _Oh that so sweet of you Akuma! Thank you!" Lunaris smiled at him._

" _It's not because I owe you, it's because I love you Lunaris….. I know this is too soon but Lunaris" Akuma kneel down as he took out a box from his pocket and look up as red eyes clashed. "Would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"_

" _Yes! Oh my gosh yes! I love you too Akuma!" Lunaris tackled Akuma to floor as they both laugh, their jet black hair falling down from the impact as their red eyes shine brightly._

* * *

" _Honey I'm home!" Michele said roughly as she wore a business suit and place down a suit case_

 _"Oh Michele welcome back sweetie!" Akuma walked out from a kitchen with his voice slightly high as he wore a pink frilly apron and sunflower sundress. "I made your favourite for dinner! So while you eat, I'll get the bath ready for you!"_

" _Thank you but I don't think it be necessary." Michele said as she walked over to her tall wife as she rubbed her hands of Akuma's cheeks making him blush slightly._

" _O-oh whys that hun?" Akuma shifted his feet as he looked away from his husband._

" _Because tonight the only thing I'm hungry for is…. you~" Michele sang slightly as she pull Akuma's face down and capture his lips into a passionate kiss._

 _The two broke apart as they slightly for air. Akuma's face was bright red as Michele had a seductive smirk on her lips before she grabbed Akuma's hand and dragged him into their bedroom as the door soon closed._

* * *

The two girls snapped out of their thoughts and quickly ran after Akuma with a goal set in mind to capture Angel, Lance and Luther no matter the cost as they glance at each other before it turn into glare as scowls were seen on their face.

"Better watch yourself darky, I'm not going to lose to you!" Michele snapped as Lunaris begin to frown even more.

"I think you should watch yourself, you never know how to capture person with your hands." Lunaris mocked as she began to ran ahead leaving Michele steaming with anger.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE BEST WOMEN IN THIS GROUP!" Michele had ran full steam ahead as the girls were running neck to neck.

Akuma who was just simply walking while looking for the other group until he heard loud footsteps causing him to turn and freak out as Michele and Lunaris ran passed him with anger and jealousy radiating off, making Akuma pale and sweatdrop as he turned back to his search until he saw something sharp and red tuft behind a green bush.

"LUTHER I SEE YOU, NOW GIVE ME MY SISTER YOU FUCK!" Akuma shouted but as those word left his mouth, Michele and Lunaris zoom by him again and went running straight at Luther who was already running.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Luther screamed out as he ran away from the two girls with anger flaring in their eyes as they glare at Luther as if he is the prey and they were the predators.

"HOLD THE FUCK STILL LUTHER SO I CAN WIN THIS BATTLE!" Michele shouted causing Lunaris to glare at Michele.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER LUTHER, COME HERE AND HELP ME WIN THIS BATTLE!" Lunaris called out.

"OH HELL THE FUCK NO, YOU BITCHES ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" Luther screamed out as he jumped over a boulder but the girls charged right through crushing it pieces. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"JUST HOLD STILL LUTHER AND LET ME WIN!" Lunaris and Michele screamed out as Luther began yelling and screaming for his life.

"Well fuck….. I hope he doesn't die" Akuma muttered quietly as he began to walk away leaving Luther to his doom.

* * *

Angel and Lance were laying on Angel's bed relaxed as they were talking about anything that could interest them, Lance just smiled as he watch Angel spoke happily his eyes soften at her calm smile and soothing voice, her snow white hair framing her features perfectly as he bright blue eyes sparkle with joy, he quickly place his hand on Angel's cheek causing her to be silent as she turn to look at Lance with a innocent gaze causing him to blush.

He slowly lean in towards Angel face as their nose brush and their breaths hitting each other faces as their lips were only a second away until they heard a loud bang from Angel's door being slammed open scaring the two to separate as they stood up their faces red as they stare wide eyes at the person at the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK LANCE?! YOU KNOW WHAT WHATEVER BECAUSE WE GOTTA FUCKING MOVE" Luther shouted as he ran to Angel and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder causing her to squeal a bit.

"W-what do you mean we gotta move?" Lance asked with his face still flush.

"MICHELE AND LUNARIS ARE FUCKING CRAZY BITCHES, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT LET THEM GRAB YOU" Luther shouted.

Another door was slammed open as three footsteps could be heard running towards the room and a signature shout could be heard from short-temper black hair and red eyed boy could be heard as the two males looked at each other with panic look before they jump out of a window that Lance open.

"I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING HERE AND I'M FUCKING HERE TO STOP THIS SHIT! HEY GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Akuma shouted as he ran to the window.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS FUCKTARD!" Luther shouted back.

Michele and Lunaris quickly jumped out of the window and began to give chase causing Luther to suddenly scream at Lance to run faster causing Lance to panic and run at the same speed with Luther as Angel cling for her life on Luther's shoulder.

"RUN FUCKER RUN FOR YOUR DAMN MOTHER FUCKING LIFE!" Luther screamed as Lance was freaking out.

Luther, Lance and Angel had ran into the forest with Lunaris, Michele and Akuma chasing after them and that was how the twin's day off just usually start off with screaming and running.

* * *

 **I don't know what I just wrote… Mien gott what is wrong with me?!**

 **Anyways the score for the votes are! Until each**

 **Quaid with 3 votes**

 **Colt with 1 votes**

 **Fadahl with 2 votes**


	14. Chapter 10

**Here is our winner for the day of the summon! With 4 votes! Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

A man with hair green as the meadow grass and bright kind green eyes stood in front of Akuma with his sword in his hand as he smiled kindly at Akuma but that smile faded when he sense the distress radiating off Akuma's body as the man quickly walk over to Akuma.

"Are you alright? You don't look well!" The man asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm Akuma and I need you to assist me with something seriously important!" Akuma said quickly as he began to storm back to the house with the man following after him.

"Well my name is Quaid, so can you explain to me what's wrong?" Quaid questioned as Akuma had ignore him when he open the door to the house.

Quaid follow Akuma inside the house and notice the others sitting around as they stare at Quaid with shock looks on their faces before they quickly turn to Akuma who was opening up a lock chest while dragging out a black greatsword with strange marking on it. As everybody watch Akuma quickly place the sheath on his back and sheathing the sword, he turn to everybody with determination on his, sparking Quaid's interest of his summoner.

"Quaid, I have a twin sister who is the other summoner and share the same power as myself. I need to know if you can appear where she is and protect her while we come searching for you at the tower." Akuma said seriously causing Quaid to smile slightly.

"Of course! I'll protect her with my life!" Quaid spoke before disappearing leaving Akuma to grab a bag with the items they needed before marching out of the door with everyone following behind him.

"You think that was a good idea to leave him with Angel?" Luther spoke quietly to Lance.

"Well he is stronger than all of us combine. I don't like leaving Angel with him but he's our best shot to making sure she doesn't get hurt." Lance muttered quietly enough for Luther to hear.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP BOYS, ANGEL ISN'T GOING TO BE SAVE IF YOU TWO KEEP WALKING SLOW LIKE A SLUG!" Akuma shouted causing the boys to jump slightly before catching up to the group.

Lunaris looked at Akuma with concern expression as she glance at Michele who had blank look but her eyes held concern. The two look at each other before looking at Akuma who was walking straight ahead with a serious look, they notice his eyes swimming with anger, fear and something that worried them even more was the small insanity that was slowing clouding his eyes.

"Akuma are you alright?" Lunaris called out causing Akuma to stop walking making everybody stop.

"Lunaris is right idiot, you seem more agitated" Michele commented.

"Are you any of you scared of the dark?" Akuma asked ignoring their question.

"No why the fuck are we scared?" Luther snorted a bit as he was annoyed for Akuma stalling.

"My sister fears the dark…. She's pure as the light unlike me" Akuma turned his back from the group as he looked to the sky.

The group looked at each other with worried look before they looked back to Akuma who simply had his back turn but the tension surrounding the group became stronger as everybody stiffen, Akuma had began to walk ahead causing the group to slowly followed him but the tension became thicker with each step, the group began to glance at each other and Akuma nervously.

"I knew my innocence was lost when I realised I was no longer afraid of the darkness surrounding me… Instead, I discovered, I fear the darkness that hides inside me." Akuma spoke cutting the silent tension as the group froze as they thought of the secrets hiding inside of Akuma or what thing that lies inside of Akuma.

* * *

Quaid appeared as he began to take in his surrounding as he finally realized he was in a tower, he began to look for the girl while he strike down some skeletons that were blocking his path with ease. He was looking around until he heard soft footsteps close by, going with instincts Quaid had quickly ran to the sound until he saw a back of the girl he was searching for, Quaid could sense something radiating off the girl that was familiar to him but he ignore it remembering as he had goal.

"Miss!" Quaid called out causing her to turn, leaving Quaid breathless at her beauty.

"Um hello, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Quaid and you wouldn't happen to be Akuma's twin?" Quaid asked as he stare at her bright blue eyes as her white hair glisten causing Quaid to blush at her innocent gaze focusing on him.

"Oh yes Akuma is my twin, my name is Angel. Is he alright? I hope he isn't that upset…" Angel began to rant quietly with concern look etched on to her face.

"Don't worry he's coming with the group to help." Quaid spoke.

"No! They can't! He'll fall, the pressure will destroy him!" Angel cried out causing Quaid to quickly hugged Angel tight just in case if she were to run off.

"What do you mean?" Quaid question as he look down at her.

"Madness is like gravity, all it takes a little push to sent him spiraling, because of Lord Lucius, the power is now weighing on him with the curse! We need to stop him from pushing himself!" Angel pleaded as she struggled to free herself.

"Don't you trust your brother?" Quaid ask softly causing Angel to stop and look up at him. "Don't you have faith that he can overcome this obstacle?"

"I-I… I trust him…" Angel spoke softly "But I can't shake this feeling…"

"It be alright have faith, now let's get going. We aren't safe standing here." Quaid spoke kindly as he let go of Angel but quickly held her hand in his hand.

Quaid merely smiled at Angel as she return a small smile before the two began walking forward deeper into the tower, Angel winced at the air becoming tenser but Quaid smiled reassuring at her giving her hand a slight squeeze as his other hand held tightly on the sword glinting threatening as if it warning anybody to come closer if they wish to be cut down.

"You know…. You and Akuma actually remind me of the close bond that another twins use to share. Expect that a guy name Colt hated me for being close friend to his twin sister Claire, he was pretty strange guy but someone that the group can accounted on." Quaid said happily.

"Well Quaid…. I'm glad your in our little family now, but I have to warn you, when we get back things might get a bit…. Hectic when it involves my brother and other males." Angel grin making Quaid to blush slightly but grin.

"I think I can handle things like that…. You know, I'm kinda of glad that you and Akuma were my summoners." Quaid said happily.

"Eh? How are you glad? Your partner up with a over-protective man that has this weird tingling power that sense when a man trying to woo me and phrases that weird anyone out and a troublesome girl that cause trouble for everyone" Angel said causing Quaid to frown.

"You're not troublesome at all, I believe that you're a very kind hearted girl that's willing to do anything for her friends or family. Well that how I think who you are."

"... Thank you Quaid" Angel looked down at their entwined hands a small smile gracing her lips.

"Anything for you Angel, I'll always be by your side so if you need someone to talk to then you know who to call for!" Quaid grin happily causing Angel to blush slightly.

"You're are too kind…"

"Only for you…"

* * *

As the two walked hand in hand, they stop at the sound of dragon like roar echo through the tower causing Quaid to raise his blade as his arm wrapped tightly around Angel's waist, Quaid's eyes narrow dangerously before he jump away with Angel in his arms as a blast of lightning was shot pass them. Quaid quickly jumped toward a pillar as more lightning were shot as the sound of heavy footstep start walking towards their area, Quaid kept Angel's body towards the pillar as he peek around the pillar slightly to see a giant metal monster that had bottom part of dragon and torso of something he hadn't see before.

"Q-Quaid…?" Angel stuttered as her hand tightly clutch on to Quaid's clothes.

Quaid look down at Angel as he give her soft gaze. "Don't worry Angel, the others will be here, just sit tight while I handle this." Angel's eyes widen as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No! You can't handle it by yourself Quaid, you won't be able to fight it alone!" Angel cried out as the metal beast turn it head to the sound of Angel's voice.

"Angel trust me, I've been fighting for as long as I could remember. I was one of the sacred Guardians of Meirith that served for Karna Masta, so Angel I want you to trust me. Let me protect you, don't worry I'll be fine." Quaid smile reassuring as he quickly place a kiss on Angel's forehead causing her cheek to turn slightly pink.

Angel silently nodded as Quaid grin before running out and charging straight at the metal beast as it screech at the sight of Quaid, the metal beast had began to blast lightning straight at Quaid but he was able to dodge and went to strike at the metal beast causing it to roar in pain before quickly swatting Quaid away from it. He quickly regain his balance as he dodge the metal beast's mouth as it snapped toward him.

The sound of metal clashing and lightning striking causing Angel to shake quietly but she peek through the pillar as she clench her hands into a tight fist as her eyes follow Quaid as he was sent flying before crashing into the wall, Quaid's blade crash far from his struggling form. Angel's eyes widen as she saw the metal beast ready to blast Quaid with another lightning, with the amount of courage she could summon Angel had quickly dash for the sword causing the metal beast to direct it attention towards herself.

"Angel! Get out of there!" Quaid screamed out as he stood up and ran toward Angel.

She couldn't hear anything, the only thing that Angel saw was the sword as if it were screaming at her to use itself. Quaid was running as fast he could but he couldn't reach to her as the lightning had struck Angel causing a giant blast that sent him to the ground as the white blinded him but one thing Quaid could hear before the lightning struck at Angel was multiple voices of a group could be heard screaming.

"ANGEL!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard rushing towards Quaid. The group had arrived but was late as they saw the lightning aiming straight at Angel only for it to explode causing smoke to cover the area, Akuma's eyes began to twitch angrily as he began to blindly charging straight at the beast causing the other to called for him to stop.

"I'LL FUCKING END YOU" Akuma screamed out as he charged straight at the metal beast causing it to screech at Akuma.

The others quickly charged at the metal beast as Quaid had ran to where Angel was struck and cover in smoke as his head was filled with worry and fear but when he ran Quaid saw a small figure holding up a sword as if it were a shield. His face turn into relief and joy as he ran straight towards Angel's small figure and embracing her tightly as she let out a small squeak of shock the sword fell from her hands causing slightly clang to be heard.

"Don't do that! Never scared me again!" Quaid scold angrily as he look at Angel with worried look.

"I'm sorry Quaid but I can't sit back while you were defenseless…" Angel softly spoke as she looked away.

"It's fine… Just be more careful-" Quaid stop mid-sentence as he felt something breathing behind until he realise the cries of his companions calling out for the two to move.

Quaid quickly turned and was face to face with the metal beast as it charge in with it's mouth wide open ready to snap them in half, Quaid quickly put his body in front of Angel as the beast sank down on them but the two didn't feel any pain but warm liquad splattering on them, the two had quickly looked up to only find their eyes widen in horror.

The sound of bone being crushed by the metal mouth as the sound of the weapon clashing to the floor with a thud as blood was splattered on the floor and on the two, Quaid felt as if he was living the past again as he tightly clutch Angel when he felt her trembled in fear while staring at the scene in front of him. The others were in shocked at the sight in front of them only for the sound of loud shrill scream of Angel screaming at the top of her lungs snap them out.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

 **Chapter 10 End**

 **Well….. This happen…. Todays the weekend for me so maybe more updates? Don't know~**

 **Anyways here is the game plan for our poll! I'll be doing males since well I'm a chick and Kiyo my friend and my brother figure will be doing the females since well…. He's a dude. Kiyoooooo put your skype chat back on also where my granbabies? Jk jk anyways did you enjoy the story or did you hate it? Well have nice day!**


	15. Chapter 11

Previously on The Journey

" _I knew my innocence was lost when I realized I was no longer afraid of the darkness surrounding me… Instead, I discovered, I fear the darkness that hides inside me."_

" _Madness is like gravity, all it takes a little push to sent him spiraling, because of Lord Lucius, the power is now weighing on him with the curse! We need to stop him from pushing himself!"_

" _Angel! Get out of there!"_

" _I'LL FUCKING END YOU"_

" _BROTHER!"_

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

The beast tighten it jaw around Akuma's neck and right arm, he cringed at the pain but his glare harden as he took out a small dagger from his pouch and lifted his left arm as it struck down on the beast's eye causing it to flinch in pain as dark oil leaks out of it's eye. With the pain in it eye from the sudden attack, the metal beast fling it head back in pain as Akuma was sent flying his blood splattered across the room, the group began to glare at the metal beast as they began to cry out a battle cry as they charge at it while activating their burst powers.

Angel watch the fight with her eyes widen, blood was being splattered around the room as she watches the group struggle their eyes burn with anger and hatred as they struck at the beast but tears began to form in her eyes as she see Michele being struck by the lightning, Lunaris had quickly went to Michele's aid causing Lance and Quaid to distract the beast with Luther striking at it. She turned her head to see her brother's body laying flat far from the fight happening in front of her eyes, with one push Angel staggered over to her brother's weak, bleeding body causing more tears to welled in her eyes.

He stare dully at the ceiling as his arm burn in pain but he could hear the sound of fighting going on but the one that Akuma could hear was soft footsteps of his twin struggling towards him, he couldn't move his head without his neck stinging more painfully. His breathing was ragged and it pain him to breath, he struggle to move his entire body but it wouldn't move as if he was paralyzed. He heard a thud near him as his eyes move to see Angel crying as her hands move to hold his hand tightly, with bit of his strength he manage a small smile causing more tears to fall.

"D-don't leave me Akuma! Don't leave me like mama and papa! I don't want to be alone…" Angel spoke as she held tightly on her brother's hand as if he would disappear.

Akuma frown slightly but he spoke softly toward her. "You won't, Karl and others are there…" Angel just shook her head. "I-It won't be the same brother! S-so just wait a little longer and then we can go travel again with everybody and destroy the evil that's hurting our home!" Angel tried to smile but the tears kept falling as the cry of pain from the group could be heard.

Lance lay on the floor with blood covering him as he struggle to reach for Drevas, Michele was leaning on Lunaris as they both panted from exhaustion as their body matted with blood, Luther and Quaid were thrown against the wall as they struggle to stand up. The metal beast turn it's head toward Angel as it began walking toward her, the group had notice the beast's action as they began to struggle, screaming, screaming for her to run but their words fell upon death's ears as the beast stood in front of Angel and Akuma's lying form.

Angel looked up at the beast as tears were falling, Akuma struggle to move as he glare at the beast. The beast was watching their movements as if savouring their fear and pain, the sound of the group screaming for Angel to run grew louder and louder but she did not move as she held tightly on her brother's hand as she look down on her brother with a smile.

"Sis… Run, you have s-so much to live for, I am a monster of evil it's better if this were to end for me-" "NO! Never, I won't leave you…. I won't let you fight this alone anymore…. I want to see you smile with everybody…." Angel spoke as she looked up glaring at the beast with hatred.

"You keep it all inside because you rather have the pain destroy yourself, then everyone else. But now it's time for me to return that favour for you brother, for protecting me, for taking away the pain…." Angel slowly stood up as Akuma's hand weakly latched on to her ankle.

"Don't do this… Sis no…" Akuma plead but Angel just shook his hand off her ankle as she walked straight up to the beast.

Akuma's eyes widen as he struggle to get up but blood began to pour out of his wounded arm and neck causing him to fall back down as he helpless stare at his sister's form, his mind screaming for his body to move but he couldn't move. His vision was slowly fading and before everything faded for him he could hear the whisper of something dark being spoken to him as Angel form glowing was the last thing he saw before darkness engulf his vision.

* * *

 _DO want TO save HER?_

' _Yes'_

 _to PROTECT her WITH unlimited POWER?_

' _...Yes'_

 _destroy THOSE who STAND in YOUR way?_

' _Can I?'_

 _THEN accept THE darkness_

 _BECOME one WITH us, ACCEPT your FATE do NOT deny US any LONGER!_

 _join US the SON of THE devil!_

 _KILL them ALL_

 _Kill_

 ** _KILL_**

 ** _Kill_**

 _ **KILL ALL OF THEM**_

 _ **DESTROY THEM ALL AND END THIS GAME OF LIFE.**_

* * *

Angel stood in front of the beast with her eyes widen as she watches it's own oil blood drip down from it's arm being cutted from a single swipe of a blade, she turned to look for the person who caused the damage as her eyes widen in horror as she see her twin brother standing there but his entire eyes were black as if there is no colour only a silt red pupil, four set of dark pointy set of horns were attach to his head as his teeth were sharp as the dragon's teeth, his skin was no longer pale as the moon his skin dark grey black, marking surround his face and entire body, sharp claws that tightly held held the giant black sword as a deep menacing low snarl could be heard causing everyone to freeze in place.

"My HeAd Is In A vErY dArK pLaCe~" His voice echoed as multiple voices could be heard rumbling darkly.

"B-Brother?" Angel called out.

"A-Akuma?" Lunaris called as she held Michele tightly.

No words were spoken as this thing flung his sword at the beast piercing it through it's head as it fell to the floor with a thud as black oil blood, Angel quickly step back a bit frighten at the appearance of her twin brother but the movement cause the thing to move forward. Her eyes widen as she watch the thing wore her brother's smirk making her step back as her body hit the beast's metal corpse.

"WhAt'S wRoNg AnGeL, wHy ArE yOu RuNnInG fRoM yOuR bRoThEr?" The thing grin.

"Y-You aren't my brother! Leave him alone!" Angel cried out as she tightly held her hands close to her chest.

"NoW nOw My DeArEsT tHySíA, yOu MuSt BeHaVe" The Thing chuckled

Angel quickly relax her muscle as she muster up the courage she had and glare hatefully at the demon in front of her, her fingers begin to spark a dangerous white, blue and green colour causing the demon to frown at the sparks. He began to snarl angrily as he began to charge at Angel as he blade was sent back to his hand, he raise his sword high in the air to strike down at Angel, causing the group to shout for Angel but they were silence as blast of light descend from the sky and through the roof as it crashes into the thing that harbours Akuma's body has it let out deafening scream causing the group to cringe at the sound.

The screaming stopped as the light fade, Angel soon collapse as white, blue and green began to wildly spark around her, she looks up to see her twin's form returning to it's original form as his neck and arm had fully heal as if nothing had damage them but the markings had certainly spread from his hands all way to elbow causing her to frown slightly but she quickly touch her chest as her breathing became ragged as everything became blurry for her, she feels her body sway, her body fell to the floor with a thud, her senses dull as exhaustion soon crawl towards her before she fell into dreamless slumber she could hear the call of her friends call out for the two before strong warm arms lifted her up, she smile slightly at the warmth before her mind went fully blank.

* * *

" _How could you Ace?! Do you know what you done to our son?!"_

 _"Angel! Love calm down please!"_

 _"How can I calm down when you allow our son to do t-this THING! Do you not experience this pain and you let it pass on to our son?! Ace you are the commander of the Imperial Guard and you pass this demonic thing to our son!"_

 _"It's to protect our daughter! If we hadn't done this Akuma wouldn't survive to protect her!"_

" _He will kill her! Ace he's still a child, you are a grown man that could control this! Not him!"_

" _If I hadn't done this then he would come and take her away from us! We can't risk having this man taking her!"_

 _"So you thought that it was a good idea to curse our son just like how you were curse?! Akuma is a human! A full human being, he isn't you!"_

" _He still carries my blood in his veins!"_

 _"Mama, papa…. Why are you fighting?"_

 _"Angel sweetie….. Papa and I are just having disagreement about something"_

 _"Is it about brother? What's wrong with brother?"_

" _Princess, your brother….. He's just ill…."_

" _Will brother be alright?"_

" _Of course my child, your brother is a strong boy… You should head back to bed now, it's late and your papa and I still need to discuss about things."_

 _"Alright…. Night mama and papa…."_

" _Goodnight my sweet child."_

 _"Night princess."_

* * *

" _Why, why, why, why, why, why me?!"_

" _Brother?"_

 _"Angel! What are you doing here?"_

" _I heard you crying so I went to check on you… Is everything alright?"_

 _"I-it's just that….. No nevermind, I'm fine. Just ignore it…."_

 _"Brother... Why don't you trust me anymore? You use to tell me anything that troubled you, but you are becoming distanced from me, I don't see you anymore, we don't talk or laugh like we use too. You won't even play with me, brother why do you hate me?"_

 _"I don't hate you!"_

" _Then why can't you tell me what's going on?"_

 _"It's because you wouldn't even understand!"_

" _... I know….. I know that feeling."_

 _"W-what feeling?"_

 _"To hear voices speaking in your mind, I can hear the voices in my head they are asking for me, they want me to answer them, they are trying to call for me, to summon me to them and it scares me. They sound so scary brother…"_

 _"I-I…. I'm sorry…. I'm selfish to think I was alone in this world!"_

" _No one is alone brother, even those who are alone have someone caring for them from the side, they just haven't realise it. They must open their eyes to see or they lose that person who truly cares for them."_

" _You're too kind Angel…. Sometimes I don't think you even truly exist because you are to kind toward people even the evil."_

 _"Nobody is born evil, brother. They only force to be evil because of how cruel the world truly is."_

 _"Even so…. You are a perfect person, in everyone's eyes, so kind, so gentle, innocent, pure, sweet and brave."_

 _"I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, I hurt people-"_

 _"But that makes you human sister, you may not be perfect but you always be you, and you'll forever be someone perfect in my eyes even if were to turn against me."_

 _"... Even if I were to disappear to finish my destiny that was set for me?"_

 _"Then I would stop your destiny and drag you back even by your feet."_

 _"... Thank you for everything…."_

* * *

"Will they be alright?" Lunaris spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm impress that you all brought them here even if they were not awake… Yet it's more surprising how they are still alive after you face a juggernaut… Especially for her to survive something so dangerous." Noel said as he stare longingly at Angel as he slowly reach to cup her cheek.

"Noel keep your fucking hands off of Angel." Luther growl as Noel glare at Luther.

"... I wish I didn't drop my sword or looked away, maybe this wouldn't have happen." Quaid said quietly.

"It's not your fault, nobody even knew this was gonna happen." Lance said as he stare down at the sleeping twins.

"When you think the idiots are gonna wake up?" Michele said as she stare down sadly at Akuma.

"Probably in a hour. They are only exhausted from using their abilities… I expect this from Angel but never Akuma, what happen to the two of them?"

"W-we don't know ourselves" Lunaris said sadly as she looked down.

"We saw it but we can't explain it properly without some of us cringing or being in deep thought" Lance said as he glance away.

"Well is there anything you know about the twins?" Noel asked irritated.

"Akuma said his father was named Ace and his mother was named Angel just like our Angel" Lunaris spoke up causing Noel's eyes to widen as he scurried off to a book on his desk.

The group watch as Noel began to start flipping through the book in panicked his eyes filled with fear, his hands trembled as he stare at the page. The group looked at each other as they looked at Noel's trembled form, Quaid was about to walk over until Noel slam the book shut causing the group to jump in surprise. Noel turned to the group with look of worried as he began pacing around the room.

"Noel what's wrong?" Quaid asked.

"Do you know who their mother and father even was?" Noel said in distress as he stare at the group.

"Uh their parents?" Luther spoke boredly.

"No! Ace is the former commander of the Imperial Guard before he was killed, he was one of the strongest fighter there, he was respected and fear, he was fear because the way he fought was frightening as if he was the devil himself. Their mother was high priestess that could hear the voice of the gods themselves and use their power to her own whim, she disappear after the kingdom wanted to use her for greed." Noel said with panic look. "If the elder summoners or the royals ever find out about them, then t-they probably take them…. Or worse…"

"Worse? What the fuck you mean worse?" Luther snapped.

"They'll kill them…"

The group went silence as if a pin could be heard dropped, the sound of shuffling could be heard as the group turn to see Akuma sitting up as he glare menacing at the group, he turn his head to look down at his twin and his eyes soften a bit but it return back into a glare his attention turn to the group, his bright red eyes swam with anger as his fist clench tightly into the sheets.

"You'll never speak about this to anyone, not even to Karl or Angel. They must never know, this is only for the people in the room to know of this, no one must ever know." Akuma spoke harshly causing the group to flinch.

"Why can't they know?" Lunaris asked.

"I don't want Karl to think any difference from us and I don't want him to betray us if he ever found out, It would break her heart…. As for Angel, she has enough problems to deal with. For her to know that our father was killed and he was the devil would crush her and for her to know that our mother was hunted by her people would devastate her. So for my sister, keep this a secret for her mental state." Akuma spoke roughly.

"Right… Well rest up then." Noel spoke as he sat down.

"No we can't, Tilith is waiting for us at Morgan." Akuma spoke as he began to shuffle out of the bed.

"Boys…. Get him and don't let him escape!" Michele shouted as the guys began to tackle Akuma down.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M FUCKING FINE, NOW GET OFF!" Akuma screeched.

"Hell no! Last thing we need is you passing out when we arrive at Morgan!" Luther shout back.

"You literally were bit by a metal beast with metal teeths for crying out loud!" Lance said.

"Don't forget you went crazy and tried attack Angel!" Quaid commented.

"LET GO YOU ASSHOLES!"

* * *

 **Chapter 11 End**

 **Total of Gems- 1**

 **We are now heading for our next world Morgan! Where we get to see what's in store for my heroes, will Akuma's madness return? What are the voices calling for Angel as a child, are they still calling for her? Find out next time on…. The Journey and see how the group deals with each other as they try gain affection from our heroes.**


	16. Chapter 12

**DAMN IT RAAGA WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME LIKE AARON, QUAID AND COLT?! WHY MUST YOU HURT ME SO?!**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

"Your late Akuma!" Tilith snapped as she glare at Akuma who glare back.

"Well it's not my fucking fault that my units tied me up to the bed for moving!" Akuma growled causing Angel to sigh at her brother's antics.

"Well, I haven't congratulate you two for defeating Juggernaut. I'm glad the two you aren't hurt, well I'll meet you at the next area, it's too hot here for me to be!" Tilith whine as she disappear.

"A goddess my ass." Akuma growl. "What I wouldn't give to just sew her yap shut…" Akuma began to grumbled, Angel giggle but when she was going to take a step she collapsed into the sand causing Akuma to freak out and ran towards her.

"Sis are you alright?!" Akuma held Angel as she began to lean on him.

"Just exhausted but I'll be fine." She smiled lightly.

"Angel, Akuma?"

"Karl?!" Angel eyes sparkle as Akuma began to grin widely, they turn around to see a familiar blue head man as she began to wiggle happily at the sight "Karl!" Angel had began to squeal happily as she reach her arms out like a child wanting candy.

Karl smiled brightly at the two as he quicken his pace and when he arrived right in front of them, Angel quickly hug him, Akuma grin but it didn't match his eyes as he glare at him and Karl just smiled as he return the hug back to Angel while taking in her scent and sighing in bliss to feel her warm, loving hugs. He surely did miss her hugs on his travels and to receive one from her has now brighten his day.

"Karl! How are you!" Angel smiled happily as she let go of Karl much to his displeasure. "Also what are you doing here in this sandy place!" She chirped.

"Ah well I've been fine and I'm here with my squad looking for the demon called Graham, he's very dangerous and must be eliminated before he cause anymore troubles, by the way how are you two?" Karl asked cheerily.

"Can we talk about this later and like go over to the shady rock? It's too fucking hot!" Akuma said as he stomped toward the giant boulder. "AH FUCK!" Karl and Angel watch Akuma face-planted toward the floor with giant thud causing the two to laugh at his idiotic fall.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME FUCKERS!"

"You haven't change at all- AH!"

"HOW YOU LIKE IT NOW KARL!"

"Angel why did you push me?!"

"Sorry Karl but I thought you wanted to join him!"

* * *

There was quite a heavy tension in the air as Karl, Luther, Quaid and the now evolved Lance sat under the shaded boulder as they began to glare at each other while trying to size each other up, on the sidelines Akuma, Michele and Lunaris were watching them about five foot away from the boys. As for Angel? Well she was just sitting between Quaid and Lance as she was drawing on the sand while humming a happy tune while ignoring the heavy tension.

"Why the fuck is this happening?…." Akuma whisper quietly towards the two girls.

"I don't know what's going on but how does she not sense the tension?!" Michele whisper as she watch Angel hum happily

"My sister is either dumb as a rock which I doubt it, very ignorant around things like this or she is already sense it but she isn't going to do anything about it." Akuma listed off the three main things in his head.

"I'm kinda worried for us being in the crossfire." Lunaris muttered as she watches the boys wearily.

"Well I don't know what's fucking worse, it's you girls and Tilith fighting while screaming at each other or it's these four boys going at each others throat…. I think I rather deal with you girls fighting cause I know how to stop it..." Akuma spoke low and looked away when he thought one of the guys look in their direction.

Angel stopped drawing on sand when she looked up to watch the boys send each other silent death threats causing her to sigh as she slowly reaches up to Lance's goggles before swiftly taking them back as she smack Lance across the head causing him to wince and the boys to direct their attention to Angel who had blank expression.

"Why are all of you so quiet? Anyways, Karl you already met Lance but he's in his second form, the one beside you is Luther, over there is Quaid and the two girls beside Akuma is Lunaris the one with black hair and Michele is the one with blonde hair. Everyone meet our best friend Karl, he's a demon slayer and is the reason of how he taught us how to summon, fusion and evolution!" A smile graced her lips causing a blush to rise to their cheeks as they stare dreamily at Angel causing Akuma's eye to twitch.

Karl began to look at Quaid and Lance before turning his gaze to Angel. "I'm worried for you Angel." Karl frowned slightly.

"Eh? Why is that Karl?" Angel tilted her head as she stare at Karl.

"Well two of your members are earth type and your in a fire type's domain, I don't think it's safe for you to be here especially with this disadvantaged with types." Karl said as Quaid and Lance glare at him.

"Well I believe we can handle this quite fine, we aren't weak like you assume us to be." Quaid grin as his teeth grind together.

"Yeah, we deal with things that were tougher than this so don't go assuming we're weak because of types. Karl" Lance growled as he glare at Karl.

Luther just sat there awkwardly before shuffling over next to Angel as the two watch the earth duo and Karl were arguing, Akuma sigh as he watched boredly, Lunaris yawn tiredly as she lean on Akuma causing him to stiffen but relax a smile bloom on her face for having Akuma to relax under her touch but for Michele she didn't like this one bit and lean on Akuma's other side while sending a hateful glare at Lunaris who return the glare back.

"Karl, Quaid and Lance seem to get along really well!" Angel chirped happily.

"You sure? I don't see any fucking happiness being spoke of, it's more like angry argue of your safety." Luther commented

"Well Karl does get protective when it come to me, he's fine with Akuma since my brother could handle himself, I on the other hand if anything bad happens to me then Karl becomes a another Akuma expect he doesn't swear like brother." Angel smiled slightly at the memories of her childhood.

"Karl!" The sound of angry female could be heard as the group turn their head to see a black haired swordswoman angrily marching towards their group.

"Oh hey Seria" Karl wave causing group to look at her.

"Don't hey me you idiot! What are you doing here lazing around you idiot! Do you know we have to go after Graham?! Here I am searching for your lazy butt and I find you surround by idiots!" Seria snapped causing Akuma to stand up and glare down at her.

"Who the fuck you calling an idiot, you skatá!" Akuma shouted in her face.

"Brother!"

"She doesn't even know what it means!" Akuma kept his glare on Seria as she returned the glare back.

"I don't know who you are but I'm-" "Blah blah blah, that's all I hear coming out of your bitchy mouth!"

"Guys stop it!" Karl push Akuma and Seria away as he give the two a scolding look.

"Well it's not my fault that your fucking comrade is a complete utter bitch!" Akuma snapped at Karl.

"I am not-" "A dog?! Well you fucking are, what's wrong puppy can't bark?" Akuma sneered causing Seria's face to go red as she began to lift her sword.

"Stop it brother and behave!" Angel scolded causing Akuma to scowl and Seria to put her blade down from Karl's glare.

The group stood from sidelines and glance at each other before looking back at the quarreling humans which they watch slightly jealous that the twin's attention was stolen from them, causing Quaid and Lunaris to pout, Lance, Luther and Michele to frown. After the argument which took Luther, Quaid and Lance to restrain Akuma and covered his mouth as his scream was muffled, while Lunaris and Michele had Seria's arms restrained as she struggle to stab Akuma in the eye. Karl and Angel stood back sighing in defeat as they watch helplessly as the two short-temper struggle to kill each other.

"Well we have to get going and find Graham, it was nice seeing you again Angel. Be safe, I don't want to find out you got hurt." Karl smiled gently as he ruffled Angel's hair before walking over to Seria and drag her away as she spout insults at Akuma while waving her arm threatening at him.

As the boys let go of Akuma after Seria and Karl left, Akuma began to pace while cursing under his breath causing the group to look at each other. Angel just smiled softly before walking away as the group followed her as Akuma ran after them while cursing them out a bit.

* * *

"... Uwaaaah Suugoi!" Angel's eyes sparkle as she stare at the dark armour man.

"Sis….. I don't think looking at a person with dark looking armour and has a sword that could kill us is cool, aslo can you not be speaking greek or japanese at random…" Akuma said as he look at his sister.

"Can we kill him now? For taking our Angel." Luther muttered the last part quietly only for Quaid and Lance to hear as they nodded along.

"Enough chit chat! Time to slash him to pieces!" Michele roared as she charge straight at the dark armour man with Lunaris behind her as they began their assault.

"Hey Angel watch how a real dangerous man fight!" Luther smirked causing Angel's eyes sparkle with delight causing Quaid and Lance to frown.

"Good luck Luther!" Angel cheered. Quaid began to pout as he tug on Angel's arm making her to look up at him. "Aren't you gonna wish me luck?" Angel smiled, she nodded happily.

"Don't forget me too!" Lance called out her grin grew bigger.

"Good luck Lance and Quaid!" Angel cheered as Akuma facepalm lightly.

Quaid and Lance smiled happily as they join the fight while glaring daggers at Luther who just stuck his tongue at them, the girls just merely roll their eyes but they would sometime glance at Akuma seeing if he was watching them causing them to blush when he is watching them.

* * *

"OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE YOU BITCH!" Akuma screamed out as he chased after Angel's first kidnapper who ran with Angel in his arms.

"FUCKING STOP WITCH AND LET US GET ANGEL BACK!" Luther yelled as he attack the pink haired witch.

"Not again…." Lance groan as he ran after Akuma who was waving his greatsword at Zegar.

"Aw man seriously?!" Quaid said as he went after Angel causing Zegar to snarl and swipe at Quaid.

"Did this happen before?" Michele asked Lunaris as they watch the scene unfold in front of them. "Yes it did happen, it was quite troublesome… Let's help Luther deal with witch before dealing with an evolve form of Zegar.

"OH MY GAD STAHP RUNNING YOU ASS!" Akuma screeched.

"Grrr….… Mine!" Zegar growled out.

"OH MY GOD HE SPOKE! HE FUCKING SPOKE! NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"He's very demanding for a summoner."

"You'll get use to it Quaid, I've learn to deal with this since I was his first unit. You might find him weird when he'll start screaming something strange…."

"Haha that sound fun, maybe after we get Angel back!"

"STAPH YOU FUCKER, OH MY LORD DO YOU NOT KNOW WHEN TO STAPH!"

"Brother he isn't going to stop if you threaten to hurt him!"

"I DON'T CARE LET ME SAVE YOU FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

"You don't need heaven's sake if you keep swearing Akuma!"

"I KNOW THAT LUNARIS, NOW HELP ME SAVE MY SISTER!"

"Sorry idiot but we're busy here dealing with this witch!"

"Yeah now shut the- OW FUCKING SHIT!"

"How come you always get bad luck which involves you getting shot in the butt?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DESTROY HER!"

* * *

"Fucking hell that bitch lit my ass on fire." Luther grumbled as Angel patted Luther's back gently.

"It's okay Luther, you just seem to have this weird luck!" Angel chirped.

Akuma huffed angrily as he breathe deeply and breathe out, Lunaris was bandaging Akuma's face from the scratch mark he had gotten from Zegar causing her to smile when he pouts at the pain, Michele was peeking over Lunaris's shoulder while having amusing grin on her face of how Akuma could be such a baby, Lance and Quaid were on a lookout as they check around for any dangers close by until they saw something red that Lance quickly recognize as he held Drevas tightly while glaring ahead.

The others quickly took note of Lance's stance and stood up with their weapons in hand as they waited for the enemy to arrive, they hear the soft thud of footsteps hitting the sand as the bright red flaming hair could be seen that cause Lance to gasp quietly as he nearly drop Drevas, the others looked at each other before looking at the enemy before him. Akuma began to growl menacingly as he tightly held his greatsword, Michele had her axes ready to slash anyone to bits, Lunaris held her spear as she glare at the person, Luther snarled as he raised his sword and his flaming sword float around him, Quaid still had his smile but it didn't reach his eyes as he held his sword and lastly for Angel she watch with a curiosity look plaster on her face catching the enemy's attention.

"Vargas..."

"It's been a long time Lance, how are you doing?"

* * *

 **Chapter 12 End**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN well not really, let's how they deal with Vargas**

 **Total of Gems- 1**

 **I've got Luther and Zephry, I need Raaga, Rowgen, Kuda, blah blah blah blah. Okay I'm done boring you guys with my fangirl love, hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoy it!**


	17. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

"I see you are in your second form probably thanks to that beautiful lady there." Vargas smiled at Angel causing her to look away quickly with slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oi eyes over here you ass!" Luther snarled causing Vargas to frown and glare at Luther.

"Vargas are you here to stop us from going forward?" Lance called.

Vargas look at Lance and had sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah even though we are pals, I can't let you go without a fight."

The group begin to frown at the news as they raise their weapons and got into their fighting stance while Vargas smirk at them, he wield his flaming sword and his fire like hair burn bright causing the group to become wary when he got into his fighting stance. Angel stepped back to avoid the fight as she held the sheath dagger tightly in her hand while watching her friends and brother charge straight at Vargas.

The sound of steel crashes against each other causing sparks to fly, Luther and Vargas glare at one of another but Vargas quickly jump back as an axe was swung at him causing Michele to click her tongue in annoyance as she swung her axe again, Lunaris struck at Vargas with her spear but he had quickly deflected it and move out of the way as Quaid came and tried to slash down Vargas. Akuma had tried to pierce Vargas with his own blade but it clashed against Vargas's sword, he scowl angrily towards Vargas who smirked, Vargas had quickly moved out of the way as Drevas was sent flying towards him, Lance frown but quickly ran towards Drevas but Vargas stood in front of him and went to strike him down but Michele barged in and blocked Vargas's sword from striking Lance down.

"What the hell are you doing flinging your weapon around?!" Michele snapped as she pushed Vargas back and went to strike at him.

"Sorry!" Lance apologies as he ran around and grab Drevas.

Vargas growl angrily as he dodge Lunaris's spear but quickly struck her arm causing her to stumbled back in pain and before Vargas could silence her with his blade, his blade clashed against a inrage Akuma who pushed him back and took Lunaris in his arms and jumped back for safe distant as Luther took their spot and clash blades against Vargas again. Angel had quickly ran toward Akuma and Lunaris with the heal bottle in her grasp, Akuma was watching Vargas intently as he held Lunaris protectively before noticing his twin running to them he grin and left Lunaris in Angel's hand and charge straight in and swung his greatsword down at Vargas but he moved out of the quickly.

Angel had began to rub the healing potion on Lunaris's arm and wrapping it up with some wrapped up bandages, Lunaris had given Angel a grateful smile before it disappear as she quickly grab Angel and move back while Vargas's blade almost cut Angel's arm if Lunaris had not move. Quaid quickly charged in and pushed Vargas back and away from the girls as he stood in front of them protectively before charging right at Vargas causing their blade to clash, Angel quickly got up and moved back when she notice Lunaris had stood up with her spear in her hand.

Lunaris quickly launch herself behind Vargas's back and lock his body in place with her own allowing Lance to charge and pierce through Vargas as Lunaris quickly got off before she was pierced by Drevas, more blades pierce through him to render him useless as his sword fell to the floor with a clang. White light began to form around him but a grin was seen on his face as he stare at Lance, before he disappear fully. Vargas fling a bag filled with something at Lance who caught it with ease and looked at Vargas curiously.

"H-heh you'll f-found out soon…. N-nice to know your still k-kicking" Vargas smirked before he disappeared in white light leaving a gem behind as Akuma picked up and shove it down with the other gem.

"That was annoying as fuck! Sis you alright?! He almost cut you if Lunaris hadn't save you or Quaid for getting him far from you two." Akuma called out as Angel ran up to the group with a big grin.

"I'm fine brother! Lunaris thank you for saving me back, I would've have lost an arm if you didn't save me!" Angel chirped causing Lunaris to smile at her.

"It's was nothing, you are a friend Angel and I'm willing to protect you." Lunaris said.

"Alright and Quaid, thank you for making sure that Vargas didn't hurt us by dragging his attention from us to you!" Angel said as she looked at Quaid with glee.

"Ah it's was nothing, I couldn't let you get hurt…. I wouldn't forgive that person who caused it." Quaid said the last part very quietly.

"So what's with the weird bag that fire dude give you?" Michele said as she look at Lance who look at the bag.

"His name is Vargas and I think it's silver coins…" Lance spoke while opening the bag to reveal very shiny silver coins.

"Why do you think he give them to us?" Luther mutter as he look at the coins.

"Whooooo cares! We need to get a move on! Maybe if we see Karl or Tilith we can ask them about these coins!" Akuma said as he stomped off toward the exit only to faceplant to the dusty sand. "FUCK!"

"Brother you need to calm down!"

* * *

"Theses are Honor coins!" Tilith cheered as she look at them close. "You'll need two-hundred of them and seem like you got forty of them!"

"Well why the fuck do we need them?" Akuma muttered causing Angel to elbow him in the gut as he winced in pain and rubbed his gut.

"These coins can help you summon units like those commons one but if you're lucky, you could get a rare one like having a burst frog, Sphere frog, Imps, crystals and many more but if you could get one of the 6 heroes like Lance then you are extremely lucky! Hey hey if you have some keys like silver one or gold one then you could get some neat items." Tilith began to rant off as she paced around the beach happily.

"Yeah yeah that nice and all but can we have it back?" Akuma groan as Tilith nodded and placed it in Akuma's hand but her hand linger on his hand and it didn't went unnoticed towards Michele and Lunaris as they glare menacingly at Tilith who quickly give Akuma a big hug before disappearing.

"I don't like her, she so weird…" Michele mutter with jealous pout.

"Are you jealous Michele?" Luther spoke as he lean on Angel with his head laying on top of Angel's head.

"I-I'm not jealous of a peasant like Akuma paying attention to someone else!" Michele snapped as her face red like the tomatoes.(Spain's tomatoes~)

"Well let's get going, it's getting dark so we should keep moving while we have the daylight." Angel spoke as she walked off with Luther attached to her leaving Lance to grumbled angrily and Quaid to pout slightly.

"Uwah! He so ómorfos like an hyōshō!" Angel gasped as she stare at long haired knight who stare coldly at the group.

"Sis! Seriously stop putting greek and japanese together also no! He is not beautiful like a ice crystal!" Akuma snapped at Angel who pout cutely causing the boys to blush at Angel's pout.

"Well let's deal with the guy first." Quaid said as the knight charge straight at them but Quaid quickly blocked him causing a grin to bloom on his face.

"Ah I'm cracking for a fight that didn't have type disadvantage now!" Lance smiled. "You should stay back Luther, he is a water type so we can't have you getting hurt now!"

"Aw fuck you! I can fucking handle him!" Luther shouted as he charged at the knight causing Michele and Akuma to roll their eyes while Lunaris just ignore them and join the fight while Angel just stand back and admire the man's beauty.

"Oi sis stop admiring him, you have your own guys to admire! Like Quaid, Lance or Luther!" Akuma grunted annoyed as he scolded his sister while keeping eye on the group fighting the knight.

"Well they aren't ómorfos as the knight but they are hansamu!" Angel chirped causing Akuma's eyes to widen and began to freak out.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO THINK OF THEM AS ÓMORFOS." Akuma screeched.

"You doing it what I'm doing brother." Angel smiled causing Akuma's face to redden.

"Well I blame mama for teaching us japanese and greek! We're suppose to be british people!" Akuma fumed.

"Akuma we are half british and half japanese…" Angel muttered quietly.

"But we aren't greek so I don't get it!" Akuma raise his hand in the air only to have Lance get thrown straight into causing him to tumble to the ground as the two groaned in pain.

"Brother! Lance! Are you two alright?!" Angel ran towards the two and quickly check for any wounds.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Lance groan as he quickly rolled off of Akuma.

"F-fucking hell that hurts!" Akuma whined as he sat up.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Angel muttered.

* * *

"RUN QUAID RUN, WE'LL HANDLE HIM!" Akuma screeched as they chase after the familiar dragon rider.

"What you think I'm doing?!" Quaid shouted as he carried Angel tightly. "Angel hold on tight!"

Angel quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Quaid who was avoiding Zephu's spear from hitting any of them as the others chase after Zephu to make him stop running after Angel. When they first arrived after beating the long haired knight, Zephu went straight at Angel which had got Quaid to quickly scoop Angel up in his arms and run off with Zephu behind them chasing after the two while the others had scream for Zephu to stop.

"Why is he doing this?!" Michele shouted as they ran after the dragon rider.

"He's probably still in Maxwell's control!" Lunaris spoke.

"Fucking hell! Why do we keep dealing shit like this?!" Luther grunted angrily.

"Hey it's better than last time!" Lance pointed out as Luther looked away angrily.

"STOP CHASING MY SISTER YOU FREAK!"

"That isn't going to make him stop brother!" Angel peek over Quaid's shoulder.

"JUST LET ME SAVE YOU!" Akuma screeched.

"Quaid he's looking at me!" Angel squeak lightly causing Quaid's grip to tighten around her.

"Don't worry Angel, I'm not letting him get you!" Quaid smiled down at the girl before he look up and begin to run. "I rather get killed again to have you taken…" He mutter the last part causing her faces to turn red as she hid her face in hear his neck causing him to chuckle.

"I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING OVER THERE, QUAID STOP FLIRTING YOU FUCKER AND KEEP RUNNING YOU ASS!" Akuma screeched in anger.

"Why are you so fucking weird?!" Luther called out.

"SHUT UP FUCKER, THIS IS FOR HER SAKE!" Akuma screamed as he lunged, literally lunge himself in the air and tackled Zephu down causing Quaid to stop running and turn around with his eyebrows raised at the sight.

"I GOT THE FUCKER!" Akuma cheered.

"Alright! Let's beat him up!" Michele said happily.

"That's cruel to beat him up for fun" Lunaris sweatdrop.

"Are you okay Angel?" Lance walked up to Quaid and Angel as the said girl nodded happily before Quaid place her down gently.

"Thank you for worrying Lance, but I'm fine." Luther walked up and began to ruffle Angel's head causing her to whine while the other boys glare angrily at Luther.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"And there goes my brother…" Angel sighed quietly as she watch her brother start beating the poor knight.

Few minutes has past and Angel, Lunaris, Quaid and Lance stood at the side as they watch Akuma, Michele and Luther beat the poor knight with their fists (or feet in Michele's case) as their weapons are left on the floor. Quaid was just grinning at the scene in front of him with amusement flashing in his eyes, Lance just sat on the ground as he played around with Angel's hair while making sure nothing happens to the trio of destruction, Angel sat in front of Lance while humming a soft tune with her eyes closed while also trying to ignore the sound of punches and kicks, lastly Lunaris just stood there sighing at how childish the group could be but she had small smile dancing on her lips as she watch them.

* * *

The group were walking calmly towards the area when they saw the exit but they quickly saw the sunsetting causing Angel to gaze happily at the sunset, the boys smiled happily at Angel while admiring her features. While Akuma kept walking with the girls by his side until he suddenly stop causing the whole group to turn to Akuma, until they saw a bluenette standing in front of them with a blue sword resting by her side but her back was facing them. Lance tighten his grip on Drevas as he narrow his eyes at the woman in front of them.

The woman's back had quickly turn towards them causing Akuma to blush slightly but it disappear quickly but sadly it didn't went unnoticed between Michele and Lunaris as they began to glare at the woman with jealously and rage, their body itching to destroy her. Angel was just admiring her beauty with her eyes sparkling at how this woman could look so much like a queen.

"Selena..."

"Greetings Lance, it's has been awhile… How are you?"

* * *

 **Chapter 13 End**

 **Total of Gems- 2**

 **Total of Honor- 40**

 **Well….. The honor points will be used for the crystal and maybe one of 6 heroes. Now I want everyone to know… I am totally excited for the end of chapter 14 …. I just can't wait for it and then making chapter 15. Anyways for ocs things, I've been thinking about it but there are many problems with having other ocs here some list I found out on why.**

 **1\. the main characters are Angel and Akuma. So I won't nearly be focusing on the other ocs**

 **2\. I don't know where to add ocs in the story**

 **3\. other people's OCs won't have romantic action with their units or summoner (Because it's Akuma and Angel's romance) Unless the people's ocs will want to be one of the girls or guys falling in love with the twins.**

 **4\. Maybe in the future I can create Accepting OC's story.**

 **5\. There are only 1 units that means if a ocs has a certain unit then twins can't have them in their squad.**

 **So in the future maybe I will be making OC's story for it, just need plotline of it… But for now sorry everyone!**


	18. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"Selena are you going to stop us?" Lance asked as Selena looked away sadly.

"Sadly yes… I apologises for this…." Selena looked away but her face went pink when she glance at Akuma.

But it soon faded when Lunaris and Michele charged straight at her, the boys and Angel's jaw drop at the sudden charged but their eyes widen as they heard snarls leaving the girl's throat, Angel quickly hid behind Lance. As Quaid and Luther were standing still shock, Akuma had began to freak out and was muttering things that doesn't even make sense anymore while the girls screamed at each other and attacked each other with fury and passion.

"S-Should we help?" Angel spoke up.

"NO! THIS IS OUR FIGHT!" The girls yelled out causing the group to jump at the sudden volume.

"A-alright, we just be over there sitting…." Angel muttered as she sat down on the warm sand with the others sitting beside her, they shiver at the screeches but they made no move in fear to be in the cross-fire of a girl's jealousy rage.

Selena had dodge Michele's axe swing and quickly grasp Lunaris's hair and pull on it, hard causing Lunaris to flinch as she brought her spear down to strike Selena. She was able to dodge it and move out of the way but Michele came and kicked her down to the floor, Selena glare angrily and snarl before lunging herself at Michele and swiftly punching her in the face. She lifted Lexida in the air and before she could pierce Lexida into Michele, she was swiftly kick off of her as Lunaris had roundhouse kicked her in the jaw.

Bruises were forming as the three girls had their weapons clench tightly into their hands as they glare at each other with rage and jealousy, the three of them yell a battle cried and charged right at each other as their weapons clashed with sparks flying from the steel impact. Akuma stared horrified at the scene before him as the others would look up and at the scene and would be shock at the sight in front of them.

"Lunaris and Michele are on the same team! Why are they fighting each other!" Akuma screeched.

"This reminds me of weird love thing expect that Akuma is the damsel." Luther muttered.

The girls battle hard and long as they began to breathe heavily, Michele and Lunaris shared the same smirk as they glance at each other. Quickly as they share a smirk, Michele had began to use her brave burst increasing Lunaris attack as Lunaris had begun to use her brave burst straight at Selena, she tried to block but it was no use as she fell to floor with thud as blood cover the sand. Michele and Lunaris high-five each other as they saw Selena slowly disappearing into the familiar white light they saw when they defeated a enemy.

"H-heh you have some strong girls… It's was to see you again… Lance." The group watched her disappear fully leaving behind a bag of silver honor coins and a single gem behind.

The girls turn to Akuma with smiles on their faces waiting for him to praise them, Angel quickly jabbed her brother causing him to cringe in pain as Quaid quickly push Akuma to the girls causing their eyes to sparkle in delight. Angel just stood back smiling at her brother who nervously rubbed his neck, Luther lean on Angel causing Lance to smack him upside the head and Quaid to snicker as he remove Angel gingerly and quietly as Lance and Luther argued with each other.

"I don't this often so don't expect me to say it again! Got it baka?!" He look away from them as his face was red and seem like steam could see from his ears. "Y-you both did well… Y-your both very strong BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO SAY IT AGAIN BAKA!"

The girls watched him ran towards the forest angrily as they looked at each other before the group began to laugh and ran after the tsundere male.

* * *

"Finally the two of you are here!" Tilith said as she walk right up to the group. "Just three more areas before facing one of Maxwell's other creation! I'll wait for you two later! It's not like I'm going to have beauty pageant battle with that woman!"

The group watch her disappear as Akuma facepalm and grumbled angrily. "She definitely is going to challenge Selena for that beauty shit." He muttered.

The group shrugged and began their long walk into the forest until they heard a familiar voice calling for them as they turn to see Karl running towards them causing Angel to squeal in delight making the guys glare angrily at Karl.

"Karl!" Angel cheered as she tackle hug Karl who chuckle. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Hello Angel and everyone I see you made it this far!" Karl smiled.

"What happen to you?" Akuma asked as he stare at Karl with worrisome expression. "You seem pale… Not my skin pale, like ghostly pale"

"Ah well Graham escaped but with the cost of my comrades lives, he escaped into this forest and someone in there is very dangerous live here that could stop us…" Karl spoke softly as Angel hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry Karl… I know you'll find Graham and destroy him for causing ruins and death to the innocent people, I believe in you Karl." Angel spoke softly as Karl's face redden but a smile was on his face causing him to hug Angel tighter.

"Thank you Angel…" Karl spoke softly as he let go of Angel before walking away. "Well I see you guys later! Stay strong you two!"

* * *

"Uwaaai she like so kawaii!" Angel squealed at princess like girl.

"Who cares?! We need kill her!" Michele shouted and charged straight at the girl with Lunaris behind her.

"Why do we need kill every girl we see?" Luther muttered.

"Girl's jealousy is something you never want to mess with…. Ever" Lance spoke.

They cringe as they watch Michele beating up the girl who tried to move but only for Lunaris push her down to get another beating, Angel cringed and cover her ears as Quaid cover her eyes. Akuma sweat drop and cringed at the sight of the bloody and bruised princess, Lance looked away as he never knew them and Luther to stare at them like this was normal since this was normal for them now.

"I don't even… I am fucking horrified."

"I blame you brother!"

"What?! Why?"

"Well you are the cause of these problem."

"I agree with Lance here, whenever there a girl looking at you or better yet you blushing at them. Then they go fucking crazy because they don't how your so easily fucking influenced by girls!"

"I-I DON'T LET GIRLS USE ME!"

"...You kinda do Akuma, you follow Angel around lot and is willing to do anything for her."

"QUAID NOT YOU TOO!"

"The poor girl, Michele and Lunaris are not showing mercy…. I kinda glad that I'm not in her place but I pity her since she's the victim."

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A NORMAL BATTLE THAT DOESN'T WOULD SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF MALES WHEN THEY SEE FEMALES FIGHT"

* * *

"OW FUCKING SHIT! GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Luther screamed out as he chased after the familiar green hair archer who ran away from the enraged Luther.

"He isn't going to come back if you threaten him Luther!" Angel called out. "Why don't you go after the mage?"

"FUCK NO, IF I DON'T GET RID OF HIM THEN HE'S GONNA KEEP SHOOTING ME IN THE ASS!" He yelled as his flaming sword were sent flying at Lairo.

"Well fine, we just handle the mage while you go chase after the archer." Lance huffed before returning back to his fight with the mage.

"Luther has quite the bad luck when it comes to long range." Quaid chirped.

"I BLAME THAT FUCKING LONG RANGE GUY IN MY PAST, I BET HE CURSED ME TO HAVE MY ASS SHOT EVERY SINGLE TIME I FIGHT A LONG RANGE ASSHOLE!" Luther screamed out.

Angel just sigh as she lean back a bit while she watch Luther scream curses and chasing after Lario who kept jumping away from him, Angel would find this amusing if she wasn't in a net while hanging in the tree and her twin brother hanging upside down as he began to scream curses at the archer and the mage.

"WHEN I GET DOWN FROM THERE I WILL COME AFTER YOUR SCRAWNY ASS AND FUCKING HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN WITH THE ROPE TIE TO YOUR D-"

"Brother! Behave!" Angel scolded causing Akuma to huff angrily.

"Don't worry you two, we'll get you down as soon as we defeat the mage and the archer." Quaid smiled causing Michele to headbutt his back.

"Don't go be so laid back! We need hurry up and finish them so we can move on already!" Michele shouted as she charge straight at the mage.

"Ugh I feel sick… I think I'm gonna hurl" Akuma muttered quietly enough for his sister to hear.

"Brother don't-" It was too late as Akuma hurled up as the vomit was sent flying until it landed on someone.

"AW EW WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Luther? Aw what the hell?!" Lance looked horrified at the disgusting junk on Luther's body.

"AKUMA SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! COULDN'T YOU JUST HOLD IT IN A LITTLE LONGER BEFORE PUKING UP YOUR BREAKFAST ON ME!" Luther screeched as he wave his fist at Akuma.

"THEN GET ME DOWN ASSHOLE! OR I WILL FUCKING VOMIT ON YOU AGAIN!" Akuma screamed out.

"What tiresome day…" Angel muttered as she watch moon slowly rises and the stars twinkle brightly down on the group and the fight.

* * *

The group had set up camp after the fiscal, Luther stood near the river while cleaning his armour and himself from the vomit while grumbling angrily, Michele was staring at the fire with her red eyes sparkling at the burning flame, Quaid lay on Angel's lap as he hum happily, Lance had his arms wrapped tightly around Angel with her between his legs he would glance to see what Quaid was trying to do but let it go when he heard Angel softly snoring, Lunaris was smiling softly at the scene in front of her as she watch the earth duo and Angel slowly falling asleep. Akuma was munching on the cooked fish while looking around carefully.

"Ugh finally, god damn Akuma why the hell you had puke on me." Luther walked over and sat beside the sleeping trio. "Can't believe they went to sleep without me."

"Well Angel did had long day so the travel must have tired her out." Lunaris spoke up.

"I wish she wasn't so carefree, what if she gets hurt?" Michele spoke up. "N-not that I care for a peasant like her!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say princess" Akuma snorted but he smiled at the sight as Luther lean on Angel's shoulder and doze off. "I'm glad…. That she can smile freely with them. I hope that last forever.

Akuma lay down near the fire but close to get him burn as he looked up to the sky while the wind rustle against the tree, Michele and Lunaris looked at each before walking over to Akuma and lay beside him as they both looked up to sky to admire it's beauty. He notice that Michele and Lunaris were already lying beside him but he made no movement or sound as he was in peace with the comforting silence between the group. His eyes soften and small smile was on his lips as he could hear the soft quiet snores from the girls, his breathing became to slow down, his eyes slowly close leaving him to dream in complete bliss happily.

* * *

"What the ever flying fuck am I looking at…" Akuma spoke as they stare at the person who was blocking the exit.

"He's right here and- I'm fucking confused!" Luther said as he stare at the person.

"Lance…" Angel called out.

"Yes?" Two voice spoke at the same time.

"... Why are there two of you?!" She spoke as her eyes widen.

"Why are there even two Lance?!" Michele said with her jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short, been working on the special chapter of BattleField Domination. I still need find a better title for The Journey but meh oh well!**

 **Total of Gems- 3**

 **Honor Coins- 80**

 **just need 2 more gems before we can have a female unit poll! I actually can't wait for the battle between the Lance. Which Lance would win?!**


	19. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

"Holy fucking shit, there is two Lance, FUCKING TWO OF THEM!" Luther shouted.

The Lances looked at each other until they ran at each other with Drevas in hand, Angel began to sweatdropped at this but she left it alone as she sat down next her brother and began to make flower crowns she began to sing softly causing Luther and Quaid to sigh dreamily while watching her.

"Angel when we get a unit that use magic we can ask them to help you train." Lunaris spoke as she sat beside Akuma.

"Ah okay!" Angel nodded happily. "Brother how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted…." Akuma sighed out. "It's still morning" He whine, he laid his head on Michele's shoulder causing her face to light up as she kept silent while glancing at Akuma.

The group watch the Lances battle it out as they threw insult at each other as their Drevas clash with each other, Luther place his hand on his cheek as he admire Angel's features his god-like heart beat fast as his face was flush pink. Quaid smile gently at Angel as she finish the flower crown having huge grin on her face, his face flush slightly as he sigh happily.

Lunaris glance at Akuma as she smile softly at his annoyed face, his red eyes blinking angrily at the sight of the Lances fighting but his eyes went half lidded as he stare with bored look on his face until a butterfly landed on his nose causing his face to scrunch up making Lunaris giggle at the sight. As Akuma wiggle his nose trying to get the butterfly off of his nose, Michele had hard time trying to no squeal at how Akuma tried to get the butterfly off of his nose without moving his hands, he tried to blow on it but it didn't move.

"Damn fucking butterfly." He muttered.

"Take this you copycat!" Lance spoke.

"You're the copycat faker!" The other Lance screamed out as their Drevas clash against each other.

"Lance look out!" Luther screamed causing the Lance to look at him.

"Look out for what?!" They yell.

"That's creepy…." Michele muttered.

"Can't blame them, they do share the same name, looks and personality." Lunaris spoke.

The Lances return back to fighting as they socked each other in the jaw causing the two stumbled back and hit the floor, the two quickly got up and rub their jaw before charging at each other as their fists hit each other cheeks causing them to stumble back again. They growled at each other before lunging for the other but their heads bonk together causing them to fall to floor as they held their head tights from the impact.

"You stupid!" Lance yelled.

"How am I stupid! Stupid!" The other Lance yelled.

The Lance began to bicker back and forth until a suddenly yell and laughter stop them as they turn their heads, they began to burst out laughing at the sight. Akuma was cover in thousand of butterflies as he flailed his arms hoping to get rid of the butterflies but they refuse to budge, Luther was laughing as if his life depend on it. Michele was trying not burst but it fail as she began to snort at the sight, Lunaris was laughing as she watching the Akuma-fly struggle to be free from it brothers and sisters, Quaid had tears in his eyes as he watch the intense struggle while wheezing from laughter and last Angel was holding her stomach as she try to stop laughing but watch Akuma's scream muffled by butterflies made it hard for her.

* * *

After Lance kicked Lance's ass and saving Akuma from the horde of butterflies, the group had return back to Elgaia and were having a nice lunch together well…. If you call Akuma choking Luther with a chicken a nice lunch. Lance watch amusingly as he chewed on his bread, Quaid nearly choke on his water as he tried to stop himself from laughing, Michele snorted as she return back to eating some pies, as Lunaris was trying to break up the fight and that left Angel to sigh at their stupidity.

"So where are we going next?" Lance asked as he glance at Angel who looked at him.

"Well it's probably yours and Quaid's favourite place. It's in the lightning region." Angel said as she munch on some sandwich.

"We probably will meet Eze if the last three area had Vargas, Selena and…. Myself." Lance spoke. "Oh I forgot here." Angel watch Lance as he place down a bag of more honor coins and another gem.

"Thanks Lance!" Angel chirped but her eyes widen when she saw a pie smacked Lance in the face as two loud laughters could be heard.

"Oh dear, everybody to the wall!" Lunaris cried out as she dragged Angel behind the wall with Michele and Quaid following behind them.

"What's happening?!" Michele said as she stared at Lunaris.

"Food War Two has begun…." Angel soon began to whine.

"Is it that bad?" Quaid asked.

"Yes…. Yes it is…." Lunaris said causing Michele to huff.

"It can't be that bad!"

* * *

"Oh my god… IT'S A MESS!" Michele screeched as she saw food stains covering the entire room, food littered the floor and a drumstick chicken seem to stick to the wall.

Luther, Lance and Akuma were a mess with pots covering their entire body as they lay exhausted on the floor from the running and throwing food at each other, Luther puff out a smirk causing Lance and Akuma to glare at him but they didn't move as they were drain from being idiots, slowly Quaid, Lunaris and Angel shuffled in as Michele was screeching at the mess.

"I-I win!" Luther said causing Akuma to snort and Lance to groan.

"Yeah right loser! I won!" Akuma spoke up.

"I think I won that round." Lance huffed.

"Fucking fat chance!" Luther snapped as he struggle to sit up but flop back down.

"HA! You can't even fucking sit upright!" Akuma howled at the fail attempt until he cringe. "Ow shit…"

"You guys need to calm down" Lance muttered.

"YOUR CLEANING THIS MESS UP!" Michele screeched before storming off angrily.

"I'll go make sure Michele doesn't hurt anyone." Lunaris said as she after the hot-headed girl.

"Well Quaid and will be in my room napping." Angel spoke causing Luther to whine and Lance to stare at her. "Because he didn't make a huge mess."

The three boys watch as Quaid follow Angel like a lost puppy before they disappear off into the hallway leaving them back to stare at the ceiling, Akuma being pissed that his sister could be taken from him, Lance mad that he got into this again and Luther was straight down pissed that Quaid was a lucky bastard.

"What the fuck is that?" Luther spoke out loudly as he squinted his eyes.

"I think it's a grape" Lance said as he also squinted his eyes.

"Looks like gravy…." Akuma commented.

The weird dot on the ceiling slowly start unsticking but the boys didn't notice it until it landed on Akuma's head causing him to screech in panic and making Lance and Luther laugh at him, the weird dot on the ceiling was actually a dead spider they kill as they were throw things at each other the spider must have gotten in the crossfire and die on the ceiling. Apparently they found more of them fell on Luther causing him to screech and panic, the spider must have a family and they too got in the crossfire and die.

This was Food War Two, five spiders were murder in it and many food died fighting for their home… It was a bad time for the food and passerby but this isn't the end of Food War, they can sense the feeling of another happening soon but not too soon. Until then, they are just going to clean the place up!

* * *

 **Sorry if it short but I've been writing BattleField Domination a lot and I want to add in some The Journey so yeah here ya go!**

 **Gems- 4**

 **Honor Coins- 120**


	20. Chapter 16

**YEAH FOR CHAPTERS**

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

"I will be waiting at the next area for your arrival-"

"Hold the fucking gem, Tilith. Why the hell do we have to do the work while you sit back and watch! I call bullshit!" Akuma fumed.

"Well I'm the disciple of Lord Lucius! So I have other important things to do!" Tilith shout at Akuma who glare down at her.

"Important shit my ass!" Akuma snapped as Tilith crossed her arms and huffed angrily.

Angel watch tiredly as her brother and the goddess began to argue back and forth, she leaned on Lance slightly causing Luther and Quaid to glare at Lance but he ignored them and focus his attention on Angel. Luther began to grumbled curses at Lance as he burned hole at Lance's head, Quaid was pouting angrily as he stared elsewhere, the two angry man's ear twitched at the sound of Angel's soft laughter as they turn and glare angrily at Lance who was whispering something funny into her ear.

Michele and Lunaris were angrily muttering under their breath as they silently and mentally murder Tilith in many ways while having romantic cliche thoughts of Akuma being happy that he was saved from the evil clutches of the fake goddess and promising the girls that he would forever love them. They sigh dreamily at the thought of being engaged to Akuma but that thought was burst as Akuma and Tilith start yelling at each other not noticing their nose touching, as the girl's faces redden in anger they storm up to Akuma and tore him away from Tilith.

"Akuma we need to go now! We can't stand here and do nothing!" Lunaris spoke as she and Michele began to drag away the shock Akuma.

"Angel we have to go now!" Michele snapped as Angel and the boys got up and ran after the other three leaving a upset Tilith.

"Who do they think they are!" Tilith pouted angrily as she cross her arms and glare as the group's form disappeared. "I'll show those girls not to mess with a goddess hmph!"

Tilith began to disappear while she starts to form her plot to win against her rivals that stand in her way of glory. (Aka Akuma's heart)

* * *

"Brother, Noel called and asked if we could test his mock unit." Angel chirped

"... Fuck no" Akuma bark as he passed a cactus. "Last thing we need is to have our ass handed to us. We also don't have any units to evolve them!"

Angel began to slightly fidget as she giggle nervously catching Akuma's attention causing him to whirled around and glare straight at Angel. "Well brother dear, I um… While everybody was busy doing their own things…. I um…."

"Spit it out sis!"

"I met a postman that deliver me some crystal, burst frogs and other things saying it was the annual summer day! Karl also given me units that should help the others to evolve!" Angel squeaked out as she hid behind Luther.

"YOU WHAT! WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, GET YOUR TINY ASS HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Akuma charged straight at Luther.

"I'M SORRY!" Angel squeaked out as she began to run causing Luther and Akuma to collide.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Akuma screamed out as he give chase.

The two were screaming, one in fear while the other was full of rage as their units watch helplessly and slightly annoyed when their summoners wasn't paying attention to them causing some of them to huff in anger while the other sigh sadly, they didn't notice a man standing on top of the rock his piercing brown eyes watch angrily at what was happening in front of him, his dual swords grasped tightly in his hands and with just simple push of his foot he disappear leaving lightning to strike at his spot.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY BROTHER!" Angel ran with all her might as she glance behind her.

"SORRY DOESN'T COUNT BAKA! WHAT IF THAT MAN WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!" Akuma screamed out his fist risen in the air.

"EEK!" Angel squeaked out as she was lifted in the air.

"Are you alright my lady? That man didn't harm you did he?" A man with dirty blonde hair and piercing brown eyes stare softly at her own sky blue eyes.

"N-No…. Um who are you mister?" Angel asked softly as she slightly fidget.

"My name is Falma, it's a pleasure to be in your presence my lady." Falma bowed as he took Angel's small hand and gently kissed the back of her hand causing her to redden.

"I-I um…. It's nice to meet you-"

"HEY ASSHOLE GIVE HER BACK!" Luther screamed out as he stood below them his sword in the air being waved around angrily.

"Angel are you alright?!" Lance called out his drevas in hand.

"Don't worry Angel, we're going to save you!" Quaid shouted.

"Why does this happen when we meet males units or male humans…." Michele muttered.

Lunaris sighed as she watch worryingly at Angel. "Are you alright?! You aren't hurt?!" Lunaris quickly began to ask question after question toward Angel.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR TAKING MY SISTER!" Akuma screamed out angrily.

"Stay right here my lady, I will stop these fools." Falma gently patted Angel's white hair before running at the group his swords raised.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Luther groaned before charging at Falma. "Give back the girl!"

"Over my dead body, you monster!" Falma snarled.

Their swords clashed, Falma and Luther glare at each as they began to put force into their swords hoping to make one of the other to stumbled but it was for nothing as they were equal in strength. From afar the others who were merely watching this fight stare at the fight with their face saying. 'What the fuck?'

"... This kinda remind me of this really stupid cliche love story…." Akuma grumbled as the others nodded agreeing.

"Luther is the evil king kidnapping the princess aka our Angel then Falma being this heroic prince saving her from Luther's clutches." Lunaris spoke.

"WHY AM I THE EVIL KING!" Luther glare at the group as he snapped at them.

"Because you look dark and evil dumbass!" Michele barked.

Luther was busy yelling at his group that he didn't realise his grip was becoming loose allowing Falma to push him back causing the destruction god to stumble back in surprise but he quickly regain himself as he blocked one of Falma's sword while his other fire blade blocked Falma's other sword as the two glare at each other again.

"This will be a long fucking day…." Akuma grumbled tiredly.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god! Seriously?!" Akuma screamed out as he stare at familiar white haired male.

"Hello to you too." Weiss spoke as he push his glass back up.

"WHY CAN'T WE GO ONE DAY WITHOUT ANY MALE UNITS THAT TOOK A LIKING TO MY SISTER AAAAAAAGRAAAAAAH" Akuma screamed out as a female dancer known as May shuffled awkwardly beside the strategist.

"I'm guessing you met Falma, how did that go?" Weiss asked as he looked at a bloody Luther.

"He is a fucking ass!" Luther snapped while leaning on to Quaid.

"Well who stupid bright idea to go charge in and not let us help?!" Michele snarled

"Oh piss off drill head!" Luther growled.

"Drill head?! At least I'm not a desperate asshole that need attention all the time!"

"You whore!"

"Man child!"

"Ugly Witch!"

"Useless god!"

"ENOUGH! MICHELE, LUTHER STOP FIGHTING OR I SWEAR I WILL PUMMEL YOU INTO THE GROUND! NOW APOLOGIES!" Lunaris shouted as she whack the two fire type on their heads.

"... Sorry Michele…." Luther grind his teeth angrily.

"I'm sorry…. Luther" Michele spat

"Now since you guys are done fight. Can we kick Weiss and the girl's ass" Akuma grumbled.

"GET THEM!" Quaid shouted as everybody charged at Weiss and May leaving Angel just leaning on the rock watching them.

* * *

"Maybe we should head back." Angel muttered as she held Lance's arm tightly.

"It's fine Angel, nothing bad is going to happen-"

"Lance! It's been awhile!" A man long blond hair and black onyx eyes stared happily at Lance until he notice Angel clinging to his old friend as his face slightly heated up at the sight of her adorable expression.

"Eze… What are you doing here?" Lance asked as the group looked back and forth between the two.

"Ah well…. Is it wrong to be here? Anyways are you going to introduce me to everyone?" Eze's eyes never left Angel's form causing the group to be slightly alert by his interest.

"Everyone, this is Eze…. One of the heroes, Eze the male with scowl is Akuma and the female is Angel. They're my summoners." Lance gesture towards the twins.

There was silence as everybody stared at each other until a flash of white appeared behind Eze and was gently stroking his hair as all eyes followed to see Angel playing with his hair as her eyes widen in joy before she start braiding them much to Akuma's annoyance.

"You have such long hair Eze!" Angel giggled as she combed Eze's hair gently while he blushed at the feeling of her soft fingers brushing his hair. "It's so soft…" She mumbled quietly as Eze began to stuttered while the guys glared at Eze.

"T-Thank you." Eze looked away his face slightly red. "Now I'm sure I want to keep you…" He muttered the last part to himself but the group caught wind and glared at him.

"You got to get through us first!" Quaid said as all the units got into fighting position.

* * *

 **4 - Gems**

 **Honor - 120**

 **So short but I don't want to stress myself after creating my work. Some reason I can't read the newest reviews on my work since it says No Reviews**


	21. Chapter 17

**Just taking a fabulous short break from BattleField Domination**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

"Why is Eze running?"

The entire group watched as Akuma chased after Eze who was laughing while tightly holding Angel in his grip. The poor girl didn't bother to struggle knowing it would do nothing against a man that is really muscular compare to her small and none muscular form, she let Eze drag the poor girl around the area as her ass of a brother swear up a storm while chasing after him.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Akuma screeched as he lunged for Eze who quickly side step.

"You need millions year of training to ever beat me!" Eze began to laugh his face still flushed pink as he was holding Angel quite close.

"Um pardon me, Eze… Why won't you let me down?" Angel questioned as she looked up at Eze with those innocent sky blue eyes that he just want to- WOAH SLOW DOWN EZE, THE PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO SEE WHAT YOUR THINKING OR EVEN HEAR YOUR THINKING! DOWN BOY DOWN!

"I-If I let you down then your brother is going to take you away from me." Eze mutter quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"Eh how could my brother take me away when I'm already here!" Angel said not getting the fact that Eze was kinda of hitting on her, not like she ever notice that boys would drool over her.

"I-I uh don't mean that Angel…" Eze looked away but just one moment of looking away he crashed into a boulder while squishing the poor girl in his arms as she let out a muffled squeak which cause Lunaris and the boys to freak out

"OH MY GOD SIS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" The units sweatdropped as they watch Akuma grabbed a stick instead of his usually sword and began whacking the shit out of Eze, Quaid had carefully walked in and picked Angel up before walking away very quietly not to disturb the raging bull as he held Angel tightly.

"Q-Quaid, is Eze going to be alright?" Angel stuttered her nose was slightly red from being forcefully crushed into Eze's chest.

Quaid face scrunched up as he heard Akuma screeching like a banshee, he made sure his hand was holding Angel while his other hand pressed down on Angel's ear while pushing her other ear to his chest causing her to listen to his heart that was beating quite fast, Lance and Luther saw the scene as they scowled angrily at the sight while Michele began making fun of Luther and Lance.

"... Quaid, your heart is beating really fast… Are you okay?" Angel asked as Quaid's face turn entirely red as he refused to answer.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASS!"

* * *

"Ugh home sweet home!" Akuma cried out as he flung the two bags on the coffee table before crashing onto the couch.

"I feel kinda of bad for Eze…" Angel mumbled sadly.

"Hey look on the bright side! We get to have a new unit!" Lunaris said as she tried to cheer Angel up who smiled and nodded.

"You know, I bet it's going to be a female unit!" Angel chirped as she shuffled over to the bag filled with honor coins as she began counting. "We have 140 honor coins, are these enough to get something?" Angel asked as Michele shook her head.

"No you idiot, you need 200 of them." Michele stated as Angel nodded before putting them away, Michele turn her gaze to watch Akuma staring blankly at the ceiling, until his face scrunched up a bit before he sneezed and then his blank gaze turn to a glare as he glared at the ceiling before he flipped the ceiling off.

"Fuck you dust!" He snarled which caused the girls to burst into fits of giggle as his face flushed red. "Shut the fuck up!" Akuma huffed as he turned on his side and looked away from the girls as they kept giggling much to his annoyance.

"A-Anyways, where did the boys go?" Angel said as she stopped her giggling while looking around for her beloved units.

"They went out to spar." Michele answered as she watch Angel stand up and began walking to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Michele questioned as Angel just turned to Michele and grin before leaving the blonde hair puzzled.

"Akuma are you feeling okay?" Lunaris questioned which brought Michele to stare at Akuma.

"Hmm? Oh just exhausted… It's also nice and relaxing to be at home for once." Akuma answered as he turn back to staring at the ceiling. "... You know it's nice to have you guys in the house, it's been pretty boring and lonely with just the two of us, n-not like I gave a fuck if you were here." Akuma's face flushed slightly as he hid his face into his couch's pillow.

Lunaris and Michele stared at the slightly flustered male as their mind shifted to how adorable he was being and they were lucky that they were able to see this very cute side of him, they watch Akuma slowly curled up before seeing steam coming out of pillow as they conclude that Akuma just broke after he sense that he was being stared at.

"Cute" The two spoke in unison as they see more steam leaving from behind the pillow.

* * *

"Aw can't take the heat Quaid?" Sound of Luther taunting caught Angel's ears as she walked to their voices, her eyes sparkled brightly as the sight of the boys fighting.

"Luther I'm an earth type! Of course I can't take the heat!" Quaid whined out as he dodged Luther's blade, before his eyes caught sight of familiar white hair and sky blue eyes as his smile turned into a huge grin causing Luther to narrow his eyes in questioning before he followed Quaid's eyes, he let out huge grin as the two stop their sparring and quickly jogged over to Angel who was chatting with Lance.

"Hey Angel!" Luther called out as Angel turned and wave at the two.

"Hello Luther, Quaid. How are the two of you doing?" Angel smiled at the two while Lance wrapped an arm around her much to Luther and Quaid annoyance.

"Oh well we're doing fine! Just testing out on our skills against each other but the problem is, well Luther is fire type and it's quite disadvantage for us since we are both earth." Quaid said as Angel's eyebrows furrowed in thinking as she slightly pouted causing the guys to blush slightly and to look away.

"Well we have 5 gems already… Maybe we can asked brother if we can use the gems, I wonder who we're getting!" Angel chirped as she then began to think of the new units. "I wonder if they're nice or maybe violent…." She began to rambled off but her expression was bright and happy.

"Cute…" the three spoke in unison which caught Angel off, her face redden slightly as she look down on her feet and began to shuffle her feet nervously while her hand began to played with her light blue jacket.

"I-I'm not that cute…. I'm just weird…" She spoke softly which cause the boys to frown of her low self-esteem.

"Whoever called you weird is blind, Angel. You are very beautiful and cute." Lance said as the others agreed with him. "If someone called you anything but those deserve to be in a room filled with monster."

"They should get their ass kicked." Luther muttered angrily.

"A-Ah thank you!" Angel squeaked out as she stare at them with caring eyes.

' _Anything for you'_

* * *

"You know we should try the vortex!" Angel chirped as she held up a map.

"No, we'll get our ass handed to us." Akuma stated as he crossed his arms.

"Well we have crystals and evolution material for them!" Angel smiled as Akuma stared at the map before looking at the units that were leaning on the wall watching them before turning his head back to his twin. "We also don't need to evolve Quaid since we don't have metal mimic but he's already a 5 star so we don't need to worry about him." Quaid pouted a bit.

"Fine, Luther, Lunaris, Michele and Lance it's your lucky day since someone decide to accept the crystals from a stranger!" Akuma glared at Angel who shuffled nervously.

"H-Hey he was a nice person!" Angel said but only to squeak at Akuma who was glaring at her as she let out a nervous laugh.

"He was a stranger! A STRANGER! WHAT IF HE KIDNAP YOU AND I'll NEVER GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT COULD BE!" Akuma began to rant off how dangerous it was as Angel slightly sweatdropped at her brother for being over dramatic.

Luther, Quaid and Lance watch Akuma began to pace back and forth as he screamed and shouted how dangerous, they looked at the girls and only sweatdropped at the sight of them sighing happily and staring at Akuma as some of them were thinking that they weren't currently sane for liking a man that swears 24/7 and is overprotective mama bear.

"AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON WHAT HAPPEN TODAY!"

Oh boy… They're gonna be here for quite awhile.

* * *

"So we're getting a new unit…. Well fucking whoopie de doo!" Akuma throw his hand in the air with a pissed off expression as Angel sighed at her brother antics.

The group had arrived in front of the door and pedestal as all eyes turned to Akuma who just glared angrily at the pedestal as if glaring at it would burn the pedestal to the ground much to everyone's amusement seeing as Akuma was waiting for that thing to crumbled into dust.

"Is getting a new unit that fucking important?! We need to evolve our units then need to go to that stupid vortex portal you were talking about but you want to get a new companion?! Seriously sis what is this person turn out be this giant ass fire breathing dragon that's like 'ROOOOAR I'M A DRAGON MOTHER FUCKER AND I'M GONNA EAT YOUR VIRGIN DAUGHTERS!' AND I WON'T BE IN THE MOOD FOR KILLING A DRAGON" Akuma raised his hands in the air as he began to cussing at everything, some villagers looked at Akuma as if he was crazy but then decided that he was always born like that and left alone.

"Brother, we don't have children and I don't think dragons that suppose to help aren't suppose to eat us… I hope." She muttered the last part very quietly to herself as the group watch Akuma flailed his arms before walking up to the pedestal and smacking it like it was a person. "Brother you're going to break it."

"GOOD! THIS PIECE SHIT IS THE BANE OF ALL MY PROBLEMS, GIVING ME MALES THAT FALL FOR MY SISTER! FUCK YOU" Akuma kept smacking the poor pedestal as if mentally cry from the abuse that Akuma was unleashing, Angel had to have Quaid and Lance to restrain him as he put a big fight while snarling like a madman.

"Well… I'm just going to put these in now…" Angel muttered before walking up to the pedestal and inserting the gems causing the door to glow as it slowly opens revealing a figure walking towards them.

* * *

 **Ah finish, chapter 17 is out and kicking. Here are the female polls!**

 **Gems- 0 (cause we used one today)**

 **Honor- 140**

 **Alice**

 **Edea**

 **Amy**

 **Selfia**


	22. Chapter 18

**I'm bored and feel like punching something or someone. I want to play games but the only games I can play are Dragon age 3 Since my 2 seem to be broken (COLE WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!) Sims 3, Saints row 3 and 4 (Angel as the boss is badass) and that's all. I hate going outside because I always feel like people are staring.**

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

A girl with black hair and purple eyes walk through the door with the scythe in her hand, she scan the crowd before her eyes landed on Akuma who glare at her before he let out frustrated groan, but he let himself slump and fell face first to the ground as the girl stare at him with a worrisome look.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she kneel down receiving looks from Angel and her units before she ignore them and focus on Akuma who didn't move an inch.

"Not another one… Fucking two fire, two earth and now we have two fucking darkness! CAN WE HAVE SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T PUT US IN A HUGE DISADVANTAGE IF WE GO AGAINST ANOTHER ELEMENT AGAIN! FUCK YOU GOD OR WHATEVER OR WHOEVER YOU ARE, FUCK YOU AND SUCK MY FUCKING ASS YOU GOD DAMN ASSHOLES!" Akuma screeched as he flipped the bird to the sky as the girl stare at Akuma as if he was mentally insane before he turn to glare at the girl causing her to stumble back slightly. "Give me your name now!"

"Alice. I'm Alice…" Akuma sighed as he stare at Alice with a tiresome look causing her heart to quicken at the soft look before he face planted to the ground and groan. "Um are you alright?" She asked quietly as Lunaris and Michele glare at Alice a bit before they turn their attention to Akuma.

"Yes I'm fucking peachy as the newborn rock baby's ass!" Akuma grumbled before he got up and huffed angrily as he turn to Alice and sighing. "Let's get some of you level and evolve then training before heading off to next area tomorrow." He grunted in annoyance before walking off.

* * *

Alice stood in the middle of the circle as she watch Akuma setting down some dark crystal around her, her eyes shifted toward Lance's 4th star form, while her eyes shifted to the 5 stars units that were talking to Angel. "Oi pay attention Alice, I don't need to have you be killed or disappear." Her eyes snap toward Akuma who was staring down at her, her face flushed slightly a pink colour as she look away from Akuma's red gaze.

"You don't need to waste your crystal on me." Alice muttered as Akuma ignored her and began to commence the ritual, her eyes shifted to watch Akuma as he was focus on strengthening Alice. His face was blank as he worked but the way his eyebrows furrowed show his focus.

Alice felt the power surge through her entire being as the light surrounding her disappear before she can clearly see Akuma standing in front of her, his arms crossed before he grabbed her arm and drag her back to the group as he huffed angrily at the sight of his sister being pampered by the guys as he became annoyed.

"Oi stop flirting and let's get some planning you shit heads!" Akuma snapped as he shoved some of the male units before he began to scold/shout at them while Alice stood to the side and watched him, her palm sweat as she listen (in her opinion) to his deep soothing voice

"Alice." Alice's head turned to see Michele and Lunaris who look at Alice with a serious look causing Alice to narrow her eyes as she turned herself to face the two but she was staring at their well developed chest in front of her face as she mentally grimaced at the lack of parts in her body but she held her tongue and kept her face blank. "What is your opinion on Akuma?" Alice's face went slightly pink as she glance to the side and stare at Akuma who held Quaid in a headlock and grinding the poor earth user's head roughly.

"I just met him so I can't say my opinion on him." Alice said as Michele and Lunaris let out a sigh of relief before walking away leaving Alice to her thoughts on the question that both Michele and Lunaris had ask her.

"It's not like I like him, we just met."

* * *

"Hustle it up everyone!" Akuma shouted as he, Alice and Angel were sitting on the field watching the units run around carrying rocks, Alice twiddle her thumbs nervously as she glanced at Akuma who was screaming at the Units to keep running and Angel who had return to make flower crowns.

"A-Are you both sure I shouldn't be training?" Alice questioned as Akuma glance at Alice before flicking her forehead as she grabbed her forehead and stare at Akuma who was giving Alice a blank stare. "Why did you do that?!" Angel quickly stood up and took this as her chance to run from her brother as she ran off to go after her and Akuma units.

"You were just summon today and I don't want to push you or having you randomly start fighting, for now your job is to get use to us and I don't care how long it takes you to get use to me but get use to my sister. She need to be protected very well since she is my everything." Akuma stated before he shifted his eyes before they widen when he notice his twin running with the units which he began to freak out. "SIS! WHAT THE HELL, I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT AND NOT RUN WITH THEM!" Alice watched the freaked out Akuma who was screaming for his sister to come back.

As Alice watch Akuma running after his younger twin while screaming like a banshee which cause his sister to run screaming from him as the two were running around. The memories of seeing Akuma and Angel's relation cause a memory of a girl older than her wielding a scythe to appear in her mind as she sadly smile and watch the twins screaming.

* * *

"Miss Angel are you sure it's alright for us to sneak away?" Alice questioned as Angel and her were walking down toward the market, Angel was grinning holding a basket while Alice was slightly worry. "What if Akuma worry about your disappearance?!" Alice reasoned as Angel giggled slightly.

"You mean us, Akuma worries about you too. He may not show it but he worries for everyone, that why he training everyone and since you just been summoned today he wants to let you adjust to your surrounding and to us because if you were to get hurt then he would blame himself for pushing you to hard." Angel chirped as Alice stare at Angel with her eyes widen which cause the innocent girl to chuckle her but they stopped when couple of shady guys stood in their way grinning.

"Look what we have here boys! Two girls walking alone, what pretty girls like you walking alone?" The man purr disgustingly which Angel cringed and Alice took a fighting stance which the group of man laughed at which pissed Alice a lot.

"I don't like how you speak like that, I like how Karl, Quaid, Luther or Lance, they sound more soothing and not disturbing." Angel answered bluntly which cause some of the males to be angry and before they could do anything a egg was sent flying hitting one of the guys in the face.

"Who threw that?!" They turned to glare at Akuma who had eggs in his hands glaring at them.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF MY TOWN YOU FAGGOTS, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO FIGHT ME! LOSERS!" Akuma stuck his middle finger up and flung the egg again as the group of man charged at him.

"He can't take them all on his own!" Alice spoke before she could run in her shoulder was grabbed by Angel who just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about Akuma, he's known for picking fights and he's been through a lot worse." Angel chirped as Alice felt concern, her gaze turned to watch Akuma smiling wickedly as he jumped one of the guys.

"I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS ROCK UP YOUR ASS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU BITCHES!"

* * *

"OW OW! Be gentle that hurts!" Akuma winced as Alice placed an ice against his cheek while the rest went out to gather the supplies for their next adventure. "Jeez you're so rough." Akuma whined out as Alice press the ice pack harder on his cheek as he winced.

"Then why the hell you fought with a group of 8 males! You could've gotten yourself killed." Alice said as Akuma rolled his eyes before he flicked Alice's forehead. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Because I can and Alice, even though you're a unit you are still a girl. Not that you are weak but… Gah I hang around Angel to much that I assume that every girls can't handle themselves! Sorry Alice… I'm not use to be around girls that can handle their own" Akuma sighed depressingly as Alice's heart began to thumped wildly as she stare at the sad look, her heart yearn to comfort him. "I need to remember that you, Michele and Lunaris can fight." He let out a sigh.

"Thank you." Alice muttered as Akuma glance at her pink face. "Thank you for worrying about us and coming to our aid…" Akuma's face slightly went pink as he covered his face and look away which made him adorable as he tried his hardest to hide his blush.

"I-It's not like I did it because I like you or anything! It's just help me not have to babysit your ass!" He shouted as Alice smiled remembering how Angel spoke of his tsundere personality. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" Akuma snapped as he glare angrily at Alice but he still covered his face.

"Adorable." Akuma's face went entire red as he quickly stood up his eyes widen before he began screaming at Alice who just watch with amused look in her eyes.

"BAKA BAKA, WHO THE FUCK THINK YOU ARE BAKA!" Akuma screeched before he ran down the hallway before the sound of his room being slammed shut as Alice let out a chuckle as she hear Akuma still screeching and the front door being open as Luther and Angel walked in with bags of grocery.

"Eh what happen? I can hear my brother screaming from miles away." Angel said as Luther chuckle still listening to Akuma screaming while Alice just shrugged innocently, Angel pouted before handing Luther the bag and walking toward Akuma's room while Luther left toward the kitchen leaving Alice alone.

"I can see why they like him… He makes my heart beat fast…" Alice flushed slightly as she sat down and began to daydream not noticing the jealous glares from Michele and Lunaris as she let out a dreamy sigh.

* * *

 **I need something new, something that can entertain me or something that can give me amusement for just a bit. Argh oh well… I need find something to eat now.**

 **I NEED FIND SOMETHING TO CLENCH MY BOREDOM!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Everyone once you start reading this I'm doing sterotypical Cowboy so don't judge me! Anyways I hope you enjoy because this will be like what? 4 or 3 story I updated and if you don't enjoy it then… Why are you here? JK JK JK I still love you even you hate me and want to bitch slap the shit out of me!**

 **I also have to keep everything up to date so even if I don't want to write, I'm forcing myself to write by dangling a non-existent Rhoa in my face. RHOA WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING LOVE ME?! I NEED YOU BUT YOU JUST PUSH ME ASIDE AS IF I AM NOTHING BUT SNOT! Anyways Ciao!**

* * *

 _chapter 19_

"AH FUCK OFF! STOP YOU SHIT FACE!" Angel stood beside a cowboy as she watch her brother scream his head off while the cowboy known as Heidt began shooting at the units and her brother, Angel shook her head lightly as she sat on the floor next to Heidt's feet, her eyes widen when she saw a bullet hit Luther in the ass as he was screaming and cursing at Heidt and swearing the he beat the shit out of someone named Douglas.

"Mister Heidt is there any reason why that you are shooting them?" Angel questioned politely as Heidt glance at her before turning back to the group he was trying to kill when he shot a bullet that skinned Alice's cheek before she jump back and held the cheek as it burned. Before Akuma had to scoop her up and run dodging a bullet that almost got his shoulder before he flung Lunaris on his shoulder and began running for his life while making sure his two dark friends weren't going to die.

"Well little missy, this half-wit that running along with his posse are greatly a big threat and I judge the evil the law can't reach!" Heidt smirked as Angel tilted her head, her blue eyes blinked innocently as she processed everything before her eyes widen and stare at Heidt with a frighten expression which he notice as he turned his head to stare at her, his expression concern. "Ya alright there little missy, ya seem like ya seen a ghost!"

"A-Are you going to shoot me mister?!" Angel cried out as she ran to hide behind the pillar as Heidt stopped his firing and went to Angel while being calm and careful as he approached the girl, who squeaked in fear but Heidt didn't stop as he slowly made his way over before standing as he held his hand out. "D-Don't hurt me!" she squeaked out

"Why would I hurt ya little missy?"

"B-Because you were shooting my brother and friends!"

"Now I wouldn't dare harm an innocent and pretty little lady like ya!" Heidt spoke as Angel blushed a bit before her eyes widen when she saw Luther, Lance and Quaid standing behind the cowboy, their weapons drawn and angry/sadistic look on their face which Angel let out frighten shriek and hid even more as Heidt turned to see what frighten her but only to get a blade to the face with some explosion and more weapons to the face.

"SIS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Akuma screeched as Angel ran over to her brother while she listen to the guys screaming at each other before gunshots and weapons clashing behind her causing her to run in fright as Akuma just gently place Alice and Lunaris down. "Are you two okay?" Akuma questioned when he was sure that Angel was in arm's length from him while the two girls nodded and blushed slightly at his concern which Michele puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "Jeez another long day…." Akuma muttered as he shouts and Luther's laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Haha I see you finally arrive path-"

"IT'S SLUTTY BITCH!" Akuma screamed as Luna had vein pop and glare at Akuma who just stuck his tongue out and flip Luna off with the bird while Angel just sigh and went to sit down knowing how girls can be awfully vicious when it came to jealously. The boys were tempted to fight but as they saw the looks of death written on the girl's faces they pale and quickly scurry toward Angel's side as they watch the female showdown that seem to be like a mexican standoff expect Alice, Michele and Lunaris are aiming to kill Luna.

"Why do we let the girls fight?" Akuma muttered as the rest shrugged before they watch the girls duke it out. "Wait shouldn't we help since Alice and Lunaris are dark type?" Akuma said out loud before Alice and Lunaris almost screamed at him while he dropped his head and let out a sigh while he made sure to not disturb the fight if he want his ass handed to him.

They return to watch the fight as Luna almost hit Alice if Michele didn't tackle the girl as the two drill heads fought, their weapons clashed while Luther made snide remarks of their drill heads which almost got him killed as he ducked avoiding a spear (Is Luna's weapon a lance or spear?!) to the head before glaring at Luna and Michele who both by the way sneer at the God as they return to the fight while Luther huffed angrily and flung Luna's spear back.

"Crazy ass drill heads!" Luther muttered angrily as Angel grin and patted his shoulder but he just huffed annoyed before leaning on Angel which Akuma shove his foot in Luther's face causing the poor fire unit to stumble back. "Fuck you Akuma."

"Fuck you Luther."

"DUCK!" Quaid shouted as the group ducked as they avoid a scythe that almost chop their head off, Alice ran over apologies before grabbing her scythe and running back in while she strike at Luna who quickly dodge and deflected Lunaris's blow. "I wonder what's going to kill us first, them or monsters." Quaid chirped as Lance whacked him across the head for saying it so casually.

They turned back to the fight as they watch Lunaris began her waves of fury attack with her spear as Alice and Michele swung wildly, Akuma was tempted to join in but he remember girls could be way more scarier and he rather facing a huge ass fire breathing dragon then 4 scary girls that could murder his ass so he sat really still not daring to move since he want to live for a bit more, while Angel was thinking of a new unit friend that they were going to get a blissful look was on her face as she ignore the screeching girls.

* * *

"Lance who are we going to fight since you seem to know a few other people back there like Vargas, Selena and Eze." Lunaris questioned as the group turned their head to Lance who just stared at everyone before rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"If this area is for light type, then we'll be battling another friend of mine called Atro. He is a graceful swordsman like Selena but do not be fooled by his appearance he is equally strong as the group you had met and also, Luther and Akuma." Lance looked at the two who looked back waiting for him to speak while the rest stare at their interaction. "Don't say anything, I mean it! Once we meet Atro don't speak!"

"Okaaaay?" Akuma and Luther glanced at each other before shrugging as the group kept walking forward, they scanned around for any source of life but found none but they turned their attention to Angel who let out a loud gasp as they watch her run after something, it took them awhile to realize what's happening as they start running after Angel only to find her hugging a man with blonde hair that was braided with bright blue eyes while he was blushing bright red at the close contact from Angel.

"Angel can you get off of him." Alice asked as she gesture Angel to scoot away but the whitehead girl rapidly shook her head and squish herself more to the red face man while Lance and Quaid glared at him with jealous look while Akuma and Luther were questioning if this person was girl or boy as they stare at the person that Angel was hugging.

"Alice can we keep him?!" Angel looked up with her eyes glittering as Michele groaned and shook her head causing Angel deflate and pout before she tightly held the man, she squish her cheeks against his and whined while the blonde hair man blushed and tried to speak but stutter. "Why not? He is adorable! Look at him!" Angel said as Lunaris walked over and lifted Angel off of the man and dragged her back as she whined.

"That person is a guy?" Akuma and Luther said in sync as Lance face palm very loudly.

"Yes he is a guy and that is Atro."

"He looks like a girl."

"Luther and Akuma shut up and stay quiet like I asked you too."

* * *

 **Yeeeeeeah now everything is up to date! Huzzah! Now I'm going to brainstorm and play some games, while day dreaming and reading some stuff.**

 **Anyways Stay tune for more stories since while I tried to juggle like about what? 4 stories thank god BattleField Domination is done. ON TO THE NEXT STORY AND CHAPTER CODE AWAAAAAAAAAY**


	24. Chapter 20

**Alright everyone here is what I all promised you! Chapter 20…. I seriously hope with the past few stories I been writing my stupid grammar has in prove. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one because story writing takes time and brainpower….. Which quickly dies and turn into boredom power. Anyways I'll make a Vortex special when we got maybe… 25 or 27 chapters? Anyways Atro is very kawaii.**

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

"Get off of him sis!" Akuma screaming could be heard as his arms wrapped around Angel's waist but the small girl refuse to let go of Atro who by the way has his face very bright red, as Angel kept her arms around Atro's waist refusing to let go of him while her brother, Luther, Quaid and Lance struggle to get the small girl off of the blushing blonde swordsman but she refused to let go. "Sis for the last fucking time, let go of him! We need to destroy him!" She frown angry and tighten her hold on Atro causing the blonde swordsman to squeak, his entire face was bright red while the male units glare with jealous looks and the female units watch the scene with amused look that Alice and Lunaris were talking about puppy love much to the males annoyance while Michele was cackling evilly and throwing insults at them which earned her a insult from Akuma. "I won't let any of you hurt someone adorable!" The white haired girl spoke loudly causing a vein to almost pop from Akuma's head while the male units glare hard at Atro who was dizzy from the sweet smell of flowers that was entering through his nose caused his mind to be jumbled with thoughts.

"We can't go forward if Atro still here!" Lance reasoned with Angel who refuse to unlatch herself from Atro much to their dismay until Akuma turned to Lunaris his eyes twitching in anger but he restrain himself from screaming at the girls but they could see the pure annoyance right on his face. "Lunaris help us for pete sake!" Akuma cried out as Lunaris smiled at the childish expression he wore as if he was pouting that he couldn't reach his candy making the motherly figure blush at the sight with Michele and Alice blushing as well. "Lunaris help!" Akuma called out as the woman sighed but smiled as she look at Angel who kept clinging tightly onto Atro. "Angel dear, if you let go of Atro, we can go get cake." Angel's eyes brighten as she snapped her head to Lunaris who nodded a smile on her face when she saw the small girl instantly let Atro go and skip her way over to Lunaris, a huge smile on her face as she stand beside the woman. "Ugh finally! We can get to the fight already- Ack!" Akuma fell over his hands clutching his head while Luther snorted in amusement but he got whacked in the face as well causing him to stumble back and land on Akuma's back. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT ASS!"

"I'M THE FAT ASS?! IF YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT THEN YOUR WEAK AS SHIT!" Luther and Akuma began to scream at each other while Quaid and Lance tried to restrain the two hotheads leaving Atro to stand awkwardly watching his opponents scream at each other. His hand rubbing the back of his neck until he felt something latched onto him, his head turned to see Angel hugging his waist as he blushed a bright red but that just made her giggle. "Kawaii…." Angel muttered her face flushed as she snuggled closer to Atro causing him to squeak. "Just like my doll Yuuki but so warm…" She was mumbling her eyes half lidded as she smile happily leaving Atro flabbergast, Lunaris and Alice sent each other concern looks as their mother and sister's kick in but Michele block their way snickering much to the two female darkness dismay as they watch Angel went to her tippy toes and peck Atro's cheek causing the blonde hair man to have steam coming out his ears, his eyes swirled until he fell back mumbling random stuff before disappear in a white light.

"Holy… He got K.O." Quaid said shock as he stare at Angel who pouted and crossed her arms, a grin made it's way on his face at the sight and before he could walk up to her, Lance quickly made his way and began to question her with a concern look on his face. His easygoing smile disappear as his eyes narrowed, his lip went into a thin straight line as he watch Angel smile happily toward Lance causing his heart to hurt and his stomach to twist painfully at the sight, he felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to see Luther with a blackeye on his eye which Quaid sweatdropped remembering the two hothead had a fist fight, but the look that Luther was sending to Quaid made him understood that the God was feeling the same thing as he was when Angel was sending her smiles to Lance. His eyes travel to Akuma to watch Alice and Lunaris rushing round Akuma and scolding him but he notice Michele glaring at the two dark girls, his gaze went between the two twins as a sigh escape him. "Quaid, Luther! Do you think we stand chance against Mock Karl? Lance said we aren't even at his level!" Angel called out for them as the two males smiled at the sight of her.

* * *

Akuma grumbled as he walked down the dirt road glaring at the back of Luther's head burning bullet holes in the red fiery god but the man didn't notice as he was making random gesture causing Angel to laugh, Akuma sighed as he glance at Michele who was being awfully quiet, his gaze went to see Alice and Lunaris chatting but his eyes shifted back to Michele who stare down at the dirt path, he let out sigh before he place a hand on Michele's head causing the blonde girl to look up as Akuma looked away his face slightly pink before turning his face to stare at Michele. "You alright SpitFire? You seem to be quiet, not that I care…." He mutter the last part to himself, Michele look down before looking in front of her to see the group then turned to her head to stare at Akuma, she shook her head a scowl on her face. "It's nothing you stupid fool!" Michele snapped but Akuma didn't buy it, he knew that look Michele wore and hid, he had that look once when he was younger. His eyes narrows in concern, his gaze shifted to Angel and the others before he grasped Michele's elbows and dragged her much to her protest and far from the group, he pushed Michele as she glare at Akuma and before she could snap at him, the sight of his eyes furious and calm made her silent as she looked away from his red eyes. "I told you I'm fine!"

"Fucking bullshit!" Akuma shouted as Michele's eyes narrowed the two glared at each harshly.

"What more do you want huh?!" She snapped angrily as Akuma closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing before he say something he regret to hurt Michele as he let a sigh and stare straight at her.

"... Do you regret joining us?"

"What?"

"I'm going to fucking say this once and listen well because I will not repeat myself." Akuma muttered out as Michele crossed her arms waiting for him to speak. "I know that look…. I had that look when my father died then my mother, it's the look for longing, I remember reading Lore about you once, about your friends and everything… You miss them, you miss everyone because the people here aren't your friends that you knew. I don't know what happen to you or the other, I don't know what's behind that summon door but I bet it's a world where your friends are and we…. Took you away from your friends, so I want to ask, if you're unhappy with this and if you want to return to your friends, I will break the contract between us." Michele stare wide eyed at the man that she knew who speak with violence and fist is staring down at her with his eyes serious and calm. "Angel may not be happy but she will understand that you wish to be with your friends."

"Why…?" Michele looked down as Akuma stare down at her, his eyes filled with questionable gaze.

"What do you mean why?" Michele glare up at Akuma her eyes burning with anger as Akuma kept his gaze serious while trying to make sure to keep his anger in check.

"Why are you being so serious?! Why do you care?! The only thing you care for is your twin so why?!" Michele screeched as Akuma sighed and placed his hand on Michele's head and rubbed her head calmly and slowly, as he bite back his words of insulting her from his personality.

"Yes I only care for my sister." Michele felt her eyes sting with tears as she felt her heart crack slightly until she felt Akuma moved her chin to have their red eyes clashed. "But that because she is the only family I have left, it does not mean I cannot care for you. You are an important person, each and everyone of you are important to us, to my sister and to me, the last thing we want is to see you or the other unhappy, the last thing we want is to see you and others getting hurt badly because of our foolishness. Michele I want you to answer me this, do you want to return back to your friends?"

"... No…. I want to stay here…. With…..Y...You…." Michele's face was bright red as she looked away from Akuma who smiled softly down at her as he wrapped his arms around Michele and held her tightly as Michele listened to the soft and calming heartbeat that belong to Akuma. her eyes half lidded as the memories of her friends she had made and travel with as she wrapped her arms around Akuma, her axes on the floor with his sword there, a tiny smile was on her face as she accepted his warmth. "Michele…. If you feel lonely or need someone to talk too…. I'll be here… We'll be here…. You won't be alone so rely on us as much as you can." Akuma muttered quietly while Michele felt her eyelids drooped before they closed allowing herself to enter in a blissful sleep by the protective warmth that Akuma gave her.

* * *

 **Anyway The Journey will be short since knowing I'm the worst person to describe fighting so it would short but I'll try my best to make it long as I much as I can.**

 **Anyway have a Akuma x Michele and Angel x Atro**

 **Honor coins- 160**

 **Gems- 1**


	25. Chapter 21

**I'm sooooooo bored but I must write for everyone so that everyone can be all happy and be like "YEEEEEAH LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"**

* * *

 _Chapter 21_

"Akuma?"

"What's up Alice?"

"Why is Michele clinging to you?"

"Do you got problem with it? Akuma is my slave and I need him to hold half of my weight!"

"I don't like how close you are to him." Lunaris growled as Lunrias wrapped her other arm around Akuma and Alice had clung on to Akuma's back as he kept walking not caring that the three girls were clinging to him as his glare as settled at Lance, Quaid and Luther who the both got awfully to close and comfy with his twin who doesn't seem to mind that the three males were getting into her personal space a bit with Quaid holding her hand, Lance holding her other hand and Luther kept his arms wrapped around her neck making it difficult for her to walk since she was shorter than all of the males.

"Those motherfuckers."

"Language Akuma."

"Sorry Lunaris."

"I will accept your apologies if you take me out to eat."

"Uh sure... Maybe after we get through this creepy place." Akuma muttered as Lunaris's face bright up and tightly held on to Akuma's arms while getting glares from Alice and Michele as they wander through the dark ruined cathedral. Akuma face was blank and calm as he looked around only to snap his head over to see Luther freaking out, his eyebrows raised in questioning until he noticed three people missing, two of them being the earth idiots and his younger twin as his red eyes were processing everything he was soon began screaming hysterically as he then ran off leaving the girls to run after him and Luther running his own way to find Angel.

* * *

"Mr. Shida why did you drag me away from everyone?" Angel asked as she sat on dusty table and watched the grey haired male rummaged through his things before grabbing a book as he quickly approached Angel with a gentle smile that Angel grin back unaware the lust and curiosity in his eyes as he loomed over Angel's sitting for with the book in hand. "Are we going to do something?" She chirped as her sky blue eyes stare straight up at his red eyes that stare deep down a smirk on Shida's face as he lowered himself, their forehead pressing.

"Of course and I promise it be fun for you and I, this also help my research since you have this extraordinary power in your body." Angel grinned their nose touching as Angel remained unaware of what was happening as Shida closed in, their lips centimeters away only to dodge a blade and a pike from hurting him, his red eyes turned and glare to see Quaid and Lance with rage in their eyes as they quickly blocked his sight of his prize specimen and test subject. "You two are ruining my research." Shida growled as he grabbed his staff and glare angrily at the two earth units who return the glare.

"Don't you dare lay you hands on her!" Quaid snarled as he raised his sword.

"Angel the time when you somehow disappear out of sights you always end up in the worst situation ever!" Lance barked at Angel who stuck her tongue out and turned away pouting a upset look on her face. "We'll talk about this later!" As Lance turned around and went charging at Shida who began firing dark orbs at them while Angel sat on the table her expression annoyed and a little hurt before she silently got off the table and wander off with a upset look.

The three males didn't even know that Angel had already left since they were to busy trying to kill each other, only for flame blade to whizz by as Luther came barreling in with a war cry and launched himself at Shida successfully pushing the dark magician down and casting his staff away. Lance quickly jump at the chance and quickly went to stab Shida but he quickly moved as the pike nearly stabbed out Luther's hand while the fire caster rolled away and glare at Lance. "Watch where you're aiming!" Luther grunted in annoyance before turned back to see Shida running for his staff and Quaid running after him. "I'm never leaving you two to watch Angel ever again!" Luther snapped as Quaid tackled Shida down as the two males were wrestling each other as they roll around before a scythe blade crash down on Shida's head causing him to disappear in white light. All eyes landed on Alice who held her scythe tightly before turning to Akuma for praise as he held a thumbs up before his eyes scanned for his twin until he found no trace as his eyebrows twitched in anger.

"Where is Angel?"

"She was right here…." Everyone went silent when there was no trace of Angel before Akuma began screaming in panicked as he running around flailing his arms before Lunaris smacked him over the head sending him crashing into the pillar.

"Akuma!"

* * *

Angel sat on a broken bench with Magician Lily as they chatted away peacefully and Mifune trapped in bunch of cards since he tried to kill Angel while the two were chatting happily, Lily who commented along with her how males were naturally stupid and this were Angel began talking about the males in her group as she still hold a grudge against Lance and maybe Quaid for yelling at her and hurting her feelings a bit.

"I know they're worry for me but they didn't have to yell." Angel pouted as she used a stick to trace on the floor as Lily scoffed.

"Males can really be brutes! They should know that type of ladies like yourself should be more treated with care!" Lily snorted as Angel nodded in agreement.

"Have you experienced this before Lily?"

"Of course! Take this fool for example!" The dark magician lady jabbed her thumb over her shoulder as the cards remove itself to reveal Mifune's face as he stare blankly at them. "He doesn't know how to treat a woman right with his attitude!"

"Maybe because I have cursed sword and that I rather go kill someone." Mifune called out as the cards began swarming again and smacked him in the face silencing him.

"Man are such bouffons." Lily shook her head and sighed angrily as Angel nodded but her sigh was slightly depressing. "Anyways tell me about the man that yelled at you."

"There's two of them, Quaid and Lance there two more but they didn't yell at me, only them." Angel muttered as Lily remember hearing stories about Lance and Quaid as she gazed at Angel with a questionable look.

"What were you doing?"

"Shida was going to show me something cool."

"That pervert has no dignity! Preying on such a sweet girl, Angel if you see a man that touches head with you or anyone where of your body kick them where it hurts!" Their conversations was halted when Akuma's group had arrived and glare around before landing on Angel and Lily who stare blankly at them.

"Holy shit sis! You're alright!" Akuma had relief look on his face as he ran over to Angel and grabbed her arm but she instantly kicked him in his jewels as he fell down with his soul leaving his body.

"Akuma?!"

"Like that Lily?" Angel turned to see Lily having a thumbs up as the female units were chasing after Akuma's runaway soul while the males stare blankly at everything. "... I should probably try catch brother's soul since we need get going." She mumbled as she then ran after the soul of her twin brother who kept escaping from the girl's clutches with the rest of the girls as Lily glare at all the males beside Akuma since his soul was flying around.

"You man better treat this lady right! Stupid sexist man that deemed females weak." Lily grumbled as she used her cards to flung Mifune at them before storming off in heat of rage at the memory that she probably got because of Mifune being an ass.

* * *

After killing Mifune again and chasing after Akuma's blasted runaway soul since Angel kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, she was still ignoring Quaid and Lance as she held tightly onto Luther's hand who smiled happily while Quaid was pouting and Lance staring off grumbling angrily. Michele was making fun of Akuma while he snapped angrily at her with Lunaris dreaming of her date and Alice being the only smarter unit right now kept a lookout for any danger since she doesn't want anyone to harm her summoners only for them to be silence as giant armor person stepped out with a shield and lance while Angel's eyes went to stare at the lance and back Lance's Drevas.

"... This guy is fucking huge." Akuma grumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that Magress, one of the last six heroes that we need to defeat." Lance piped up as Angel waddle off and sat down on a rock as Alice nods in approval.

"Can we go one day without having to fight someone?!"

"We didn't fight Atro!"

"She doesn't count!"

"Atro is a boy brother."

"... SAME THING!"

"No it not! That would mean you would have those monthly cycles!"

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"It's not like you know how to solve those problems!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

 ** _BAM!_**

Angel flung a pebble at Akuma hitting him in the nose as he stumbled back in pain while the white haired girl huffed and turned away, probably still pissed at what happen while their units sighed wondering how did they fall for them sometimes.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short I've been having writer's block lately depending on the story and then I have this stupid homework and then blah blah blah blah blah BLAH Anyways hope you enjoy and I promise you when we destroy -BEEP- Vortex will be open for us**


	26. Chapter 22

**After not writing for so long, I have decide to go back writing the source which is this baby here so enjoy my retarded fight scene because I'm more a lover than a fighter and I'm not even good at loving!**

* * *

 _Chapter 22_

Akuma quickly dodged a deathly blow that nearly pierced him to death as Alice, Lunaris, Michele, Quaid, Luther and Lance began to attack Magress repeatedly but his hard defence caused only slight damages to him while Angel began to start looking concern when she saw Lance get smacked into a wall. Her heart hammered heavily as she whimpered quietly when she watched Alice get flung back and into Akuma who cushioned the young girl's fall, Angel's blue gaze shifted towards the dagger sheathed that lay beside her. She swallow the lump in her throat as she glare at Magress who skillfully blocked Luther and Michele's blow as the two fire units snarled at the giant man who blocked their attack so easily before they quickly move back, Lunaris and Quaid ran at the side of Magress and release their brave burst hitting Magress directly but he fought back with his brave burst sending the two units crashing. Angel bit her lip as she watch her brother instantly ran at Magress before lifting his greatsword to strike Magress but his shield quickly blocked the sword, sparks flew when the sword and shield made contact, the power of strength began as the two didn't move a muscle but the sound of the blade and shield screeching could be heard signalling that the two were giving their all to overpower one of another. Taking this as Alice's chance, she instantly ran to strike Magress from behind, her scythe raised ready to bring down and strike but Magress instantly moved causing Alice to struck her blade down of Akuma's shoulder who screeched loudly, his red blood splattering the ground before he collapsed, his hand on his shoulder with Alice staring horrified, her hands shaking as her scythe dipped in Akuma's blood dripped to the floor. "A-Akuma?" She whispered out as her body trembled while the group stare in horror.

Everything began to slow down as rage began to boil inside Angel's blood, her bright sky blue eyes darken as it flashes from gold and red, her hand tightening around the dagger before it twisted and turned into a white longsword engrave with gold. She instantly sprinted toward Magress before he quickly raised his shield to block the blow but it never came as she was no longer in front of him but behind as Magress whirled around, he barely block the speed of the attack before Angel began to send fury of blows as the fight was no longer strength but speed versus defence. The units but Alice snapped back to reality as they instantly joined in Angel's attack, the group slowly began to overwhelm Magress to the point where he got struck that sent him on his knees before Luther sent the killing blow sending Magress into white light before disappearing as everyone began to breathe heavily, until Angel instantly ran to Akuma who was sitting up, he held his shoulder that stained in red. "Brother we need get you back home!" "This is nothing." He mutter before he stood up but he wince at the intense pain, the dark energy licked around his wound.

"Akuma this isn't nothing! We're going back whether you like it or not!" Lunaris hissed as her hand latched tightly on Akuma's wrist and began dragging him back while everyone followed after the duo, Alice stare down at her hands as she cringed remembering Akuma's pain shout and his blood staining her weapon. She shook her head and walked after the group her eyes focusing on Akuma who was being dragged by Lunaris and Quaid as the two were sending Akuma concern look as he was stumbling a bit. "Akuma…" Alice whispered quietly as she look down ashamed.

* * *

"Ow!" Akuma cried out as Lunaris was pouring on the bottle of holy water in his wound before bandaging it tightly making Akuma winced, his red gazes narrowed as he sees the black marking covering his hand. "Akuma?" His head snapped up to stare into the red eyes that belonged to Lunaris who stared at him concernedly. "Are you okay? You look so broken…" She whispered softly, her hand cup his cheek as she forced Akuma to look into her eyes. "Tell me what's on your mind." She asked softly as Akuma sighed before he looked to the side. "Lunaris… I feel… So weak. I mean, I couldn't even defeat Magress and I had to let my sister fight for me… I probably scarred Alice and just ugh… Look at me… I'm a mess." Lunaris frowned before she grabbed Akuma's shirt and forced him to wear it. "Get up, you promise me to hang around me." Lunaris said seriously as Akuma winced when he put his shirt on but when he finished and stood up, Lunaris grabbed his wrist and dragged him out, Akuma stumbled a bit but he kept up with her pace as she dragged him in front of clothing shop before she entered quickly and began searching through rack of dresses while Akuma trail after her looking at the dresses not with boredom but in slight curiosity, he stare at the dress on the rack. "Are you going to try any?" Akuma mumbled as he pointed to a dress that Lunaris was looking at before she averted her eyes to Akuma who seem to be looking around the dresses. "I don't really know since this place isn't too big and we usually are in fighting and not relaxing." Lunaris pointed out before she place down the dress back on the racket before she turned and went further into the small clothing shop leaving Akuma to stand alone a bit before he turned his head to stare at a golden chain bracelet embedded with amethyst gems. His eyes gazed at it before he glances at Lunaris who was absorbed in looking at the dresses around her before the giant moved quietly to the jewelry stand where the bracelet laid and reached it over and lifted it up to examine it gently before he looked at the shop keeper who was looking at Akuma and back at Lunaris before smiling as the storekeeper wrote down on the piece of paper of the cost of the bracelet.

His red eyes stare at the zels on the paper before he reached in his pocket and took out a small pouch filled with zels before placing it down gently on the counter and taking the bracelet in his hands as he put it in his pockets, hidden away from view as he approached Lunaris who put the last dress down. "Did you find anything you like?" Akuma muttered while he looked around while Lunaris shook her head before she walked ahead as Akuma quickly followed behind her leaving the two to walk in silence. "Lunaris where is everyone?" He muttered as he looked for any signs of his other units and his twin. "I told them to go out and relax after the scary event just happen." Lunaris answered as she walked over to the bench and sat down with Akuma following behind her. "Akuma you give us quite a scare when Alice hit you, Angel was filled with rage that she nearly overwhelm Magress with her speed, we had to quickly help and were able to beat him." He hummed as his finger grazed the bracelet in his pocket as he stare at the sky. "... I have a question for you Akuma." "What?" "Why don't you yell at me like how you yell at Michele or the others?" "I don't yell at you or Alice because I have no need to yell at you both, it's not like you two try or willing to rile me up." Akuma sighed as he leaned back a bit before he closed his eyes a moment and let the silence sink in for a bit until he opened his hands and took out the golden bracelet. "Here, I saw this and decide to buy it because you would've looked stupid just browsing instead of buying." Akuma place the bracelet on Lunaris's lap as he turned his face away, his face a slight shade of pink a scowl on his face as he glared at the tree while Lunaris stare at the bracelet shock before her red gazes look back up at Akuma who refused to look at her. She reached for the bracelet gently as she putted it on her wrist, her red eyes admire the golden bracelet with amethyst that surround it before she glanced at Akuma who was looking at her from the corner of her eyes as she smiled at the blank look on his face but the pink blush was bright on his face. "This is beautiful… Thank you." Akuma respond with a grumble as he stood back up and walked off with Lunaris smiling as she quickly walked after Akuma who refused to look at her.

* * *

Alice stare down at her hands as she curled herself on Akuma's bed, her arms tighten around his pillows as tears began pouring down her face as she remember the pained look and the painful yell before his red blood staining her weapon cause her to flinch. The door to his room open as Akuma walked in grumbling unaware of a lump under his covers until he walked past it when he notice the lump, his face turned into horror as he remember when he was forced to watch horror movie with Angel about little demons eating everyone. His hand moved anything that was close to him before picking up one of his slipper before raising high in the air, his eyes narrow before he swung down as the slipper made contact with the lump. "Who hit me?" A soft voice spoke out as Akuma let out a relieve sigh before he flung the slipper away and remove the covers over Alice as she stare up at him. "Alice what are you doing?" He sighed quietly in relief to not see a man eating tiny demon as he let the slipper fall out of his hand while Alice looked at his shoulder in pain and concern. "Alice?" He called out as he got closer only to see her flinched. "What's wrong?" He muttered as Alice's purple gaze turned to his pillow. "Aren't you afraid or mad?" Confusion covered his entire face as he stare at puzzled. "I hurt you… I… I caused you to bleed and-" "And what? Alice that was an accident, how were we supposed to know that Magress was able to move out of the way? What happen was a stroke of bad luck, what happen had happened. There's no use in look back into the past, what's done is done. Now stop being all moopy and chin up, I'm alive, I'm fine and there nothing to worry about it." Akuma reached over and ruffled Alice's hair who felt her heartbeat quicken at the contact he made.

"If your hungry, Lunaris is in the kitchen with Angel making stew or something." Akuma said as he walked over to his desk and began taking out a leather book and a pen before he began writing something down. "But if you want to stay in my bed then be my guest." Alice stared before she made herself comfortably on his bed and held the pillow tighter to her chest as she watch Akuma writing. "What are you writing?" Akuma turned his head to stare at her before his eyes went to the journal book filled with writing, a frown on his face before it return to a straight blanked look. "A letter." "To whom?" "To my parents." "Where are they?" "Dead." Alice felt her grip on the pillow tighten as she stare wide at Akuma who didn't look back. "W-Why?" "I believe that even my parents are dead, that if I put this letter into a bottle and throw it into the waters then the letter will reach them. Childish but it helps me…. Helps me get things off my chest about things I never tell my sister." He answered before he went back writing as Alice look down and then back up. "C-Can I write one?" Akuma turned his chair to stare at Alice with curious look before nodding as he flipped the page and grabbed his pen before getting up and sitting down beside Alice as he handed the journal to him. "Here." "Thank you." Alice muttered as she began writing and Akuma stared at her with a calm expression but curiosity look as his red gazes bore into her entire being. "Who are you writing to?" Alice felt hesitant as she look at the paper written of words before she shifted her eyes up to Akuma, purple and red clash as Alice swallow the lump in her throat. "My sister… I'm writing to my sister… Someone who… Who-" Alice felt herself losing her voice as she tried to speak while Akuma stare at her before he wrapped his arm around Alice and laid his head on top of her head, his eyes covered by his hair while his other arm wrapped around her frame causing her to stiffen at the sudden contact. "You have a wonderful sister… Willing to sacrifice her life to save yours, I may not understand the pain your going through because I have not experienced the death of my sister but I know that when your parents are gone and the only thing you have left is your siblings but they disappear, you feel empty, you feel alone… Listen Alice, don't bottle this up, don't let your mistakes or past hold you. It's just going to… It's just going to destroy you." Akuma mumbled as he squeezed her reassuringly. "Don't become what I have become." He quietly spoke before he let go of Alice and stood up. "Darkness can manipulate your emotions and if you let yourself become weaken for a second, it will take control of your entire being so be strong." He whispered as he quickly walk out leaving Alice with the journal, her purple eyes gaze at the book filled with ripe paper except for the one he was currently writing in and her unfinished letter.

 _Dear Dad and Mom_

 _How are you two? Angel and I are fine, we made new friends… The house is less lonely and empty now since they came. I miss you both but I don't know about Angel, she doesn't speak honestly about her feelings anymore so I don't know if she misses you both… Actually these past few months I don't even know what Angel is thinking anymore and each passing day I get scared that the moment Angel will change entirely. It already happen when I was wounded, Angel turned into dad's anger and began fighting ruthlessly, seeing this change… She becoming what mom fear. I don't know how to stop it, I don't know how to save her… I don't even know how to save myself. Now that I think about it our family was meant to fall in ruins… No matter how many good judgement or choices we made, we were made to be in this chaos. There really is no escaping from this is there?_

* * *

 **Gems 2**

 **Coins - 140 or was it 160?**

 **Until I get my inspiration back, Forgotten and every other stories but this one will be on hold until I get things flowing and back to my story writing fanfic self so I'm sorry if everyone was waiting for this but be patience because it better if I get ideas instead of half shitting the story**


	27. Chapter 23

**So hard trying to remember the story line -sobs- I also need to level up quickly since being stuck at lvl 197 with limited cost is bad… Why must I be so greedy on the cost?!**

* * *

 _Chapter 23_

Angel watched blankly as Akuma and Tilith were butting heads, before she moved her head around to see a swarm of monsters surrounding them. "Guys." She called out softly but no one pay attention as they all stare at at Akuma and Tilith arguing. "Guys." Angel called out louder but no response, her eye twitch as she puffed her cheeks out annoyed. "Guys!" She snapped but they didn't listen until a skeleton came running straight at Angel, the girl began to squeal out in fear causing everyone to turn with their expression filled with concern but only to sigh out in relief to find Karl had came in and crushed the skeleton before it could have reached Angel. "Karl!" Angel squeal out as she hugged the blue haired warrior tightly. "Thank you for saving me!" Quaid, Lance and Luther frowned as Akuma was grumbling annoyed before his eyes caught sight of Seria beating the monster around them, her facial expression filled with annoyance. "What the hell are you guys standing around for?!" Seria snapped as Michele scoffed at the sight of the tsundere swordswoman as she lean on her right leg and sent her a sassy look.

"We were talking if you haven't notice." Seria scowl as she looked ready to lunged at the blonde hair unit before Karl stepped between them looking silly with Angel clinging on his back, her head leaning on Karl's shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms clung around his neck to keep herself from falling. "Calm down you two, we have other things to worry." Karl spoke as he glance over to the side to see Akuma, Lunaris, Quaid, and the other units attacking the monsters before he turned his head back to Seria and Michele who glare at one of another. "Angel, I know you don't want to do this but I need you, yours unit and your brother to go ahead and stop-" "No!" Angel squeaked out as she clung tightly onto Karl who smiled at her reassuringly at her as he lifted his arm and unwrapped Angel's legs from his waist before grabbing her arm gently and unwrapping it from his neck before he turned to Angel who rewrapped her arms around Karl's waist. "I can't leave you or Seria! What if you two get hurt or worse die?!"

Seria frowned as she glare at Angel in anger. "Don't you trust us?! Don't you trust Karl's ability to fight?" Seria hissed while Tilith glared at Seria's harshness while Angel looked down guilty, her arms tighten around Karl as the red eyes girl sighed and approached Angel who flinched when Seria got close to her before she felt her hands being wrapped as she looked up to see sky blue clashed with Crimson red. "I'm going to say this once so listen good Angel, there will be a time that you can't rely on someone to protect you. You have to be willing to fight back because one day the person that has been protecting may end up getting hurt, I don't know much about you but I know you are a very strong person so you need to be strong for Karl understand?" Angel felt tears prickle her eyes before she hesitantly nodded as Seria smiled but it was wiped away with her face red and scowl on her face. "Don't think I'm doing this is because I worry about you! It's because it got really annoying how you cling to someone!" She snapped but Angel smiled before she turned to Michele. "Let's go!" The fire unit huffed but nodded before she hollered for everyone to move as the group left Karl and Seria to fight the monsters that were swarming.

"So Seria."

"What?!"

"You did that to so you could get brownie points with Akuma?"

"W-What?! I did not!"

"So you cared about Angel or is it both?"

"S-Shut up and fight!"

"Karl she's lying!"

* * *

Quaid ran down the hall with Lance as they took enemies down while Lunaris and Michele took care at the side leaving Luther and Alice to watch the back. The sound of Karl, Tilith and Seria fighting could be heard causing Angel to falter with doubt but Akuma kept his hand tightly around Angel's hand as he pulled her along. "Don't you dare slow down sis! We gotta have fucking faith!" Angel bit her lip as she swallowed down her doubt and concern before she began running side by side with Akuma, her hand tightly held the white longsword that had refused to change back to its small dagger form. "Gotta have faith, gotta have faith." She whispered quietly as Akuma grinned before he charged ahead running side by side with Lance and Quaid as he to began taking down enemies.

Angel breathe in before she began muttering something under her breath as light orbs appear around her before it began blasting down enemies with a beam of light. "Fight… Fight to protect… I have to fight to be strong and to protect!" Angel shouted loudly as everyone grinned before they began fighting harder, their determination soaring and their strength unwavering as they took enemies down one by one. "That's the spirit! Let's burn them into ashes!" Luther cheered as his flaming swords flew at the enemy. "Back off!" Michele hissed as she took down a unicorn, her dual axes shined dangerously as it met another enemy.

The group ran and ran, down the halls never stopping not when freeing this land was so close in their grasp, their eyes narrowed when they saw a large door as they began pushing themselves towards it, taking down anything that got in their way until they force the door open to reveal a giant demonic monster with it's beating heart out for the world to see. The group stare at the demon as they scowl at the sight of it. "That's Demon Abaddon… Be careful of it…" Lance spoke while Angel look ready to faint at the sight of a beating heart. "That is one ugly mother fucker." Akuma sneered at the sight. "Enough about looks, let's go crush it!" Luther hollered only to be scolded by Lunaris. "Rushing in battle will get you hurt, we have to think wisely!" Michele rolled her eyes as Quaid and Alice sighed before turning their gaze back to Demon Abaddon. "I think we should stop talking and fight." Quaid suggested as everyone stopped arguing before they nodded as their head snapped towards the monster and began to charge at it.

Alice quickly dodged a dark sword falling from the sky as she ran up towards Demon Abaddon, her scythe clanging against the rib cage that block the heart as she tsked in annoyance before swiftly dodging the blow, her eyes shifted toward Luther and Lance who were sent crashing into

the wall by the dark energy blast. "Are you two alright?!" Angel cried out as the two male units grunted but they nodded as they remove themselves from the wall and glare at Demon Abaddon. "We're fine!" They shouted before they split and charged from the left and right of Demon Abaddon. "Good you fuckers better not be tired out fast!" Akuma grinned as he ran straight towards Demon Abaddon who began to sent another dark blast of energy but it was clashed against the white energy force. "Come on Lunaris don't stand there!" Michele snapped as she and Lunaris joined in the charge, quickly moving away from the dark swords that fell from the sky. Quaid glance over Angel who held her sword in front of her tightly as she began muttering chants, light energy balls appeared and clashed against the dark energy that tried to hit her friends until the dark sword came falling down towards her causing Quaid's eyes widen before he instantly picked Angel up and moved out of the way from the fallen blade until he heard someone crashing, his head snapped towards the sound to see Alice had crashed into the floor. "Alice are you alright?!" Angel called out as her arms wrapped tightly around Quaid's neck.

The dark female unit struggled to move as her body trembled, a dark blade appeared above her and flew straight down causing Alice to close her eyes tightly waiting for it to hit her but it never did as Akuma and Luther's blades were holding the dark blade from crashing. "Alice what the hell is wrong?!" Akuma hissed out as he tighten his grip on the greatsword, Luther glance from the side before he scowl when he realized it as he glare at Demon Abaddon. "She got cursed! Akuma take her and move!" Akuma looked over at Luther with a shock expression. "What the hell are you saying?!" "Grab her and go! We can't hold this thing for long and I rather have you not dead!" Akuma gritted his teeth before he instantly turned and scooped Alice up and move as Luther's blade shattered and the dark blade pierced his stomach. "Fuck! Luther hang in there!" Akuma called out as Angel's eyes widen. "Luther!" She cried out loudly as Quaid kept moving away from the dark swords that try to fell upon them.

"This isn't over!" Luther ripped the dark sword out of his stomach as it began to bleed but he ignored the pain as his hand grasped one of his other flame swords that float around him while his single eye narrowed. "Lunaris now!" The older female nodded as she and Luther charged straight at Demon Abaddon, their eyes glinting dangerously. "Ablation By Sword!" "Cruel Invitation!" They yelled as the dark and fire swarmed Demon Abaddon drowning it in the darkness and the flames. "Take that!" Luther shouted but he grunted as his hand flew to his stomach before he began coughing out blood as for Lunaris, her red eyes widen to see the demon still standing before she whirled her head to see Luther and the dark blade falling straight down at him. "Luther lookout!" The fire unit looked up and his eye widen as he lifted his sword ready to block but it never came as giant stones hit the blade causing it to move off course from hitting Luther. "Good job Angel!" Lance shouted as Luther turned his head before he grin to see Quaid had already gone after Demon Abaddon while Angel held her arm out sending the broken rumbles of the pillars and walls sending at Demon Abaddon.

"Luther you need sit this one out and leave this to us!" Akuma snapped as he ran over holding Alice in his arm, his greatsword in his hand and a cure bottle in his hand that was trying prevent Alice from falling out of his arm as he handed Luther the bottle and placed Alice beside him. "Michele!" Akuma snapped his head toward to side and his eyes widen when he saw Michele being hit constantly by the dark energy. "Shit! Michele!" Quaid quickly swooped in and pushed Michele out of the way as he began to take the blow for her while Lunaris ran over and grabbed Michele before she moved back a good distance away from Demon Abaddon. "Quaid what are you doing?!" Lance snapped as he saw Quaid standing on his feet as the dark energy cutting into his flesh. "I'm the strongest out all of us, I can last longer! Don't worry about me and handle Demon Abaddon!" He screeched as red blood began leaking out of his wounds causing Lance to turn to Akuma, Angel and Lunaris. "We're the only ones standing! We have to take it down now!" Angel swallow down her fear as she lifted her sword and raised it to the sky as giant magic circle appeared below her feet. "Lunaris, Lance! We have to make sure that Demon Abaddon's attack doesn't reach Angel! So hold on!" Akuma command as the two standing units nodded before the three of them charged at Demon Abaddon hoping to get the monster's attention focusing on them.

Akuma growled as he lifted his arms up to protect himself as he was sent flying into the wall with a crash, his red eyes squeeze shut and bit his lip from screaming as he felt his bones cracking. "Akuma!" Lance and Lunaris shouted but the two couldn't run over to their summoners as they have to avoid being hit. "I'm fine!" The dark sword appears above Akuma as Lunaris and Lance's eyes widen before they began instantly trying to reach towards the giant who struggle to move but his broken bone only made him stumble to the ground as he tried to roll himself from the floor. "Akuma!" Quaid cried out as he tried to break through the dark energy that surround him and cutting his skin but it was useless as he collapsed to his knees.

"Move!" Akuma felt himself be pushed as the blade fell harshly down the blade piercing the soft flesh as white particles began forming. "Luther?!" Akuma looked over in shock as the blade had already dug itself deep in Luther's chest. "Look…. Out next time." The fire god coughed out blood before he disappeared in a white light as Akuma struggle to sit up before he felt himself being moved to the side. "You stay back this time!" Michele hissed, her body covered in bruises and cuts. "Let us handle this!" She snapped as Akuma glared at Michele but he looked away. "Knock it dead." "With pleasure!" Michele quickly ran toward the dark energy that surround Quaid before tackling him out of it. "Get up! We got some fighting to do!" She snapped as Quaid stood up, his own body filled with deep cuts but he held strong. "Oi ugly over here!" Michele shouted before she began moving as Demon Abaddon began focusing its attack on the female fire unit leaving everyone to deal damage to it.

The ground beneath them began to shook as Demon Abaddon began to glow a dark purple as it ready a strong attack but a white light began surrounding the room before a huge light beam aimed straight for Demon Abaddon as it also let out its own dark beam, the light and dark clashed as the image forms into wolves battling to the death could be seen in the unit's eyes. "Angel?!" The group turned to see Angel standing as she kept the magic circle beneath her feet activated but sweat dribble down her head and her legs began to tremble. "Don't give up sis! I'm counting on you!" Akuma screamed out loudly as he winced from his wounds. "Protect… Protect!" Angel chanted it as she open her eyes sky blue eyes as they flash gold and red. "We're going to win! We come to far to be defeated!" Angel cried out as her body glow. "Perish Demon Abaddon!" The light beam overpowered Demon Abaddon as it hit the monster and engulfed it in bright light, the sound of it deafening screech could be heard.

Everything faded as Demon Abaddon was nothing but ashes. "We did it?" Lance breathed out before Quaid began screaming in joy. "We did it! We defeated Demon Abaddon!" Michele hugged Lunaris tightly as they began squealing happily, Alice grinned before she look down at Akuma who had somehow crawled toward her and made himself comfortable on her lap. "We fucking did it Alice." "Wait until Luther hears about this." Akuma grinned as he looked over to Angel who collapsed in Lance's arms. "You guys did it!" Tilith squealed out as she entered the room with Karl and Seria following behind as they stare at the beaten up units and summoners. "Angel!" Karl called out as he ran over, his face filled with concern but Angel grin weakly as she laid her head on Lance's chest. "Hi… Karl… We did it… We got rid of Demon Abaddon…" Karl smiled as his hand caressed Angel's cheek lovingly. "Yeah… You and everyone were awesome out there. Now get some shut eye Angel, you and everyone deserve it." Angel nodded before she let her sky blue eyes closed allowing her to be in peaceful slumber as Karl looked over to Lance and grin. "You did good on protecting her." Lance return the friendly gesture. "Can't let her get hurt now can we?"

As Tilith was gathering everyone to the middle she could transport everyone out of Morgan, Seria had approached Akuma and Alice. "I'm only here to say thanks for defeating Demon Abaddon, s-so don't think I'm doing this because I was concern!" Seria snapped as Akuma grin his eyes filled with exhaustion and pain. "Well no problem… Though I have some broken bones, I think I'm fine so thanks for worrying." Seria's face redden as she scowled angrily. "I told you I didn't came here because I was concern stupid!" "Keep telling yourself that… I'm going to sleep now…" Akuma muttered before his red eyes closed as he enter in a peaceful slumber leaving Alice and Seria to watch him sleep. "He fought hard didn't he?" Seria muttered as Alice nodded. "Even with broken bones he managed to encourage his sister to defeat Demon Abaddon."

* * *

"I can't believe I missed a good fight!"

"Luther quiet down your going to wake Angel and Akuma up."

"Don't bother Lunaris, Luther has few screw loose in his head."

"You got something to say drill face?!"

"Guys stop fighting, your seriously going to wake them up!"

"Lance they aren't going to bother Akuma, he sleep like a log."

"I know Alice- Quaid what are you doing?!"

"I'm tired."

"Than sleep in the other bed!"

"No."

"Karl stop him!"

"You guys need to shut up!"

Angel's eyes flickered open as she watched her units, Seria and Karl argue not noticing the girl was awake. Noel sat beside her before he quickly placed his head on her forehead before signing out relief as he moved himself back, he scratched the back of his head. "You don't have a fever so that's good but still best to rest." He muttered catching everyone's attention as they turned to Angel and smiled. "Your awake! How are you?" Lunaris asked as Angel smiled. "Just bit tired… How's my brother?" "Still sleeping." Quaid pointed toward Akuma who somehow wrapped himself in burrito of blankets while sleeping soundly. Angel sighed as she turned her gaze to Luther, her eyes filled with concern as she stare at the god unit who stared back. "Luther… Are you alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Luther grinned until Karl piped up. "Hey Angel when Akuma gets better I'll treat you some cake." Angel's eyes brighten as she squealed and nodded her head wildly.

"Hold it Angel, your going to hurt yourself if you do that." Alice scolded but Angel just smiled.

"I can't wait to get back on my feet! There is a lot of things we still have to fight!"

* * *

 **Gems - 3**

 **Honor coins - 160**


	28. Chapter 24

**Another chapter is here and has come to play! Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Chapter 24_

"Fucking get away from me!" Akuma screeched as Luther was laughing insanely, Angel and Karl sighed as they return back to eating the cake that Noel was kind enough to bring. If you call him flinging a box of cake at Akuma's face was nice than sure, it was the nicest that he had done beside putting Angel in lock down when the young girl tried to escape. Right now with the group, Akuma was being held down by Quaid and Lance while Luther held a spoon of cake in his hand with a shit evil smile as Seria, Lunaris, Michele and Alice were drinking tea and having cake while they were ignoring Akuma's loud protest. "They're so loud." Seria muttered as she eyed the males and Akuma screaming angrily at them. "And what's so bad about the cake?" Her red eyes watched Akuma trying move his head away from the cake in Luther's hand before he side move his head and head butting Quaid in the process before bitch slapping Luther and clawing Lance's face as the three male units back off and each held their face in pain.

Akuma jumped off his bed but he winced slightly but the sight of cake made him ignore the pain as he turned and sprinted off before everyone watched him run off. "Isn't he still injured?" Angel questioned before everyone let the information sink in, their face paled as they began running after Akuma but Angel and Noel who watch them run screaming after Akuma. Noel sighed irritated but he turn his eyes back to the journal in his hand as his pen wrote across the sheet of paper while Angel kept looking around boredly before her sky blue eyes settled down on Noel, she began watching him intently causing the light blue haired boy to fidgeted awkwardly under her gaze. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the paper in front of his face but he could feel the intense eyes staring at him, his eye began to twitch as he struggle to not give but he heard shuffling and felt someone sitting beside him as he refused to look at the attacker.

Angel kept getting closer and closer until her hands squished Noel's cheek causing the young man to close his notebook and glare at Angel with his cheeks red. "What do you want?" He hissed angrily as Angel stared intensely at him before grinning in victory. "I'm bored." She answered causing a vein to pop on Noel's head as he grabbed Angel's cheeks and began to pull causing the girl's hands to flew to his wrist and grip them tightly as she let out a whine. "Stahp!" "Well you should've thought about that before bugging me!" Angel's hand grabbed Noel's hair and her other hand grabbed Noel's nose before she began pulling them. "Let go!" Noel's voice turned funny when Angel's fingers pinched his nose tightly. "You let go!" Angel whined out but the two didn't move as they glare each other childishly.

The sound of running cause them to let go as they turned to the door to see Akuma running in, his greatsword strap to his back as he ran up to Angel and scoop her up in his arms. "Brother what are you doing?!" Angel squeaked out as Akuma start running towards the window with Noel shouting protest and the sound of Karl, Seria and the units screaming for Akuma to stop. "Tilith opened the last area to Maxwell and I'm not fucking staying here with them trying force feed me poison shit!" Akuma snapped as he ran through the second story window causing everyone, even Angel to scream. "Brother we're going to die!" Angel cried out while her twin brother ignore her screams as the ground below him opened up a portal, his and Angel's form disappear in the portal as it closed off.

"Oh my god… He just left us!" Michele yelled as the other units disappeared in white light to go after their retarded summoner and the innocent summoner that usually gets dragged along.

* * *

Akuma turned his back as he and Angel made it out of the portal, his back crashing to the ground as he protected Angel from the blow, he winced at the feeling but ignored it as he sat up with his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. "You okay sis?" Akuma asked as his hand gripped her chin and moved her head around to see any scratches but found none as he let out a relief sigh but he didn't notice the angry pout on her face or he chose to ignore it causing Angel to sigh as she lean her head on his chest listening to his speeding heart beat. "You could've reopen your wounds brother…" Angel muttered as Akuma placed his chin on top of her head and grin sheepishly. "It can't be help sis… The sooner we kick this fallen god's ass the sooner we can go back home and act like this never happen!" Akuma reassured but Angel could tell that he was just lying not only to herself but for him as well, her fist tightly grasped his shirt as she let out a sigh. "Yeah… When this is over… We can go home and stay home." Akuma stare dully at the sky, his right arm throbbing knowing the tattoo on his arm is growing but he ignored it as he clicked his tongue in annoyance before standing up with Angel in his arms as he looked around the area.

"Akuma, Angel!" Akuma turned his body to see Tilith running toward them, a smile on her face as she stopped in front of them. "You both made it!" Akuma nodded as he set Angel gently down on the floor as he looked around him before looking back at Tilith. "Where are we?" Akuma muttered before his eyes went towards the giant volcano as he narrowed his eyes at the sight and far off he could slightly see a shape of a castle. "We're in St. Lamia! Master Lucius has brought you here to finally defeat the Fallen God Maxwell!" Akuma grinned as he look down at Angel. "You hear that sis? This can be finally over after that god dies." Akuma spoke but Tilith look at him with a pity look causing Akuma to cursed under his breath but he hid his angry look with annoyance.

Akuma grabbed Angel's wrist before he began walking to the volcano but as he turned to ask Tilith, his eyes narrowed when he saw Tilith's face paling. "Tilith… Are you alright?" Akuma called out as Angel turned her head with her own face filled with concern but the god just smiled brightly. "I'm perfectly fine! I don't know what your talking about!" Akuma frowned before he let Angel's wrist go and walked over to Tilith as he bend down, his red eyes clashing with her blue eyes. "Akuma?" Tilith questioned, her face going slightly red at how close Akuma was to her. "You better not be lying to me Tilith." Akuma grumbled before he stood back up and walked back towards Angel as he grabbed her hand gently and turned to Tilith. "We should get going, come on Tilith." Akuma held his hand out as the goddess stared blankly at his hand with confusion in her eyes as the giant groaned in annoyance. "Hurry up, we don't have all day." Tilith hesitantly lifted her hand but setting it in his hand before his giant hand wrapped around tightly around hers before she and Angel began walking side by side with Akuma. Tilith kept her eyes glued to Akuma's hand as the sound of Angel humming could be the only sound of this silence but the goddess smiled happily yet she felt herself become weaker with each step she takes.

"It's so hot!" Tilith whined out as she felt her hands sweating but she never let go of Akuma's hand, instead she kept her hands tighter around his. "Tilith, go meet us at the snowy mountain as seeing you can't handle the heat and I don't want to make you suffer any longer." Angel spoke as Tilith smiled gratefully at the white haired female but she looked hesitant on letting go of Akuma's hand but the hesitation disappeared when Akuma ruffled her hair as he grin. "Don't worry about us, we're fine here." Akuma grin disappear and replace with a scowl as he looked away angrily. "Just don't get the fucking wrong idea that I'm doing this for you." His face redden as Tilith grin before she let Akuma's hand go as she watch the twins enter deeper into the volcano before the grin fades and was replaced with a pain look as her body began to tremble.

* * *

"Brother should we call our units?" Angel look up to her older brother who scratched the back of his head as he nodded to signal his twin to summon them as he is not ready to face his unit's wrath or more like Lunaris and Alice's wrath. Angel shook her head but she closed her eyes as she felt her body became light and her mind began to fog as six images appeared in her mind, her heart beat slowed as she sucked in much energy around her until her sky blue eyes open wide as the units appeared in front of them. "Akuma what were you thinking!" Lunaris screeched as she began attacking Akuma with amount of scolding as the giant pouted and looked away like a child. "Angel are you alright?" Alice questioned as Angel smiled and nodded before she turned her head to see Luther holding a burny up to Quaid's face who cringed and backed away from the fire blob who squealed and struggle in Luther's grip.

"Luther leave Quaid alone!" Angel scolded but the fire unit ignored her and tried to shove the burny in Quaid's face but only to be smacked over the head by Lance. "This place is surrounded by lava." Michele commented as she looked around the area before back to the group who already combusted into crazy. "Stop yelling you idiots! We have to get going and make our way through this place!" The group stared at her before they look at each other and nodded. "But Akuma isn't allow to fight until he is fully healed!" Lunaris spoke as the giant scowl while the rest nodded in agreement.

"This is bullshit." He grumbled but they ignored him as they began walking forward with the Burny under Luther's arm. "Are you really bringing that thing?" Alice questioned as Luther look down at the red blob before shrugging as he place the Burny on top of his head. "Hey Angel can we keep this little guy?" "I'm also your summoner you ass." Akuma snapped as Luther stuck his tongue out at Akuma. "You would just say a plain out no if he had asked." Lance piped in as Luther turned his red eye straight at Angel. "So can we?" Angel looked at the red blob before looking back at Luther. "Of course but you have to take extra care of him." "Awesome, yo Quaid look who we're keeping." "Keep it away from me!" Quaid screeched as Luther began walking after the earth unit who was walking away from him as fast as possible but couldn't as he needed to stay with the group.

"Why is she aiming for me!" Akuma shouted as he avoided a blade from hitting his abdomen but winced at the sudden movement as he glared at the red eyed swordswoman. "Why is everything so intent in killing us?!" Akuma was going to unsheath his greatsword but Michele crashed into her causing the two fire units to crashed to ground with both of them screeching as they began pulling each other hairs causing everyone to stopped and stared at the cat fight going on. "Why does every time we face females that this happen." Lance muttered before Akuma snorted as he shuffle away. "Why does every time we face a male, your going to go kill him right away with no mercy." Quaid hid behind Angel when the Burny owned by Luther came hopping its way towards the earth unit. "We should give it a name." Angel bend down and gently picked the Burny up as Quaid cowered behind Angel peeking over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Alice questioned as Lance nodded. "Eh… Why do we need to?… I think Drill is doing fine." Luther spoke as Michele and Lava screaming at each other could be heard while Alice and Lance stared blankly at Luther who sweat dropped before turning his head to Akuma. "Right Akuma-" The fire unit paused as he watched the giant was being chased by Orthos who barked and snapped as the giant was running for his life while ignoring the pain in his body as his only thought was survival while Lunaris ran after the two headed dog with the intent to protect Akuma or more like to kill the two headed monster and knock Akuma out so that he wouldn't try to get himself killed causing Luther to felt the intense dark tension behind him as he paled and looked over to see Lance and Alice giving him dark look as Luther turned his head to Angel and called out for her. "Hey Angel-" "Quaid come back!" Angel ran after her earth unit with the Burny in her hand while Quaid was running away from her with panicked look. "No Angel! It's going to bite my face off!" He cried out as he kept a good distance from Angel who struggled to run after him. "Okay let's go help her!" Luther raised his arms in the air as he had given up and joined Lance and Alice's side as they began running at Lava who finally stood back up with an prideful smile.

Until Michele socked her in the jaw letting Lance, Alice and Luther to charge in at the opening attack. As the pike, scythe and sword pierced Lava's body while the female glare at them hatefully before she faded into a white light. "You guys were useless! I almost had her!" Michele snapped furiously while Luther rolled his eyes annoyed but he let that slide as he turned his head and sweat dropped when he saw Angel had already finally cornered Quaid who tried to squeeze himself between the rocks. "Quaid, it's just a Burny. Calm down." Angel held the Burny up to Quaid's face who cringed at the closeness of the red fiery blob. "It's going to eat me!" Quaid muttered as he closed his eyes awaiting his end but it never came but a lick as he opened one eye and stared while the Burny purred before bouncing out of Angel's arm and nestling itself on Quaid's head. "Aw it likes you." Angel cooed as Quaid looked away his face flushed. "I guess… This little guy…. Isn't so bad." He muttered as Angel smiled and nodded before she grabbed Quaid's hand tightly. "Don't worry Quaid, I'll protect you and everyone from all the baddies if they hurt you all." Quaid felt his body shiver a bit but not from the contact but the way Angel had worded it as if she really meant it.

"Fuck!" All eyes turned to see that Orthos had bitten Akuma in both of his ass cheeks but that didn't stop Akuma as he began running around with the two headed dogs latched tightly on his ass while Akuma was screaming his head off and Lunaris who was screaming for Akuma to stop running didn't reach him causing everyone to sweat dropped at the sight.

* * *

 **WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO ST LAMIA, I may also skip part of Lucius talking because… I can barely remember what he said.**


	29. Chapter 25

**Okay one chapter down and many chapters to go! Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 25_

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everything was silent between the group, glancing at each other once in awhile before Akuma spoke up, his red eyes staring hard at a giant lizard that blocked their path. His eyebrow furrowed in irritation while he scowled with his body filled with pain from the two headed animal that took big good bite on his ass. "Another fucking biter." He grumbled while Luther snickered only to be scolded by Lunaris and Alice.

"Well… What do we do with it?" Angel piped up as Michele crossed her arms and closed her stunning red eyes and smiled. "What else? We kick it's stupid lizard butt and continue on our way." Alice stared at the single lizard intently her expression tense as she waited for the overgrown lizard to make it's move. "Alice stop glaring at the lizard, it's not going to scare it off." Lance commented but Alice didn't change her expression instead it harden "I'm studying it, waiting for it to make a move." She answered while Quaid stared at her with puzzle look before he turn his gaze to Angel who held Burny close. "Well it doesn't look like the lizard going to make the first move, so who going to move first?" Akuma raised his hand and grabbed Luther by the shoulder. "I volunteered this fucker." Akuma spoke with the straightest face while Luther blinked for a moment until he found himself being thrown into the lizard.

The fire male unit screamed as he crashed into the lizard who just opened its mouth and latch itself onto Luther's head. Lunaris glared at Akuma with disappointed look while the young teen was whining a bit in pain, as he felt his wounds stinging after throwing Luther, Michele was cackling in laughter as she watch Luther struggle to remove the lizard from his head. "Brother, you shouldn't throw people around, especially if you're hurt." Angel grumbled angrily while Lunaris proceed to scold Akuma before smack him over the head only to scream in panicked as she sent Akuma crashing into the floor face first and not seeing him move from that position for 5 minutes. "You just killed one of our summoner." Alice spoke blankly as she gently shook the giant but he hadn't budge.

"How about you idiots wake him up later and help me get this thing off of my head!" Luther yelled catching their attention as he struggled to remove the lizard from his head, Quaid and Lance lifted their hands up as they shook their heads. "Sorry Luther, but we're earth units so dealing with fire breathing lizard at our level will only get us killed!" Quaid spoke smoothly as he stuck a tongue out playfully while Lance looked away and began whistling innocently. "I'm going to kill the two of you for this!" Luther yelled while Angel sighed tiredly and turned to Michele who was on the ground crying in laughter before turning to Alice who was trying to wake Akuma up before turning to Lunaris who was apologizing over and over towards the unmoving giant. "What a big mess that we got ourselves into." Angel muttered as she squeeze the Burny close to her chest and sighed.

* * *

The group had rested at some point yet they were all spread out deep in thought leaving Akuma and Angel who stuck close to each other as they watch their units thinking deeply while not huddling with them. "Brother, what wrong with everyone… They were fine and now… They aren't talking to each other." Angel whispered out quietly as Akuma leaned on the red stone wall as he closed his eyes in thought before opening them as he stared at each of them. "I don't know. A lot of things happens and it just depends on the person itself on what they are truly thinking." Angel yawned tiredly as she look down on her lap at the Burny, she felt tears prickling in her eyes. "Brother… Why are we sacrificing Burny after this…" Akuma hummed as he gently stroked Angel's hair.

"Even though Burny was sweet like Sparky, we can't keep them… Same as a few other, if we want to become stronger. Strong enough to get everything done and over with." Angel sniffles as her small porcelain finger gently ran across Burny's back who purred happily at the touch. "I don't want to be strong… I don't want to fight and then sacrifice them to strengthen the others." Akuma's arm tighten its hold around Angel's waist as he leaned his forehead on Angel's shoulder and sighed. "I know you don't want to fight, I know you don't want to sacrifice them but if we don't then we'll die. A lot of people are counting on us, Karl, Seria, Tilith, Luther, Alice… Everyone is counting on us and if we don't become stronger… If we don't sacrifice units to strengthen the units that are protecting us. Then it will be for nothing, we come to far to stop now sis, we are so close to defeating Maxwell." Akuma whispered quietly as he squeeze Angel against him to comfort her in a way to let her know that he is here.

Angel began to whimper as she place the Burny to the side and turned before she wrapped herself in Akuma's embrace. "What… What about the monster…" Akuma tense a bit as he bite his lip, the black tattoo marking his right arm etched into his mind, he breathed heavily as he closed his red eyes. "I… I'm going to become stronger… Stronger to overcome this beast… I'm going to protect you… Just wait for me." The sound of shuffling caught his ears as he open his eyes and looked up from Angel's shoulder to see their units had gather around and sat near them before they began talking as their cheery and angry voices echoed around the cavern.

Red eyes stare at them blankly but it soften, Akuma glance down to see Angel had stop crying but she was sound a sleep with happy smile as if she felt at peace to hear them talking. "Sleep tight… Sister." He whispered quietly as a gentle loving smile graced his face. "Damn didn't know jerk face can make a face like that." Akuma scowled angrily as he glared at Luther who looked away and whistled innocently while the others laughed. "Shut the fuck up Luther, I can make any faces I want, you piece of shit!" The giant hissed while Luther raised his hands in a mock surrender. "Woah chill, don't need get your complex in a twist." Vein popped in Akuma's head, his eye twitched before he gently set Angel in Lance's arm and grabbed his sword before his eyes narrowed at Luther who began to sweat nervously.

"I think Akuma is handsome when he smiles like that." Alice commented while Akuma's face burst into million shades of red, his eyes widen as he then crouched down and covered his face to hide his face but it wasn't helpful as his body was flushed red with steam escaping from his ears. "B-Baka! You shouldn't say that to someone, stupid!" Quaid blinked at the sudden change of Akuma's reaction before he decide speak up. "Your face is red-" "SHUT UP! My face isn't r-red, stupid!" The giant snapped as he glared at Quaid but it didn't faze the earth unit who kept staring. "Red face." Akuma hissed and flung Quaid's sword at the owner who just dodge it swiftly and grasped its handle. "Fuck off!"

* * *

Akuma stood in the darkness, his red eyes looked around the dark room before it landed on a human shape, his red eyes squinted in the darkness before they widen when black flames lighten up the room with unusual white glow. "Who the fuck are you."

 **' _Thysia… Thysia…'_**

The familiar voice of many cause his eyes to widen. "Fuck its you!" Akuma growled as he took a fighting stance but the human figure didn't move but behind the person was something slithering on the ground and the sound of wings beating softly. "Listen here you fuck! Stay from my sister and I, you fucking cause enough trouble for the two of us and it be greatly nice if you fucking leave us the fuck alone!"

 **' _Ace… Ton…'_**

His body tense to hear his father's name leave the monster's lip, his fist tighten as his glare harden. His heart hammered heavily against his rib cage while he began to sweat as he watch the figure get closer to him. "Stay away and how the fuck do you know my dad's name?!"

 **' _Heart… My empty… Heart hurts… His name… Why is it so painful… Why can't I remember… Aceton… Drevas… Aether… Cassandre… Names remembered… Yet faces are blurred but why?'_**

Red eyes clashed with demonic red pupil that was surround by the black sclera, demonic black dragon horns sticking out of black Raven hair, dark grey skin covered in black markings that were similar to the marking growing in Akuma's right arm, black dragon tail that sway and huge black dragon wings sticking out of the back. "Fuck!" Before Akuma could take a step back the demonic man grasped Akuma's neck.

 **' _Why… Why does your presence feel… Feel… So familiar… Your face blurs like that man-'_**

"Fucking let me go!" Akuma ripped the hand off of his neck and stumbled back as the demonic man kept staring at him before something swirled in the demonic man's feature.

 **' _Thysia… Where… Is Thysia'_**

"You aren't going to kill my sister you fucker!"

 **' _... Key… Bring… It… And… Thysia… Won't die.'_**

"What key? Bring what key?!"

 **' _The end to… Yours… And my question. Your precious sister won't die… If… I get the key to my answers.'_**

"Fine… Fine! Just… What am I to call you?"

 **' _Yokai… I… Am nothing but a spirit… No?'_**

"Whatever… Just… Fucking stay out of my way and don't fucking hurt her."

 **' _Your need to protect and save… Will… Be… Your downfall._**

Akuma gritted teeth before he glare straight the demonic eyes, determination and anger swell in them as he felt his heart loudly hammering. "If I fucking die saving and protecting people I care, then so fucking be it but I won't die so easily. I will become stronger and stronger until no one dares to harm them, not even you." Ghostly white hands appeared behind Yokai before it grasp the chain that connected to his wrists, ankles and his neck. "What… The fuck…"

 **' _You say, you'll be stronger… Yet you can't even protect yourself… Pathetic.'_**

Before Akuma could snap at the demonic man, the demonic man was dragged into the darkness by the ghostly hands and everything around Akuma changed into brighter colour. His red eyes looked around wildly trying to figure out where he was when his eyes took notice of the giant tree that loomed above him. "... What… What is going?"

" _It's a message."_ A calm voice echoed causing Akuma to turned around to face with a man with pure white hair and white eyes that calmly stared up at the tree before the colours of the hair and eyes changed into light pink and dark emerald green. _"Maybe you should check it out. Who knows maybe you'll find a reason why the gears of fate is turning."_ Before Akuma could call out, the man disappeared leaving Akuma to stand alone on the path that leads to the big tree. "Fuck."

He turned around and began walking toward the giant tree, the gentle breeze and the peaceful quietness made him feel at ease until his red eyes spot a figure under the tree. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he began to approach the person with slow steps until he realize dark black angel wings sprouting out of someone's back, jet black hair with white streaks, his skin was porcelain and when the man turn around. Dark midnight blue eyes that flashed red for a moment, gaze at him. His body covering in a plain brown cloak yet the black wings and his head could be seen, his eyes held no emotions, they were hollow and empty yet they held a hidden spark. **"Hello… Akuma… You may not know me but… I know you."**

"Who are you?"

 **"Patience, you will know on your journey as you travel further but as of right now, you are not ready to know the answer."**

"... Fine… Then why do you want to talk to me."

 **"The power you are using."**

Akuma's eyes swirled with confusion while the fallen angel sighed as he waved his hand causing the black flames to sprout out of Akuma's being. **"The Flames of Destruction, only one person can wield this power… I'm glad… He is okay. Akuma, the black flames are yours to control, they bend and destroy anything that stands in its path, only you and the past user are able to control this power."** Akuma's eyes widen as he stared at the man who's midnight blue eyes were trained on the black flames that pour out of the teen's body. "How can you bring this power out so freely?"

"... You will know one day but not now… One day." Everything began to fade as Akuma was soon surround in a blank white room, his red eyes narrowed as he looked around confused. "Fucking fuck up dream I'm having."

"I don't think this dream is terrible. Think of it as um… A message I guess?" Akuma groaned in anger to hear another person. "Are there more random people I'm going to be speaking in my dream?! Like that fucking Yokai, the weird hair and eye changer, then this also fucking weird as fallen angel man. Now there's you!" Akuma turned around to glare at a short male that stood around 5'6"ft. "Great a midget!" The orange haired male forced out a laugh but you could clearly see the annoyance on the short male's face.

"You're kinda of rude for being Aceton's kid." He commented as Akuma began to glare menacingly at the man who glared back. "How come every people I meet somehow fucking knows my dad?" Purple eyes filled with annoyance disappeared and replaced with unknown mix emotions. "Maybe because your father was friends with them?" Akuma snorted as he crossed his arms. "How could he know of that fucking monster known as Yokai?" The short male shrugged and leaned on the white wall. "How am I supposed to know, I'm not Aceton so I can't really figure out what the guy is thinking."

Akuma huffed as he looked around once more of his surrounding only to find nothing. "Where the fuck are we?" He grumbled as the orange haired male looked over at Akuma with raised eyebrow. "You could say… It's a place where what you people like to call 'meeting room' before they are sent to judgement room where the councils decide if the person should be sent to heaven or hell, since the God of Judgement disappeared on us." Akuma's eyes widen as he felt his body began to sweat as he backed into a wall with his face filled with panicked while the shorter male watched in amusement. "Calm the hell down kid! You're here because it was my last request before I face my judgement." Akuma stared at the orange haired male with confused gaze before he scowl when he remember that the short fuck called him a kid. "Who are you calling a kid you stupid midget?!" Akuma's face was red with embarrassment and it was the same for the orange haired man who flushed in anger who soon retaliate back. "At least I'm not some idiotic dumbass that thinking he was dead!"

The two began screaming each other, their own face red with anger and embarrassment as they insulted each other for past 5 minutes before they finally quieted down, breathless from yelling at each other not before sending each other heated glares. "Tch can't believe you are even related to Aceton at all!" Akuma huffed in anger. "Who the fuck are you, you son of a bitch!" They both glared at each other for a moment before the man crossed his arms and smirked cockily. "I'm Chase Counter and I was the one that give you the name 'Akuma' so you better respect me, brat!" Akuma huffed as he looked at him unimpressed. "If you were the one to give me the name, how come my old man hadn't ever talk about you?" He turned away with scowl on his lips.

Silence, Akuma was getting annoyed at staring at the wall and not hearing the man known as Chase answered before he turned back to see a broken sad smile on his face. "Because he doesn't want to remember his past… His past wasn't kind to him, the world was cruel to him as a child." Akuma raised an eyebrow as curiosity settled in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean that my dad's past wasn't kind, from what I remembered. He was happy and bright and cheerful, little lazy but beside that, it looked like he had good life back then." Chase closed his purple eyes as he smile warily.

"I was Aceton's only friend even though short time, we only had each other. I died on a certain day and in his arms I died, I was sent here and given one last wish to make before I was sent to be judge by the God of Judgement before he was sent away. My last request was to speak and finally give a not heart wrenching goodbye to Aceton but when I asked for that request… They tried… They tried to make it happen but they couldn't. Your father had destroyed the place that he and I once called home out of revenge, his mind and heart soon plummeted into madness and grief that they couldn't bring him here not in his state of mind, they asked that I could make another wish but I refused and so… I waited for the day where Aceton comes back from his grief of insanity, I waited everyday waiting for him to come back to being his… Plain self but instead… I see people… coming and going… All of them having one thing in common. They were murder by Aceton himself." Tears welled in Chase's amethyst eyes while Akuma stood shock to hear his own father was a murderer.

"Still… I waited… I hoped… I prayed that he would stop this madness… Yet it continued… It continued for so long… Until… It stopped suddenly. No more deaths… I thought my prayers were answered but Aceton never did came, yet I waited. Until one day… Someone brought news to me that… You and your sister were born. Joy swelled in me to think that my friend had finally gotten himself a family but yet… His mind was still plague of those dark thoughts even till his very death. His soul never came here… Instead… It vanished into thin air. So… I was forced to change my last wish… The last requested I made… Was to speak to you when the monster inside begins to awaken inside of you." Akuma bit the inside of his cheeks, lost for words as he tried to connect everything together as his red eyes stared hard at Chase who was looking down on the floor with a sadden expression. "Why… Why wait for so long?" Chase smiled sadly as his purple eyes clashed with red. "I wonder why as well… I could of just made a simpler wish and went through my judgement but I didn't… And I waited him for a very long time to only know that… He and I… We're never going to meet again."

Akuma looked away as he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to hear the story of his father. Not like this, he doesn't want the love and respect of his father to disappear, he doesn't want to view him as murderer but the smile of the man he respected and love covered in blood frighten him. Chase watched the conflicting emotions in Akuma before the shorter male leaned his head back on to the wall. "Aceton wasn't evil… The monster didn't make him evil… It was the world that made and molded him into what he is. Don't change your view on him because what I told you, he still is your dad no matter how fucking shocking that is but that never going to change that he loved you and your twin so much."

"... Like I care… Like I fucking care! Just let me go! I want to wake up! I don't want to be here anymore!" Akuma shouted as he covered his ears hoping to block out the sound as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly hoping to wake up from this dream or nightmare while Chase watch him with his eyes full of pity. "She's going to die one day." Akuma's eyes snapped open as he glare at Chase with rage. "No! She isn't going to die! She won't die! She's going to live and grow up! She's not going to die because I'm there! So shut up!"

"... Does she know that you know about the secret that your mother passed to her?" Akuma gritted his teeth as he glare at Chase. "How would you know?!" He yelled as he was ready to attack the shorter older male. "I once saw your mother came in, died from illness, we talked for a bit until she was taken to be judge… Before she could even receive her judgement… People came, four of them… They walk out of this strange portal like world that led to a limbo world and took her there. No one could even doing anything about it because one lone man… This man was frightening… He… Someone you don't want to mess with." Akuma's eyebrows furrowed. "Why has that got to do with my sister?!"

"... Before they left that man looked at me, the councils then to the everyone that was awaiting for their judgement and stated very loud and clear. 'He will come for the heart of the Sacrifice.' I remember when I was talking to you mother, she… Spoke of regret, regret of putting the burden on her daughter and so… I connected the dots while it left everyone in a confused state." Chase answered as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "It's not hard to figure everything out when you finally have all the pieces…" Akuma fist tighten as he looked down at the ground. "Angel won't die! She can't…" Chase sighed as he leaned his forehead on his knees. "Fate is unkind even to the innocent…" The sound of big and loud bell chime snapping their heads to the ceiling. "What the fuck is that?" Akuma shouted while Chase frowned softly.

The short male stood up as he watch Akuma start fading who was panicking at the moment. "My judgement has begun and you are being sent back to your world. Ah before I forget… If you truly wish to protect her… Then remember even the most monstrous demons can be a powerful ally." Akuma disappeared into thin air leaving Chase to sit in the empty white room before a cloaked figure entered. "Chase Counter, are you ready for your judgement?" Chase looked over the place where Akuma once stood before turning to the cloaked person.

"I don't know… Just wish I could have seen Aceton one last time… I guess… Seeing his son… That reminds me bit of myself… I'll settle for that."

"Very well, now follow me as the council decides if you are to go to heaven or hell."

"... Does it matter if I go to either? They're both equally terrible since Aceton isn't in one of them."

* * *

Akuma's eyes snapped wide open as he blankly stared at the floor below him, as he felt someone's shoulder blade stabbing him in the stomach causing him to squirm uncomfortably. "Hey the fat ass is awake!" Luther's voice boomed as Akuma scowled as he lifted his elbow and jabbed it painfully into the fire unit's back who collapsed to the ground in pain. "Who you fucking calling a fat ass you prick!" Akuma grumbled as he got off the floor and glared at Luther who stuck his tongue out childishly. "Akuma are you okay?" His attention shifted toward to Alice as her face was filled with concern while Akuma tilted his head in confusion. "You were asleep for a long time, to the point where we were fighting the last monster which was like a phoenix while you were sleeping." Lance answered as Akuma looked away for moment but Michele saved him by shooing everyone off.

"We don't have the time to worry about his stupid sleeping habit right now, I'm more concern on why Angel is sulking." Michele pointed toward Angel who was in the corner with a pout on her lips before Lunaris giggled happily before answering the blonde haired female unit. "Angel upset that she need one more gem to get another friend!" Lunaris giggled while the group shook their head at the thought. Akuma stood to side lost in thought before Luther and Quaid approached his side, their eyes glancing at the others before back at Akuma for a moment. "Akuma… What were you dreaming?" Akuma looked over to Quaid who looked serious as the giant scratched his head. "Why did you ask?"

"When Luther and I were on watch while the others were napping or fallen sleep-"

"You died in your sleep, in front of us." Luther finished as Akuma's eyes widen as he looked at the two who stared at Akuma with their expression serious.

* * *

 **4 gems**

 **180 silver coins**

 **So much toooo doooooooo, so little timeeeeeeeeeee. Somehow got back into Maplestory… Omg the fucking pink mushroom… Ugh… I think I'm gonna hurl just to think that mushroom wanted to marry my character.**


End file.
